Worlds Collide
by karma9670
Summary: A dimensional shift brings a new world into the west and sends a member of Middle Earth to investigate
1. Worlds Collide Forwarding

*While I do not have a problem with critiques and problems with my work, I am not perfect. If you want to go after grammar, go for it, but this isn't school and I don't catch everything.

I also don't need someone who will attack or rip apart something because they don't agree with it. Not everyone likes King or Koontz or Long, and while I DO NOT think I'm in their class I doubt many of you are in the class with real critics. Be objective.

This is a first for me, it was for a friend and so far she likes it. She is biased though, so I never know if it's good or if she's just being biased.

Also, if you have valid suggestions, please offer them, I may not take them, but I might take pieces of them.

Thanx

**Title: Worlds Collide**

**Fandom: LOTR**

**Genre: FCHet**

**Pairing: Unknown, don't know if there will even be one.**

**Characters in use: Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf, Rumil and Orophin AND just about everyone else from Middle Earth.**

**Rating: R, now, maybe NC-17 - I haven't decided**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Tolkien. I'm only borrowing them for a little while and will return them unharmed.**

***any other character is of my creation and any resemblance to other is purely perception***

**Timeline: During LOTR**

**Warnings: language (for now), violence and mature situations.**

**Summary: A dimensional shift brings a new world in the West, beyond the sea and sends a member of Middle Earth on a new quest.**

*I would really love some input though on this. I mean if it sucks tell me, and then tell me why.*


	2. Chapter 1

Worlds Collide

*I do not own any characters by J.R.R. Tolkien. Any similarities to other characters are purely by perception*

Chapter 1

Lorien

Celeborn moved through Lorien quickly, almost frantically which was odd for an Elf and with everyone he passed he created in them the same urgent fear. Galadriel, his wife, his love, and his light were missing, they had been speaking just moments before and then she just vanished. It was startling and there was no locating her, through any means. Celeborn made every attempt and each was stopped, leaving him visions of nothing but the darkness; a darkness that spread throughout the world, both known and unknown. He sensed a presence far stronger than Sauron and Saruman put together, stronger then the power of the elves and just as old. It hovered with him as he moved amongst his people, it was almost frightening and it seemed to make Lorien lose its light.

"Send for the March Warden and four of his best", He ordered a messenger to rush out to the forests surrounding their home. He knew Haldir would do everything to find the Lady of the Light. He paced another unusual act until Haldir and four other elves, Rumil and Orophin amongst them came into sight. Each of them clad with their weapons; bow and arrows and the blades which made Orcs shake in fear. "Find her." He turned away, keeping his fear from showing. "I fear she has fallen to an unforeseen force that wishes to use her against us all." Haldir bowed slightly and moved out, followed by his chosen force. The urgency of Celeborn startling them all, and it wasn't long before they were even questioning where to start their search first.

Their world was growing darker still, every moment she was gone.

Aquetiri

"Don't worry, Galadriel. It will hurt a great deal, but not for long and in the end you will be a large part of a great plan." A figure moved closer, he seemed familiar in looks, but he was no Elf. His eyes were like black orbs, his skin slightly yellowing, and his face gaunt. He was a shadow of his former self, but any could tell that his former self was striking. His hair was long, silvered and scraggly, and his body showed muscles that were ravaged by starvation.

"Why me?"

"Because she will find it harder to kill you, and I am at an end. She has taken what she could, without killing me." The figure moved his hand over to skins of people, hanging from the walls. "Her family. First her mother" He moved, smiling. "Then her brothers and sisters." He licked his pencil thin lips. "Then her beloved and precious father. The hardest kill." He snickered.

"Obviously, she is the hardest kill." Galadriel showed defiance standing before her captor, her hand bound in an unbreakable magically hold.

"No, no, no. She must submit. You will remind her of the mother, and she will not want you killed. In fact, she will do everything to "save" you and that will do what I need." His smile was sickening.

"I will not allow…" She was stopped by a hand to her throat, the elongated fingers wrapped nearly all the way around. She gasped, shocked by his speed. His eyes this time glowed red.

"You will have NO choice." He raised his other hand and started to move towards her chest, but before he could an arrow stuck into his hand, emerging through the palm.

"Sorry, but we aren't finished, love." A woman with long blonde hair pulled back at the crown, dark blue eyes, and enough weapons to fight off an army stood there, her bow still at the ready for another arrow. The figure turned his head and flung Galadriel to the floor turning to attack the woman who wore men's clothes. The two fought ferociously and Galadriel found there was some measure of connection between her and the girl; a girl she'd never seen or met before, a girl not from the world of Men that she knew. She sat and watched in awe as swords clashed, she saw the girl move in ways she'd never seen before and she was mesmerized by it. Galadriel even found herself holding her breath when it seemed the woman would lose, but the woman changed her style of fighting and battled on, making Galadriel smile. She'd never been interested in the world of war, but in this instance she could feel the determination in the woman; not to kill the figure, but to protect his captive.

After time had passed Galadriel witnessed the figures weapon being taken and thrust into him, she saw the life begin to leave him and it was black. The figure moved toward her still smiling with blood trickling out of his mouth, but in that instant she saw his hand move at her chest again, the woman moved into her place, taking the touch. A scream rang out, one that combined a man and a woman, and then the world spun and went black.

Lorien

"We will begin in Rivendell. Perhaps Lord Elrond will have a greater sight of where she has been taken." Haldir's focus was on what was needed, he moved without hesitation, leaping areas that some might have to climb, followed closely by his chosen hunters. "When we find her captor we remove him." His determination was clear, but as they reached the edge of Lorien she appeared. She gasped for breath and for a moment she didn't realize where she was.

"My Lady?" Haldir moved forward, steadying her.

She backed away, "Where is she? Is she alive?"

"Who?" Haldir and the others looked around for whoever Galadriel might be speaking of.

"The woman from the tower" It was then that Galadriel blacked out and the world that was darkening started to become light once more.

The group took the Lady home, to rest and recuperates, with the attention of her people it would not take long. Within days several showed up to see her, by then she was rested and was attempting to find out anything on her savior. Elrond and Gandalf moved down towards her, Celeborn stayed close, but never interfered.

"Why am I unable to find out anything?" She was frustrated, something odd for her and strange for her people to see.

"Word from sailors who ventured to or from the West is that their world is held under a magical veil, that those who enter are subject to its curses, but they are subject to its protectors. They would not speak of these protectors though; it seemed they deem the subject rude." Gandalf watched her carefully, the time that she was gone still showed in her face, but it was slowly fading.

"And the way across the sea is closed to us." Galadriel knew, though no one else was certain. She didn't seem bothered by it though.

"How?" Elrond was concerned.

"When he came he took it from us, but with him gone the magic of their world will keep all from dying." She spoke as if someone had shown her. She seemed both certain and uncertain of what she had said, "They have a magic which allows a rebirth of the world".

"How do you know of this?" Gandalf quizzed.

"I was shown, during the blackout between there and here." She smiled serenely. "Strangely, the woman seemed familiar, though I don't know from where." She waved for Celeborn who moved away.

"Who are you sending?" Gandalf questioned, but upon looking at Elrond he could see the answer without the Lady speaking. "Haldir. Alone?"

"He needs no other." Galadriel moved away and toward a lounge created by the trees. "I have asked him to learn of their people, they are not of the world of Men, not of those we know."

"And how will we find the information we need?"

"I have asked Haldir to have her send an emissary here." Galadriel got up and moved away, leaving her guests with questions.

Celeborn returned, "She's been like that since returning. She's determined to find out if the woman is alive, and will not rest until she does." He moved closer, "It seems that the one who took her was going to use her against this woman, and the woman stopped him. My Lady said she took the brunt of whatever he planned, that before she came back home she heard two people scream. It seems that when he died his magic faded, sending her home to us."

"But you aren't sure if he's dead."

"By Galadriel's word he was run through with his own weapon."

Gandalf nodded, "If it were not for the upcoming war, I would ask for another to join your March Warden."

"No, Galadriel would refuse it. She says if she could go, she would." Celeborn left them standing there, which didn't last long as they moved away and on to where they could rest.

"Why send anyone with the war coming?" Rumil questioned his brother, who was gathering everything necessary for a trip.

"I do not question the Lady; I simply believe she has reason. For the simple fact that this woman saved her, it is enough for me." Rumil nodded. "I have turned over command to you. Do as you know best and all will be well."

"Elrond is suggesting we renew our alliance."

"Then we will do as he believes is correct." Rumil nodded at his brother's comment and moved away as his brother moved by him, his bow and arrows secured, his blade in its sheath, a bag of Lembas for the journey and a bota of water.

"How long?"

"None have gone and returned, except the Men who've sailed it. Gandalf said close to a month, but it could take longer. No matter, I will do as requested." He almost finished with 'if just to meet My Lady's protector and savior', but he thought better of it. He was unsure how his brother would take the comment. Since her return, he has been being prepared for the trip by Galadriel; her biggest request is to treat the woman with far more respect than he might give anyone else in the world of Men. She told him of her appearance, and strange attire; he couldn't recall any woman ever wearing the same attire as men.

He moved to where he saw Galadriel, who simply smiled and bowed her head for a moment, "Go with all the blessings Haldir".

"I will, My Lady." He bowed back. "I will find her, as requested and give her your message." She smiled as he moved on, heading for the sea in Osgiliath.

Aquetiri

An Asian man moved quickly behind a blonde woman wearing men's clothing, her hair swept back as she walked through the halls. "Please My Empress."

She stopped, frowning and turned to him, "You know I hate that." She turned back and smiled.

"Which is why I said it, to make you stop." He smiled as she turned her head to shoot him a glare, "You should rest."

"I'm fine; I'm not falling over or collapsing like the day after He died." She moved faster, and stopped short, entering a large doorway, usually closed off by a massive wooden door. Inside was a library, filled floor to ceiling with books of varying sizes, a large wooden table was in the center, at one end was a stack of books and at the other was a chessboard.

"I realize, but to head out, to attempt to attack the horde. It's too much. I will go, you stay."

"So I can have a heart attack waiting for you and those you take to return."

"It is what must be done at times." He bowed when she put up a hand.

"Listen, I will concede, mostly because I still feel week, but you will need at least 2 legions. Have Navarre come so I can give the order." She pulled a book from the shell, put it on the table and opened it, smiling as the man moved away.

"He's right, Alya." A woman, her hair up, brown and grey streaked, she wore an apron, her hand wrapped in it, wiping them.

"You too?"

"I worry for you, since your family…" She didn't finish, but knew Alya understood by the slight smile she showed. "You have had little time to rest. It could cost you more than energy."

"I concede, I've said it already." She chuckled. "I am trying to find the best route for the army I'm sending. If I can't join them, I will give them options." The woman turned upon hearing the comments, "Thank you, Maeve."

"For you, the world, child."

Alya shook her head, touching the area the Figure had touched, wincing slightly, 'Why wince; there's nothing there, but a memory of the event.' She turned back to the book, frustrated she yelled out, "Get me, Aron!" She drummed her fingers on the desk.

"Yes, M'Lady." A young man entered the doorway, aware she was frustrated. "You want me to translate the ancient tongue?"

"If you know then why ask?" Her lips pierced.

The young man moved in, spoken an incantation and an image of a man appeared speaking the text. The man spoke with full annunciation and when he got to a point about making explosives Alya asked a question, which stopped the translation as the man answered. It was a startling thing to see, but she'd been around Aron for so long she learned not to show her surprise.

"Can you…?"

"Already working on where to find the items, M'Lady." Aron smirked pointing to his head.

Alya smiled at the feat, she wasn't sure whether to worry that he could read her thoughts or to be happy for it. When they'd first met, she wasn't sure if he was just lucky, but over time she knew and he was forthcoming with whatever answer she needed. She never doubted him and often asked for his advice, a thing that never disappointed, even though she sometimes ignored him.

"Should His death have caused some sort of stoppage?" He was referring to the enemies they faced at odd times. So many it was impossible to conceive of a victory, so dangerous all knew what to trust and what not to trust.

"I don't know; I just know that we have a while before he can gain enough strength to return, that the dead can rest and we have enough enemies to keep us busy." She paused, "Whatever made that Bastard think of using our worst fears against us, I'll never know." She moved to the chessboard and moved a piece, taking an opposing piece from its place. "And why I ever watched so many horror movies I'll never stop kicking myself for."

"These "movies", did everyone from your world watch them?" Aron was fascinated, the family had told him everything, at least everything he wanted to learn, but he always had questions. He was the youngest wizard of his time, and before the move into the world they now inhabited he was the only wizard. He could sense all the others, and wasn't sure if he was ready to meet any of them, he would have to at some point, but not yet. "And why would someone want to be scared, for fun."

Alya laughed, "Most did and some like to watch them as an escape from the mundane or the difficult or who knows. I watched them for fun, so yes, before you say it, I'm strange." Alya moved out of the library, followed by Aron.

"I would never call you strange, M'Lady. Never." His eyes widened, the idea of insulting the beloved ruler of Aquetiri, the one who put her life on the line for her adopted people was unheard of. Had Alya been a normal ruler she would have ordered his arrest, but instead he was relieved to hear a laugh.

The Voyage

Haldir stood near the port side of the ship enjoying the breeze, the men below made the ship smell of alcohol, vomit and rotten food; he put a small piece of Lembas in his mouth, savoring the taste of home. His hair blew back, the spray making it slightly damp, his weapons still secured to him, and his cloak covering his clothes against the spray that misted the air. His eyes scanned the horizon, unsure of what to find, he'd never ventured this far west and wasn't sure if he'd find the woman alive, he just knew The Lady of the Light believed it so he must continue on.

The young ship's mate watched him, curious at his appearance and his reasons for the voyage, "Sir?"

Haldir turned to him, his face stoic.

"What are you?"

The question was startling; it was something he hadn't heard before, "An Elf…of Lothlorien. Have you never seen one before?" 

The boy shook his head, "Just glimpses, but never one this close." The boy moved closer, studying the traveler. "What makes you different?"

"We don't age, not in the ways of Men. We have many differences, too many to mention." He smiled slightly.

"How old are you?" The boy moved closer still, looking for the Captain.

"Quite old." He looked back to the horizon. "You are from this land in the West?"

The boy nodded, he was observing Haldir's cloak pin. "Yes sir."

"Your leader is a woman?" He hesitated when the boy seemed to withdraw. "Why do all of your people do that?"

"We don't speak of her because we are afraid we might lose her." He whispered hoping no one else would hear.

"So she lives?" He smiled as the boy nodded. "Do you believe she will leave you?"

The boy smiled widely, "Never. It's just that evil listens to everything and it fears her." His voice became louder. "She defeated him though, some say she was fighting for the life of her ancestors."

"She's not an Elf though?"

"No…she's Pazyryk and the ancestor was there when the Evil was defeated, but she says it's not dead. She says it can't die, just lose power and that's something that will happen."

"How?" Haldir whispered, but the boy only shrugged.

"Tav! Get over here and finish yer work." The Captain yelled, walking over, "Sorry he bothered you, Sir."

"It's fine, he's intelligent for a mate."

"She makes sure we all have learn…schooling."

Haldir nodded, "You all care for her?"

"She and her family before her gave all for us, made our lives better…I'd kill or die for her, I'd walk into the middle of war unarmed if she ordered it." He paused, "It was said by her family that the father believed the best commanders led rather than order and he led, proudly. Many followed, knowing they'd die, they knew the reasons for it and did it proudly." The Captain pointed down, showing a peg where his leg had been, "Eaten off by the minion of Evil. The youngest of the family saved me; if she could have lived I would have died to make it happen."

Haldir was impressed and even more interested in meeting this woman, "Thank you, Captain."

"You going to meet her?"

"If she'll let me."

The Captain laughed, "You're like Navarre, she will."

"I'm like who?"

"Her advisor. He's an Elf, rarely seen, but a good advisor…I was gonna call him a man, but I know you and yours take offense."

"You use it in explaining gender, correct?" The Captain nodded "Then I'll have to get used to it."

The Captain bowed his head and moved back, "Oh and Master Haldir, I made the Lieutenant move below so you can have his place to sleep."

"That wasn't necessary."

"I know, just think of it as luck to have someone like Navarre on my ship."

Haldir bowed graciously and moved toward the room he was given; it wasn't much, but the offer needed to be well received. People like this didn't just make offers, or so Haldir was told, but now he wasn't so certain. He'd heard stories from two now about this ruler, and her family's fairness, now he finds that Elves aren't an unusual people to them. He sat his gear on a table, cleared for him, and sat in the makeshift hammock which swayed as the ship did. He laid back and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly; images he was not used to filled his dreams. A kingdom, large and beautiful with grand ornamentation here and there, not ornate just well crafted. There was a large building in the center, it was square in appearance, but very fortified; it's base structure was simple, but once again beautiful. Within he could see people moving through the stone streets, many different types, all doing some kind of business, and within the center of the squared building was a group, training with swords and one was a woman with an elfish-like blade. She moved fluidly, but Haldir could see no more, instead he was awakened by the boat shifting violently, outside the small portal he could see massive waves crashing hard.

Moving up onto the deck, he saw the Captain struggle, the air smelled foul and the darkness that surrounded them in an odd way. "You require assistance?"

"Been through worse. Head back to sleep." The Captain worked the wheel as if this was normal, everyone else was below or scampering over the deck, tying down everything necessary. Haldir nodded and went back to the cabin the Captain supplied him with.

Aquetiri

"M'Lady? Someone is coming." Aron interrupted a meeting between Alya and her Generals.

"Someone?" Alya looked over then looked at Navarre, "Should we be worried Wizard?"

"I…I'm not sure." His eyebrows creased downward in the center, "I will try to determine."

Alya laughed, "Don't worry. Did you finish the mix?"

"Yes, yes ma'am. It's ready for the men to take." He bowed and left.

"Good. Now based off my calculations this should go off with no losses, but there are no guarantees, too many variables. Follow my father's rules and there should only…No, there should be few casualties. Don't lie to your men; just tell them that if they die it will not be in vain. We will make this our starting point, for the end of the Evil's empire."

The General's nodded and left; they were handpicked by her father, trained to the point of being exactly as they should to defend the people of the city and the country. Her brother's had as much a hand in training them as her father did, and she trusted them as if they were her brothers.

"They will do their best." Navarre spoke with a slight smile, "Don't worry."

"You "don't worry"; I will worry till they return. It's who I am. Who do you think is coming?"

Navarre thought for a moment, "Hopefully someone useful."

"Maybe an Elf?" Alya smiled knowing her advisor was eager to meet some people similar to his own. He longed to go to the Eastern shores, but refused when she offered to let him. "You should have gone. Ever since I told you about the one I met you've wanted to go."

"My responsibility is to you, AND to the people here. They've made me family, it's the least I could do." He still looked distantly.

"But they would want you to seek your own out." Alya countered, "We have survived quite a while, I'm sure we could handle a short time without your advise. Difficult to believe, I know." She giggled.

"Perhaps some day I will." He held up a hand, seeing Alya begin to comment, "I know, but it is my choice." Alya took a deep breath and gave up, walking next to her friend, entering her home.

She smiled hearing the words, but couldn't help but feel that he truly did want to leave, that he did want to seek out those that were like him, but it was his choice and she wouldn't question it further, for now. She moved into the study, where Navarre walked passed her and picked up several parchments and a quill, "Now for real work."

Alya rolled her eyes, "We think alike I so much, why…?" She hated signing things into law, she was never sure if it was something that would backfire or if her people would defy her on.

"Just read and sign them, it's painless if you do it quickly." His long fingers released the parchments in front of her. His hair was long, wavy and black, his eyes grey with a hint of blue, his frame was thin but muscular and had you not known him you would have thought he was in his 30's. He had also become so accustomed to Alya and her family that sarcasm wasn't an odd thing, in fact it came out more and more as time went on. He watched as Alya read, laughing to himself at how easily he got along with a human, but he trusted her with his life just as he'd trusted her father. It destroyed him when her father and brothers died, but he never broke, for her sake, he just made certain he was there when she did and he quietly celebrated when the Evil was beaten again by a member of her family.

"How long before he gains the ability to be…"

"Real?" He watched her nod, "About a thousand years."

"A thousand?" She now regretted her immortality; her family had accepted it when they became leaders, just like they accepted fighting for the people. Difference was they chose to train the people and bring them to a more learned society. They taught them the benefit of learning about other cultures, which came into play when the Evil took them from world to world; at least this would be their world for a bit longer than a few weeks, it might even become permanent. "So how many different allies of his do we have to annihilate?" She smirked looking away from the second to the last parchment.

"About…" He thought, counting to himself, "Individually or as a group?" He laughed.

"Smart ass"

"About 25 or 30 groups."

What was a happy moment turned sober at the words, "I prefer the sarcasm" She stuck out her tongue and listened to his laugh. It was light, but strong and it was real; a nice change from the last 5 years, after her family's death. "Thank you, Navarre."

"For what?"

"For allowing me to be something more than a leader, for letting me be relaxed." The words were met with a bow before he took up the parchments and moved out of the room. Alya looked over and saw that he'd moved his piece, which put her in line to be checked, "Damn!"

"I learn quick, do I not?"

She mouthed, 'fuck', she'd never been beaten and to be this close to loosing to a novice was unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After landing on the east coast of the massive island Haldir looked around, most of those in the coastal village were human, but a few where peoples he'd never seen before. He wandered the streets for a while before noticing people were whispering about him, they stared and a few followed. Mostly he heard comments like, 'another?' or 'is he related to Lord Navarre', but mostly he just noticed the stares.

Stopping a moment he smelled something he hadn't smelled before so he walked over to a stand that had a pot with a grate over it, on the grate were pieces of meat, "What is this?"

"It's called Satay. You want one?" The small woman smiled, "You are an Elf, yes?"

"Yes." He took the food from her.

"You might like it with the sauce." She put a small amount so he could sample it. When his eyes widen she smiled, "Here, you put more on yourself." She waved off any type of payment. "You will be heading for Avalon, to see Lord Navarre?"

"Yes, and possibly your queen."

"I thought so, consider that a welcome gift. You can find a horse at the stables, two streets in and down to the left."

"I have no need of a horse." His stoic demeanor remained unchanged.

The woman laughed lightly, "It's faster and far more practical. Lord Navarre would never walk if he had a necessary meeting."

"How do you know I don't mean harm to your queen?"

The woman's back was to him, "It would never be allowed. If her guards didn't stop you the people in town would."

Haldir's position changed slightly, his face bore a slight bit of surprise. "Why did you offer to help?"

"What happened in the tower is not a secret. I assume you to be a friend of the lady Elf, Queen Alya met." She smiled when Haldir nodded. "Then, as she did not harm our ruler, nor will you."

"Thank you." He turned and left, heading for the stables as he was directed. More and more people smiled and nodded or bowed towards him; he was pleasantly surprised by how this world was run, and how its people interacted with strangers. The homes were very close and stood higher than a single story; very compact and where nature came through it was very well kept which made the long haired Elf stop for a moment to admire it.

"She put through a law saying we should use no more than we need." A man spoke; his attire showed he was a blacksmith. "It was difficult for some, but it's the law and she gave good reason."

"Really? She gave reason?"

"With every law she does, and she listens to people who don't agree. She explains that one or two benefitting is not all our people. So we must sometimes sacrifice to gain future rewards. Besides she is not like most of the previous rulers, she doesn't require as much and allows the money to go to what we need, rather than in her pocket." The man winked.

Haldir nodded, "The stables."

"Around there."

"Thank you." Haldir walked forward and around one final building revealing a large barn and stables. He peered inside and heard the sound of hammering. "I was told you had horses for sale or hire?" Haldir walked in looking at the horses in each stall.

"Yes, sir. Where are you heading?" The man walked out, seeing who Haldir was he laughed slightly, "Guess you're heading for Avalon?" Haldir nodded, the man walked out of the stall, whipping his hands on a cloth, "You plan on leaving now or tomorrow?"

"I can leave on either day." Haldir's face turned questioning.

"Well I have to take some of the saddles and leather work to market, so if you help out and ride with me, I'll just count your company as payment."

Haldir thought it strange, but couldn't argue the price, he agreed and told the man he'd come back at sun up to help him load before making his way to an inn who's people were happy to have his business and his gold pieces; an item given to him in Minas Tirith.

City of Avalon

Alya watched as 2 legions marched out of the city, she wished she was going with them, but knew it was better if she did not go; at some point they would have to do for themselves and have someone else to rely on. She sighed heavily, but heard Aron walk up behind her, "Yes, Aron."

"It's an Elf?"

"Sorry?" She turned, just her head at first, then her body. She wore pants as normal with a long silk tunic, a long robe-like trench jacket over it, held closed by a leather belt tied in the center over the criss-cross.

"The one who came, the one I sensed, the…" He appeared frustrated.

"The one you spoke of to Navarre and myself?"

"Yes, M'Lady" The look of frustration diminished. "He's here."

"A male?" Alya expected another, why she couldn't say. "You're certain?"

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Send riders out to find him and bring him here." She went back to looking at her men marching into battle. 'They know their enemy; they know what they're in for. Let them do what they do best and pray for none to die.'

"If they die then it is meant to be." Aron winced knowing she hated when he read her thoughts. She turned to him, a frown on her face. "Apologies, M'Lady, I know, I just believe that if you heard the comment it might settle your thoughts." He fumbled for excuses.

She nodded and walked away back inside, but turned back to him, making him stop in an instant, his eyes widened. "Since I know you can, and if you try to only do it when the thought is a "scream" at you, then make sure you give your thoughts, no matter what. Swear it."

"M'Lady."

"Because I never want you to take my thoughts out of context. Also, you may offer an idea no one else had thought." She turned again and made her way downstairs. "Now, since you broke an order, you get to ride along and meet this Elf."

Aron bowed and rushed off, following her orders to the letter.

"Was that to get him out of your hair?" A small woman peeked from around a corner, looking up at Alya, "My most revered Queen." She chuckled when Alya rolled her eyes, and then walking out anyone could see the immense height difference. "He's annoying."

"And you're not?" Alya made her way to the library again.

"But…he's useful."

"Same could be said for anyone. And don't call me that."

"Yes, M'Lady." The woman bowed.

Her hair was short and jagged in cut and her eyes were bright green, but when you looked at her at first you could only see dirt. She swore it was special, but their were times Alya had to wonder. "Jora, are you going to follow me?"

"I was planning on it." She smiled.

Alya shook her head, "I could order you not to."

"But then what would I do?"

"I don't know. It just seems that whenever you show up, something happens…usually not something good."

"Not true." She pouted.

Alya made her way up a ladder in the library, pulling a large leather bound book from the shelf near the top before dropping it down to Jora's awaiting arms. "Put that on the table."

Jora did as asked and then looked at the chess board, "He's got you beat."

"Oh really."

"Admit it. The board doesn't allow for lies."

Alya looked at the board, knowing Jora was right, she studied it and then moved a piece, "At least I can put off my doom." Then she moved to the book, opening it up to the place that had a ribbon in it.

"What's this?" Jora sat, cross legged on the table, looking at the words printed. "The creatures in the West. They are many."

"That's why they need to be removed. They are eating people." Alya smiled, "Now do we know how many?"

"I'll try to find out." Jora hopped down and sulked out of the room; she could only find out by projecting her spirit to the area. The creatures didn't ever catch her and Jora doubted they had the ability; most peoples didn't.

Alya turned her attention back to the book, reading up on the creatures who were once human, who were once beloved members of the world. That was before they had been changed by the Evil, give teeth that almost seemed serrated by the bodies that could be recovered, their flesh at points seeming sawed. Alya shivered as she read, thinking back to the fact that they never found women and every time she thought about the reasons for that she felt sick to her stomach.

"You still want the roast beef for dinner?" Maeve smiled wiping her hands on a towel.

"Yes, for that I will forget all the evil in the world. We may have a guest soon."

"Rumor is the guest might be an Elf.

Alya nodded, smiling. "Funny, you hear all the rumors and I hear none."

Maeve shrugged, "People tell me everything."

"Ah…well that's why I have you. They tell you, you tell me. Right?"

"Of course, my Queen." Maeve curtseyed and went back towards her kitchen.

Alya shook her head, smiling, brushing her hair away from her face as she went back to the book, finger running along under the words. She squinted and scooped up the book moving to a large map that was set up on another table, it was quite a detailed map and held separate regions. Alya picked up a flag and placed it in four spots, before stepping back to look at the book again, her eyes moving back to the location of each flag. "Taen?"

"Yes M'Lady." A man appeared at the entrance.

"Can you have General Lored come here?"

"Yes M'Lady, right away." He bowed and left quickly.

Alya turned away, reading further, she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

"M'Lady?" An older man stood in the doorway, wearing lose fitting garments, covering in a robe-like coat.

"Lored. Good, come in here, I want a learned opinion." She waved him in. "Have you ever read about the creatures in the West, or do you know enough about them?"

"To be honest, I wish I didn't, but yes I know a few things?" He moved in.

"Then tell me what you believe is the best course of action if we wanted to annihilate them?"

The man smiled, "Of course M'Lady." He moved toward the map. "If I were to take men into this, it would be at least a legion. We'd surround the area that they…" He studied the map, frowning, "Is this certain, M'Lady?"

"I believe so."

He sighed, "It's larger than I imagined." He looked more at it. "I'd say 2 legion, surround it and move inward, as the area closes the men fall in behind each other, strengthening the force."

"Good" Alya smiled. "Kill everything within."

"Yes M'Lady. Everything and everyone. They stand out, their size, shape, etc. They are stronger and more agile. Plus they know the terrain. We'd lose people, but I can't estimate how many." He turned to Alya, who was nodding, her face no longer showing a smile.

From Calais to Avalon

"Does everyone act the same way, Master Tobes?" Haldir rode beside the stable master, a large stable of horses behind them.

"What way? Oh and Master Tobes is funny. Just Tobes if you please, Sir." He was a mostly simple man, scruffy without being unkempt. His appearance was that of a man who'd worked hard all his life, but he wasn't someone who left himself or his family wanting.

Haldir smiled and looked into the horizon, "How long before we reach Avalon?"

"Bout 5 more days, but Avalon is more than just the main city, it's several farms on the outskirts, so about 2 or 3 more days after the first farm." He looked over at Haldir, "It's a large country, Sir."

"I had no doubt".

"May I ask what your business is?"

"You heard about the meeting of your queen and My Lady."

"The female Elf? Yes, no one hear is unaware of their meeting. Might I ask her name?"

"Galadriel, Lady of the Light."

"Impressive. Our Queen always fights her title." He chuckled. Haldir just looked at him strangely. Tobes looked over again and laughed again, "I know, she fights being a ruler. She doesn't mind being a leader, but she was raised in a family where she wasn't pampered, in fact, she was a soldier."

"It's not normal for a woman, in the world of Men, to be a soldier."

"You have people like us where you're from?"

"They have cities, several large and impressive cities." They rode a bit longer, as the sun started to set.

"Time to rest the horses for the night, young man."

Haldir laughed, "I'm certain I'm older than you."

"Yes." He laughed a bit "I forget sometimes. Navarre, I think is several hundred. So how old are you?"

"I don't really keep track, but older than you, my new friend." He dismounted and began to unsaddle his horse. "Have you always worked in this profession?"

"Do you know what profession I am?" Haldir shook his head, "I breed these superior animals, a mixture of Arabians and Andalusians. I make certain I only use the best. Then I train them and sell them."

"Impressive." Haldir stroked the horse between down the nose. "The Queen ever purchase any?"

"No, she got several in the last world we were in they brought her Akhal Teke's. Magnificent horses that I should have bought some of. I can just hope that if I get an audience with the Queen or her advisor that I can take one of hers."

"Why so magnificent?"

"They supposedly rode 2600 miles in 84 days, 255 of those miles were across open desert." Haldir stood surprised at the distances. "I know, hard to believe."

"No, but it's difficult to conceive."

Tobes laughed again, "I know, but beyond that they have a metallic sheen to their coats. Quite beautiful. When you see them you'll understand."

"I'll make certain I pay attention." Haldir finally settled and relaxed, his bow, arrows and sword next to him. "It's quite beautiful here. The skies alone are impressive."

"Yeah. I'd never thought of it before." Tobes relaxed and looked up into the sky.

Avalon

Sitting at the oversized dining table, Alya made sure she never ate alone by having the kitchen staff, and other staff within the palace join her. She made certain any remaining food was given to the temple, something she started to be proud of since they went back to the traditional ideas of faith. The conversation was light and happy, but Alya was still bothered by some of what had to be done.

"Child, relax, you can do nothing now. Just enjoy the company." Maeve leaned over.

"M'Lady, I have some more sketches for you to approve." A middle aged woman leaned over.

"Leora, I need no new clothing. There is far more to do."

"But with a new world in the East you will have to welcome visitors and play the Queen." She smiled slyly.

"Unfair. Fine, but you remember my rules."

"Of course, I also have several from outside seamstresses and tailors." Leora sat back, smiling, having won as she had in the past. "I think you'll like many of them."

"If they're dresses I doubt it."

Leora laughed. "As usual."

Alya wiped her mouth and pushed away from the table, "I'm going back to the library, do what you need to with the remaining food, please Maeve." She nodded to the rest and made her way back to her planning room. She entered it, closing the door tightly and putting her attention back on the maps and books she'd removed from the shelves. She moved back, keeping an open book in her arm and moving her hand over the map.

"Some will be lost, you cannot control everything." Jora popped out from behind a tapestry that covered the window.

Alya jumped slightly and took a deep breath. "I know, but I can develop a plan that might lessen the losses."

"And you plan to join the army. Not wise." Alya turned to her, scowling. "Well it isn't. You must survive for all."

"And you think I'll die by joining my military on a large campaign?"

"No, no, no, I would never say that, but you cannot control everything." Jora smiled.

Alya closed her book, "When was it decided that when Navarre is not here, you become my advisor."

"When Navarre and I discussed it. You think like a soldier, too much. You are more than a soldier here. The people, as a whole, need you." Jora could see the logic had defeated Alya; it drained her in fact, though the Queen would never admit to it.

Alya turned around and moved out of the library, stunted by the comments she'd heard, "Taen?" The man stood from his seat. "Have the General come here for breakfast, please, they know the time."

"Yes M'Lady." He bowed.

"Now go on, you've had enough and I'm retiring." She watched him bow again before she made her way up the back stairs and toward her chamber. The long hallway overlooked the inner courtyard; the fountains gave off a soothing sound which relaxed her. She passed two guards, a request of Navarre, who bowed as she entered her grand bedroom. The floor was granite, cool and smooth to her feet as she took her shoes off, she smiled at the cold against her skin. The rest was rich colors and silks, most gifts from traders in the East of the last world, they said they were honored by her sacrifices and could do little more to show their thanks; something she wished she could argue, but she knew not to offend. She changed into her bed clothes, leaving the clothes she'd worn all day on a bench near the wardrobe, she then slipped into the large bed which she'd become so accustomed to. With the sounds of the water out her one window and the sounds of her people out the other she found she drifted quickly, it was a sleep she wasn't afforded when the Evil was around, because it wouldn't have allowed it.

Road to War

Navarre and the two legions moved along the route, knowing the enemy would be just over the rise. They'd sent to groups of men ahead to scout, and the returned response was about what Navarre had expected, he smiled knowing the enemy wasn't much for strategy and their attack was based solely off of fear and intimidation. His long black brown hair blew in the breeze and he could smell the enemy in the near distance, he smiled knowing they were better off with the breeze blowing in this direction. He looked to the Generals and nodded, sending them in the planned directions; they rode out to either side of Navarre and made ready to attack, still moving forward toward the attack point. As they crested the hill they began the attack, ferociously killing all of the enemy as they came up to them; swinging blades connected with heads, arms, bodies and a few hit steel. The enemy attempted to fight back, weakly; the attack did as they had planned, it took them off guard, and it allowed the battle to go of for less time.

When the attack ended, a few of those from the legions were injured, some had possible fatal ends, but only time would tell in that instance. They gathered up the wounded, made sure they'd left none of the enemy alive and moved out over the hill again to the designated triage.

"It took less time then I'd thought, almost too easy?" General Farouq commented.

Navarre nodded, "Take half a legion, split them in two and go further, see if any more are left. Tell them to be discrete; the less the enemy knows about us the better." The General nodded and moved off to follow the orders, sending his two best to lead the groups.

"Sir, there are two men; they can't be saved, unfortunately. The wounds they received are too deep." A man walked up wiping blood from his hands onto what looked like a butcher's apron.

"Make certain a messenger goes back with their names; have him talk with the Queen directly." Navarre ordered yet again.

The doctor nodded and moved toward a messenger, who in turn rushed, mounted a horse and raced back towards Avalon.

Navarre looked out into the horizon; the land was lit up slightly by the moon, 'Home'. He smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Levane, once we have word from the men who went on the hunt it will determine what our next move is; be ready to either march in further or to head home."

"Can I pray for home?"

"Of course." Navarre laughed, have guards on the ready, and then have the others get some rest. He watched Levane walk away before retiring into his own tent; it was sparsely furnished, with little more than a bed in the center of it. He set his weapons in the stand to the left of his bed and sat on the edge of it, he wasn't tired and was uncertain of why he chose to enter, but he laid back and closed his eyes allowing sleep to find him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, Haldir, you ready for another days journey to Avalon?" Tobes smiled as he mounted his horse, Haldir already having done the same.

"Yes." He scanned the horizon, seeing riders in the far distance closing in, "We may have guests shortly.

"Where?" Tobes looked in the same direction, but did not see them.

Haldir smiled a bit, "My people see things at greater distances then most."

"Impressive, my friend. However, can you tell me who they are?"

"5 men total. One is a younger man, the rest are soldiers."

"I'd have to say that is really impressive."

"Do you have an idea of their identity?"

"No, no…if you'd said one was a woman, I might think it was the Queen, but at best guess it might be her wizard."

"A wizard? I'm surprised she would have one come here."

"Well, you didn't say he was an Elf, so the only other person she might have come meet you would be the wizard. His name is Aron, I believe."

"Shall we ride to meet them?" Haldir looked to his companion who nodded and they were off and riding.

First meetings

Within the hour they came up on the group, "Welcome to Aquetiri." Aron greeting first.

"Thank you. Might you be Aron?"

Aron was surprised, "Yes, did Tobes tell you?" He relaxed, 'Of course Tobes told him.' Haldir smiled and nodded, "The Queen asked me to come welcome you and escort you to Avalon."

"Well Tobes has already agreed to that."

"Yes and Mister Tobes will be rewarded for his service. The Queen has stated that the military will be purchasing all the horses you are willing to part with, Sir."

"Wonderful. She is a gracious lady."

"She heard about your techniques and has kept and eye on your work. She's impressed." Tobes bowed his head, "We will escort you and your stock to Avalon. Perhaps our guest will be so kind as to answer a few questions I have."

Haldir bowed and rode next to Aron as they made their way toward the city. "Are you a wizard as Tobes said?"

Aron nodded, "Are you from the same peoples as the lady who was here not long ago?"

Haldir nodded, "Her name is Galadriel, Lady of the Light. Our home is the woods of Lorien."

"She is well?" He smiled seeing Haldir nod, "Good, M'Lady will be happy."

"Is she?" Haldir was pleased seeing Aron nod, "She was not injured?"

"Oh she was, in fact we had to watch her for nearly 5 days while she recuperated. Had it been anyone else they would have died."

"She's immortal then?"

Aron nodded, "She took the full jolt. Her "energy" didn't allow the Evil to enter into her, where it would have done for your Lady."

"I'm not certain I understand."

"The Evil, in order to remain in this existence, needs a host; it chose your Lady because she would remind my Queen, The Lady Alya, of someone dear. M'Lady would have refused to kill her, giving the Evil an advantage, but she refused to allow it, so the Evil put it's "essence" into her and her strength and light didn't allow it to remain." Aron paused a moment, "It sounds odd, but if you were from here, you'd understand it better."

"Why was she able to fight it?"

"Her family was chosen, she struggled and sacrificed like her family, she just survived it and now she's in power. They agreed to take power for the people, give them the opportunity to live and thrive, she's made some changes many here love her for and she's made decisions that many either fear or do not like. Regardless, everyone agreed to follow, like myself and like Navarre."

"He is an Elf, I'm told."

"Yes, but he differs a bit from you. Maybe because he's been here for so long or maybe it's because he's from a different world, I'm not sure. You will meet him; he took up a march against one of our enemies." Aron laughed softly, making Haldir give him a questioning look, "Sorry, the reason he went was to keep M'Lady from going. She doesn't like the military going anywhere without someone who's capable of comprehending strategy. Navarre does and that kept her home." Aron leaned towards him, "She's not happy though. She hates not being there, she thinks being there will allow her some control over the battle."

Haldir smiled, "But she is your Queen, she could go regardless."

"Yes, but she shouldn't. She was weakened by the Evil and needs rest still. Though she is probably…" Aron thought for a moment, "As M'Lady would say, 'Wearing a hole in the rug.'"

Avalon

"Jora?" Alya was looking under books and even knocked the board pieces over in a hunt for some unknown object. "JORA!"

"Yes M'Lady?" Jora rushed in, frazzled.

"Where is my parchment from last night? It had important information on it." She began looking over the map on an opposing table.

Jora moved over to the podium and grabbed up a parchment, "This one?"

"Yes!" Alya grabbed it up, "Thank you." She rushed back to the map to verify something before heading toward the remaining General's, who were awaiting her in the courtyard.

Jora stayed behind and looked over the map, moving one small flag inward. She then trotted over to the chessboard and arranged it as it was before it was upended by Alya; upon finishing she moved to a wall bench and waited.

"Gentlemen, I have a few ideas that I want you to look over for the next campaign." She handed them the parchment. "I also should have exacts from Jora on the size of the area we need to focus on." The General's bowed and headed out, with the exception of one who waited for the others to get out of earshot.

"M'Lady, may I speak?"

"Of course."

"The men would prefer if…"

"The men?"

"Sorry, I and some of the General's would prefer if you didn't come along. We understand your need, but…"

"But you are afraid I may die?"

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Death happens, General Fallet. We cannot control it, I could slip on a step coming down in the morning, or fall on a blade. I understand your worry, but you must understand mine."

"Of course, forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, you spoke, I appreciate that. Now please, look over the parchment, and if I chose to stay behind I will make certain all are aware of the plan I have in mind." The General bowed and headed out.

Alya made her way back in and headed into the library, seeing the change on the map, she smiled. "And how many?"

"In just that area? I saw 400."

"How close are their allies?"

"Not allies, not really, they would assist, but only if directly threatened. They are no better than animals, but they believe the less of them there are the more food there will be for them to eat."

"Disgusting, but okay. Will 2 legions do the job?"

"If you lead, yes. But, if you lead you might meet your end." Jora frowned, "Might. I'm not sure; you could just be injured again."

"How?"

"Not certain, I just saw you falter."

"Meaning I could have slipped and fallen, but that's it."

"If you doubt me, then don't ask."

"I didn't ask that." Alya smiled, "Look, should I tell you what I told the General."

"I know death happens, lots of things happen, but…"

"But nothing. If I'm meant to die then I will. End of story." Alya turned to her, "Now we will be having a guest arrive. I…"

"An Elf, same as the Lady from the tower. He's already met up with Aron."

"When did you see this?"

"An hour ago, maybe more. They are coming with Tobes."

"Tobes was bringing the visitor here?" Jora nodded, "Make certain we purchase all he'll give us then. All if possible. Even if they aren't suited for the military they can be used by the caretakers at the Temple of the Faiths."

Jora smiled, "It's strange to me what people will believe."

"People sometimes need it. It allows them some measure of peace. So long as they don't allow it to control them and the caretakers do as they've agreed I don't care."

"You don't believe."

"My belief is no one else's business. It's mine and mine alone."

Jora bowed and rushed toward the door, "Navarre is coming home, too." She smiled skipping out of the library.

Alya shook her head just as Maeve walked in, "Jora is a strange child."

"Were I not Queen you'd say the same of me."

"I'll never admit to it." She smiled. "So what shall we have tonight?"

"Mix it up. We have a guest and I'm not sure his taste."

"He's an Elf, or so I've heard."

Alya nodded, "He may be similar to Navarre, but I'm not sure. So a bit of everything."

Maeve nodded and walked out, this time followed by Alya. "Did you make croissants?"

"You know I did. You can smell them." She made her way into the large kitchen and picked up a large plate of croissants. "Here, but don't wolf them down like before. Have some decorum."

Alya laughed and sat on a stool; the entire staff curtseyed and rushed back to their jobs. "Can I have a coffee?" Just as the last syllable was uttered a mug was placed before her, steam rising from it.

"There's a bit of chocolate in it, as you always like."

"Thank you, Maeve." Alya ripped a piece of croissant off the main roll and put it in her mouth, setting the roll down before grabbing up the mug and drinking some of the hot liquid down. "Wonderful."

"I do not understand coffee, but whatever you like, M'Lady." Maeve smiled and sat across from her. "Are you planning…?"

"Don't start." Alya stopped her, "I've explained and I won't again. It's my life, my choice and my decision. I understand the worry, but honestly if I do, then I have reason."

"But you have more reason to stay. Not for just the soldiers, they do need you, but those who aren't need you more. They look to you, like they looked to your family and they expect you to be here." Maeve saw that Alya was about to comment, "I won't be intimidated by your position. I respect it, but you are here for the people, all of them and don't say that's why you are going. You enjoy the excitement and the danger and that is your real reason."

"May I speak now?" She swallowed more coffee. "The people have become self sufficient, they've learned to fight for themselves and on occasion they've fought for me and others. They don't need a Queen, just someone to lead them. They really don't even need that so long as someone keeps a clear head and an intelligent mind for tactics."

Maeve shook her head, "I disagree."

"Disagree all you want, but look back, before we got here. The people hid and didn't do a damn thing for themselves. Now they actually grab weapons when the need arises." She watched Maeve shake her head. "Listen, I don't want to argue, it's not worth it." She finished off the last of the croissant and got up, swallowing the last of her coffee. "I'm heading out, you have a problem we'll discuss it another time." She walked out meeting the messenger Navarre sent back.

"We lost two men, M'Lady. They died with valor." The messenger bowed.

"But did they die for nothing?"

"No, we destroyed them, in a quick manner." The messenger smiled, "Brogia and Thorfil."

"Damn, Thorfil's wife is expecting."

"Yes, M'Lady." He was surprised she knew.

"Can you gather her parents and his; it will make the news easier?"

"Yes, M'Lady." He bowed and raced off.

She made her way down and walked over to Brogia's father who was a Colonel with the military, as she spoke he wavered a bit, but never broke. Instead he bowed and she ordered, "Take some time, a week or more, if you need."

"No, Ma'am, I…"

"It's an order, Colonel." She watched him bow again before she made her way to 4 people awaiting her, the women were both in tears, a thing that made Alya struggle greatly. From there they went toward the second soldier's home and his awaiting and expectant wife.

The rest of the staff in the kitchen whispered. "Oh…get back to work." Maeve shouted and grabbed a croissant.

Road Home

"Lord Navarre. We have word, there are none left." Levane rushed towards his commander, bowing and out of breath. "They found hundreds that were scavenged on, but by evaluation they said they had been wounded previously and fed on by their own."

"Good, have they done more than one sweep?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, then have everyone gather the stores, we will be heading home." Navarre moved over to the medics who were still cleaning up. "I've sent report to the Queen about the deaths."

"We attempted all we could, but…"

"No one is saying you did anything wrong. Just make sure they are given problem burials." The doctor's bow and move back inside. Navarre looks out onto the horizon again, disappointed that he lost anyone before looking back to the men that were readying to leave. "Men! Before we go, we will bury our fallen." He waved his hand to have some men build two funeral pyres.

Several of them rushed into action, building up a four-sided cross beam structure that ended in a platform at the top; it was nothing extravagant, but it was massive and each body would receive one. Inside would be kindling and dry wood for a faster ignite and the bodies which were being prepared by the doctors would be set on top. Not long after the doctor's assistants came out, 4 men carrying a stretcher with the men on them, they raised them up and onto the built platforms, followed by a priest reading an ancient text in their traditional language. The men were covered head-to-toe in a gauze-like material which was wrapped tightly almost like a baby being swaddled; the smell that permeated, as they moved by, was of many herbs and oils. At the end of the reading the men they were closest to in their units lit the pyre and stood back, watching their friends somberly go into the next world.

Avalon

Alya walked back into the palace, her eyes stained with dried tears, she entered the kitchen and took another croissant. "May I have...?"

Maeve had a mug ready for her, "You should have taken me with you." Her accent was strong, an Irish brogue that told of her home.

"It's not your responsibility."

"And how many nobles would do what…?"

"I'm not noble."

"That's not what everyone believes. They see you as being more a noble than any royal." Alya rolled her eyes, only to be met with a slap to the back of the head. "You are. You brought these people hope. That's more than any. Besides they follow you, if you are willing to walk into a battle, they will."

"Because they don't know I'm suicidal." Alya smirked and ducked another smack, laughing. "Come on, everyone has this grand idea that I'm…"

"Like your father and you are like him. He wouldn't order anyone into battle, he'd lead them."

"Yes I know. I fought for him over several years." She sipped more of the liquid, "He raised us to be that way, Maeve, its not unusual." Maeve nodded, "It's who we are."

An announcement rang through the palace, "There's a rider coming!"

Alya looked around and jumped up, heading for the hall, almost being knocked over by the rider, who'd jumped off his horse and rushed in. "Sorry M'Lady. They're missing." He attempted to catch his breath.

"Who is?" Alya was startled, but his announcement.

"Two towns in the Northwest. Langhelm and Jordele."

"What? How? Who?"

"There were no bodies in Langhelm, it was deserted, but Jordele there was a body, Asim Al Farooq. He was tied to a cross and burned; we think he was alive when it happened." The words were startling to Alya, she swayed a bit. "The unit was going to stay in Jordele, but then members of the unit started to disappear."

"Disappear? No sign?"

"None, M'Lady."

"Ok, did the commander attempt to locate the cause?"

"He was the first to be taken, the lieutenant took charge and he ordered us to leave."

"Good. Who do you think it was?"

"The cannibals." The man spoke the words with disgust. "That's what you called them, right?"

Alya nodded, "Ok. There are no villagers left?" She saw him shake his head. "Ride out, tell them I've ordered the ENTIRE unit home. Understand?" The soldier nodded. "Good, go." The man ran out faster than he ran in and rode off on his horse. "Taen?"

"Yes M'Lady?" A man entered, seemingly from nowhere.

"Order all the General's here, now."

"Yes, M'Lady." He bowed and rushed out.

Road Home

Navarre and the 2 legions road home after the ceremony, they had as much dust flying off them as what was coming from the horses that were riding through the dust; The dead received all that should or could have be done. They were honored and would always be considered a jump point for what everyone would strive for. A red cast glowed brightly on the horizon of the setting sun, an ominous glow that startled Navarre, he then ordered everyone back on double time. Their horses could be heard from miles. Unfortunately, they had witnesses to see their ride home, witnesses that were eager to take advantage of the retreat.

The men's minds went to what was bothering their commander and they were focused on the return home.

Avalon

The Generals walked in, bowing to Alya, "I need every possible scenario for attacking our enemies in the Southwest. I need it now. They're the possible reason behind the disappearance of everyone in 2 different towns."

The words were startling and the Generals did as they were ordered, they bowed and left quickly with one thing in mind; to find the best way to combat the enemy.

"JORA!"

"Yes M'Lady."

Alya jumped, "I need." 

"Already working on it, but I can't guarantee visions." She bowed and left fast, before hearing another word.

Alya's look of frustration was not difficult to see, but she knew Jora would do everything she could to assist the military in the upcoming battle, and within minutes all the General's walked in, the surrounded the map and bowed their heads in near unison. "Thank you, General's. I'm sorry for calling you in this way, but with the news I've heard we MUST go after this enemy. I will not lose anymore villagers or military to these things." Her disgust was visible and strong.

"Will you be joining us, M'Lady?" The original General who'd voiced concern jumped in.

"Yes, but I will stay back and allow the bulk of our military to do their jobs by your lead." She saw the General smile, "BUT, I want to see the beasts dead, I want heads on pikes, I want bodies burned. I want to know exact numbers and I want them all wiped off the face of this world. I want to personally count them. Understood?" The General's nodded,

"What if they have children?" Another General chimed in, but it was enough to stop Alya in her tracts, she hadn't considered this and that was troubling.

"I will consider that later. Make certain we have 3 legions going, plus my person guard." She turned her back to the map, "Let the men know exactly what we are marching into. Let them know what the enemy is capable of. We will go in as ancient tribes did, massacre the enemy; no one survives, unless I say otherwise." The General's bowed and headed out. "Damn it!" She turned to the hall that Jora left through; she paused outside a large door for a moment and then went to knock.

"Enter, my Queen." She entered, but before Alya could comment Jora responded again, "I will try to see if children are present."

"Thank you." Alya turned and left, quickly, knowing she could do no more. She just hoped that Navarre would return quickly.

Nearing Home

Haldir noticed that Aron seemed jumpy, "Is there a problem, Master Aron?"

"Yes, I sense some urgency and feel a need to return quickly." He smiled their visitor.

"Then we should ride quickly. Leave a man or two with Tobes and his stock and make our way to Avalon."

"I do not wish to rush."

Haldir shook his head, "You have reason to believe you may be needed, that is enough. I do not wish to put anyone in jeopardy if it can be helped."

"Thank you, Master Haldir. I would like to get back quickly." He kicked his horse into a gallop, followed by the other men, leaving two with Tobes and the horses he was selling in Avalon. At this rate they would be in Avalon within a few hours.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Navarre and his army rode into the gates of the monolithic fortress of grayish white stone, each door massive in size and opened by a horse team with men to guide them. The army separated from their commander and headed for their barracks while Navarre rode straight up to an awaiting Alya, who for the first time in as many days was smiling.

"About time." She moved back inside, followed by her advisor and friend.

"It's a long ride from the Breach."

"Is that an excuse, my friend?" Alya turned, surprised at his comment. He'd been straight forward with her from the beginning, even showing his loyalty by telling her of the other caretakers wish to control her. He'd stuck by her when others questioned her decisions and was happy to see her orders carried out with victorious results.

"Never an excuse, just a reason." He bowed smiling, it was something she said to him on several occasions and he delighted in using her words in his own favor. His long black hair swayed at each movement, showing his slightly pointed ears as they did so; his skin a stark contrast to the dark color.

Alya nodded, "We have more trouble…"

"Yes, I'd heard on the way in about the towns and their losses." His demeanor changed again, "Will you want to join the force as they go out."

"You know I will." She turned to him; certain he would attempt to talk her out of it.

"Then I will be going to ensure your safety."

"It won't be nec…" His look alone stopped her comment. "I can take care of myself."

"But you cannot control everything. At the very least I can stop what you cannot."

Alya shook her head, but before she could comment Aron moved into the room, followed by Haldir. They'd looked like they'd just rode in and since the door guard hadn't had a chance to announce them, she figured they had.

"At your service, M'Lady." He was out of breath.

"You do a disservice to our guest, Aron." Her eyebrow was raised.

"I did not. I offered him the chance to go to the room you'd made ready, but he refused.

"Truly." Alya walked over, "I wish I had time for polite banter, but my people are in need, Master Elf."

"Haldir. Lady of Aquetiri." He bowed slightly out of respect.

"Did your Lady send you?" She smiled as he bowed once more. "Good, then take time to rest, I have a duty which will require all my attention."

"And I will join you, as My Lady requested."

Alya smiled, she knew if he was anything like Navarre he would be nothing but stubborn. "Very well." She turned to Navarre, "See, I have someone to keep an eye on me, which means you won't have to." She turned back to Haldir, "Your name, friend?"

"Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

Alya bowed to him upon hearing his title, "We will discuss things on the way then."

Navarre smirked and shook his head. "You believe I would actually ignore my duty because of this. No offense to you, Master Haldir."

"None taken…"

"This is Navarre, my most trusted friend and advisor. Please excuse any banter we undertake, for us it is normal. He believes I am unable to care for myself and I believe he is annoying." She smirked at her friend. "Come closer, and see what you think of our plans."

Haldir nodded and moved in, flanked by Aron.

"There are about 200, M'Lady." Jora moved in, bowing to the others and sticking her tongue out at Aron, who simply raised a brow to her gesture.

"Enough. You are certain?"

Jora nodded and moved to the map table, hopping onto her knees at the bench in front of it, moving a flag to another area. "They have a great many caves with various entrances. They keep the children to…" she swallowed hard, "to eat later. The men they rip apart to frighten the townspeople. The women are either killed, if they fight or are…" her mouth went dry.

"I know where you are leading." It was Alya's way to allow Jora not to say the words. Alya returned to telling them of the plans she received from the General's messengers and of her own plan. "I want to use an old method that most are unaware of here. We will encircle the area and move in, as each group encounters a brother they will fall in behind. Everyone they come across that is not one of their own or is not a townsperson will be slaughtered." Alya licked her lips, "When we've killed them all, then we will search for survivors, gather the dead." She gazed momentarily at Haldir and then returned to the map. "No enemy combatants must remain alive. I want heads on pike and bodies burned." Hearing her own words made her sick, she couldn't believe she'd ever give an order of this type, but she knew to ensure her people's safety, to ensure the Evil would not have his allies she had to.

"Very well. I will make certain the orders are carried out to the syllable." Navarre bowed slightly and moved out of the room.

"I will create a spell to seal the tunnels after the campaign M'Lady." Aron bowed and exited. He moved out, nodding to Haldir before leaving and stopped a moment. He'd never been involved in this type of campaign and to here his Queen say those words were disturbing at best.

Jora hopped down, "It is good to have you, Master Haldir." She bowed slightly and exited.

"She's right and I'll understand if you don't want to join us." Alya turned her attention to him.

"I gave my word to my Lady and I will follow through."

"True, but then she didn't know we'd wage a genocidal campaign against our enemy."

"If you believe it necessary, I am not one to speak against it."

"But you are exactly the one to voice your opinion. An outside, unbiased voice."

"I am not unbiased. You saved my Lady and I owe you all for that. I am far more biased that your advisor, because of that."

Alya nodded and did not offer argument. "We will be leaving tonight. We'll reach the enemy's home by morning; I hope and start from there." She hesitated. "Would you're people do any less if several townspeople were wiped out by them?" She looked at him a moment.

"I would not, no." He bowed and moved over to the table again. "Will base camp be set up nearby?"

"Yes, here is the location I was considering." She pointed to a place about 2 miles from the army's starting point.

Haldir nodded, you should leave a small brigade there, just to ensure none of the enemy attempts to come up on you from behind.

Alya smiled, I already considered that. My reserve guard. They do not often get used on away campaigns so this may give them some experience. Though, neither of us wishes them to." Haldir bowed. "Do you always act so formal?"

"I had not realized…"

"I believe you realize it completely." She smiled. "I for one prefer a more relaxed environment, but you will see that in your time here." She moved away, "Should I be sending an emissary to your Kingdom?"

"That would be at your discretion, Lady." Haldir was uncertain of her comments, "I will make attempts to be more…relaxed." He smiled slightly.

"Very good. Just don't harm yourself, Master Marchwarden." She smirked out of his eyesight. "Is there a war brewing in your world?"

"I believe so."

"Then why send me one of her most trusted?" Alya turned to him again.

"I do not attempt to question my Lady's decisions, nor do I argue them. I simply follow orders."

"Then you will do differently here. I may give orders, Haldir, but if you have questions, ask them."

Haldir nodded, "Except for in battle."

"Exactly. Because I don't order in battle, I lead." Alya walked out of the room, "Follow the gentleman at the door, he'll show you to your room. You can prepare yourself for the journey. We will be leaving within the hour." She moved away from her guest and through a small door on the other side of the library, leaving Haldir to leave with the man at the main entry.

"She's a bit of a contradiction, Sir." The man whispered.

"How is that?"

"She doesn't act like a Queen is supposed to; she goes against everything many of us are used to in regards to the leaders here."

"In good ways though."

"Yes, Sir. We would follow her father into Hellworld itself. Her too."

Haldir stared into nothing for a moment, nodding slightly. "Then you and your people are fortunate."

The man nodded and then stopped at a doorway on the second floor. "This is the room she had set up for you." He left Haldir to enter on his own.

The Generals

"She should not go, Navarre." A verbal man in fully military regalia spoke passionately. His short shorn hair close to his head seemed a bit choppy. His face was squared and rugged and as he spoke his hands moved in differing manners.

"And you've said this to her and she has shot down the idea. The subject is closed, she will be going and you will follow her orders. You forget she and her entire family has given all for us. If she chooses to go, then she will go." Navarre spoke pointedly.

The Generals bowed to Navarre, "I just don't want…" He was defeated and he'd known it before he spoke at the start.

"None do, but she is stubborn as she has been from the start. She will stay back as much as I can have her remain, but she has always believed in leading over ordering; same as her father did."

"She will be taking her Guard then?" Another man interjected. Her Guard consisted of what she considered the best and was 500 strong; they went with her everywhere outside the fortress of Avalon.

"Yes, it's the only way I would keep from arguing with her."

The men bowed and moved away to ready their legions; each legion of 5000 men, who followed their Queen and their Generals loyally. Every man knew what they were marching into and what the cost may entail.

Leading an Army into Genocide

The queen rode up, wearing manly attire, consisting of loose leather pants, a long tunic shirt, a long jacket and heavy boots. On her back, a sword was strapped, similar to a Dao in appearance, and a quiver of arrows; a long bow was in a side holder on the horse she rode. Behind her rode her Guard, along with a man of Asian decent; they were geared to the teeth for battle and almost had the look of enjoyment on their faces.

They rode to the lead of the legions of men who would be joining them, Navarre and Haldir already at the forefront of them. "Where is Aron?"

"Here, M'Lady. Will you need me before the end?" He appeared nervous and under any other circumstances Alya would make him sweat, but this was not the time for it.

"No, you will remain back with the reserves, join at the end and do what is necessary."

"Thank you, M'Lady." He moved back behind his Queen and followed.

The sun was setting as they made their way into the west, 2 legions riding in a standard relaxed formation toward the Valley of the Sun; a desolate place, cursed by the Evil with cannibals and monsters. Many of whom were dispatched, expertly, by Alya's army.

"We should reach the location of our base camp before sunrise." She commented to Haldir who was on her right, Navarre on her left. "I want the camp set up by the reserve so that the legions can move on to the start point for our campaign." She turned to Navarre.

"It's already been passed along, M'Lady." Navarre gave her an audacious look. "While you are needed, you are not always needed at the location you wish to be."

She shot him a look which told him to quiet down about his comment. "While I am Queen I will do as I feel I need, Advisor Elf." She was met with a bowed head, leaving Haldir to question their altercation. "Do not worry, it is how we are. How we've been since my father died."

Haldir nodded, "Do you wish me to stay with the base camp?"

"That I will leave to your discretion, Haldir. You may stay or join us, but I will be moving out with my army. I want to see our enemy fall, for what they've done."

Survivors Escape

Along the route, some of the scout rode back swiftly, "M'Lady! We have survivors; they are on their way here."

"How many? Who?"

"A young man named Amir." The name was familiar to Alya, "Also several children, including one of the enemies spawn. What shall be done with her?" The man had disgust on his face.

"Nothing for the moment. Is she a captive?" She wondered if her Godson had captured the child. "I will ride forward and meet them." She directed the comment to Navarre.

"No need M'Lady, they are coming this way, a small group of men will be leading them in."

"Very good, thank you and go back to your scouting. You are to be commended for your attentions." The man bowed his head and rode off, back to his duties.

On the horizon, torches were visible in the distance, they were moving closer and getting brighter with every moment, but Alya could not wait, she wanted to see her Godson, make certain he was well, given what he'd been through. She made her way toward them, 10 men following her along with Haldir. "Amir?" She hopped off her horse.

"Alya" Amir got off the wagon and rushed to his Godmother, hugging her tightly. "They killed my father."

"Shhhh. I know." She hugged him, lifting him, even at 12 off the ground. "I heard about it. He will receive the honors he deserves, I promise."

Amir nodded. "She helped us." He turned to a young girl in the wagon, who was hiding her face; fearful of reprisals for what her people had done.

"I'm surprised a cannibal would assist my people." She moved toward the girl, her men at the ready, waiting for any attack. She waved them off. "Why, girl?"

"I'm not like them. I never fed that way." The girl whispered weakly.

"Why?"

"My mother wouldn't allow it" She winced as Alya approached.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Alya was surprised, "You claim me as your queen?" She stopped moving forward, uncertain.

"My mother told me of you. They killed her last year."

"Why?"

"Because she wouldn't feed me like they wanted. She wasn't like them."

"So you aren't either?" She was met with silence.

"I am, but my real mother died at my birth. This woman raised me."

"She was a captive? She made you stray from your people?" The girl nodded, looking more squarely at Alya. She was deformed only mildly, "Then you don't wish to side with them."

"She saved us, Alya, please let her come back with us." Amir requested, the children surrounding the girl begged also, surprising the men who surrounded them.

"What's your name child?"

"Lelia. It's what my mother called me." She had a lazy eye and a slightly fallen face. The rest appeared normal, including her reddish brown hair.

"Well, then, head toward Avalon and we will do what we can to give you a home." She turned toward her men, "Have some of the reserve take the girl back, have them treat her well and take her directly to Maeve."

"Yes, M'Lady." Some of the men ushered Amir back to the wagon and then directed them toward the army. The girl still showing hesitation around Alya's people.

Alya mounted her horse, "We will wait for the army to catch up and continue on as planned. One change though, child of those monsters will be spared, barring whether they've been fed in a cannibalistic manner." She sighed heavily, questioning her original orders, waiting for the army to rejoin them. Haldir watched her intently, surprised at her, knowing the little amounts he did of women from his world and remembering what the man had said earlier about her.

"Your strategy is still good, Lady Alya." Haldir spoke leaning toward her.

"Thank you. I hope we are both right." She feigned a smile.

"Be certain or send the men home. Just remember what they've done to those in the towns." Haldir whispered.

She nodded and sat up more straightly in the saddle, "You are right, and we will continue on." She moved to her Asian friend, "Jin, I need a new order given. All men going into battle must do so for the safety of those alive, not in revenge for those who've died." Jin bowed his head and rode toward the oncoming army.

Base Camp

"Make certain everything is set up!" Alya ordered before heading to her tent. A large ornate fabric structure she felt stood out to all. Entering she saw the Generals standing around, they all bowed as she moved toward them. "Have the men rest, we will head out soon. Do they have an understanding of what is required now?"

"Yes M'Lady." The men answered in unison.

"Good, then we will head in as planned with a new objective, but do not allow these beasts to use their young against us. If they are a threat they must be removed, for the sake of those alive." The Generals bowed and exited swiftly.

"Aron, make certain the magic you've created is ready when we need it." Navarre ordered, sending Aron out of the tent as well. When everyone but Haldir was gone he turned back to Alya. "Will you consider…"

"No, I've explained." She was visibly frustrated.

"Yes M'Lady." He looked to Haldir before leaving himself.

"He cares for you."

"As he did my father." She turned to her new ally. "He made a promise before my father's death. He told him he'd watch over me like I was his own." She laughed softly. "It's funny he doesn't appear old, and I feel ancient."

Haldir smiled. "Elves take their word seriously, M'Lady."

"Since you are a guest I will expect Alya. Most try, but revert back to the noble terms. I prefer my name though."

Haldir bowed fully, "Yes, Alya."

"You will have to tell me of your Lady's world, your people, your world. Once we have a chance to sit."

"I will be happy to. My Lady, Galadriel, said in the short time you were together you affected her." The comment made Alya smile. "I doubt she will ever forget what you did for her."

"I did it more for myself. I could not have killed her, but I will explain that later. Now we must keep our minds on the task at hand." She moved back out of her tent, followed by Haldir.

War in the Valley of the Sun

They rode stealthily towards the Valley, each man knowing what had to be done; unsheathing their weapons to face the enemy. Every third man was a master archer and had bow and arrow at the ready as well. The General's gave a wave which sent the men forward with only the mission in mind and their safety a second. Their formation was impressive, as if the horses were connected to a marionettes cables marching toward the target. As the first of the enemy moved out of their hiding places they were cut down mercilessly, their seemingly decaying bodies showing far worse than the swords or arrows could do. Men following in behind them took their heads as ordered, making certain they would not return to do more harm.

Alya looked upon the bodies before their heads were removed, she kept reminding herself that this was necessary for survival and it was. The Evil used these things to gain power and to take out those who fought against the Evil and his minion; they would take vile steps to ensure fear in those Alya promised to protect. She had to have them pay, to show that there was a price to be paid for taking the lives of the innocent.

The battle went on into the day, the sun was now over them, the heat was rising, but Jora and Aron made certain it did not affect the men with chants and spells. They cut down one after the other, loosing few if any of their own army to wounds at worse; several men from the reserves were there to gather wounded and move them back to base camp.

Alya moved forward into one of the canyons with a battalion of men, her bow and arrow at the ready. As she expected two of the monsters came rushing at her, but it was not her arrows that struck them, it was Haldir's who's speed was unmatched to any she'd seen before, but she was able to take out a third who'd attacked, while Haldir moved his arrow to a fourth to his right. The battalion swiftly dispatched 40 more that attacked, taking their heads after they fell dead before the Queen.

"You will have to show me how to fire off arrows that quickly." Alya smiled at Haldir, who's demeanor changed as they both found her being pulled into a sinkhole by bodiless hands; a scream all that escaped her lips before Haldir grabbed her arms, pulling her against the strength of those below. The pain on her face was apparent, but it didn't deter him from trying to save her.

"Fire on them." Haldir ordered seamlessly. The battalion doing just that, removing the threat within seconds as Haldir pulled her to safety, her boot the only thing missing. He scooped her up and took her to her horse. "This is why they wish you to stay behind."

"Not time for a lecture." Alya pointed to 5 more that were charging, pulling her sword from its sheath and swinging at one that neared, slashing up across his face. Haldir doing the same with his sword, taking out 2 more. "Must you outdo every human you meet?" She spoke sarcastically.

Haldir smirked back at her and continued his onslaught of the enemy as they advanced, the battalion dealing with their own attackers who were advancing in vast numbers. As they continued an advancing group from another battalion joined the skirmish, they'd fallen in behind as they'd finished their area and moved in to assist their brethren.

As the battle for them subsided they realized several battalions that had finished driving the enemy from their areas or killing them had advanced on the final position, which the Queen was in the middle of. The battle waged at that point was very one-sided leaving the legions that were there as the victors and the heads removed from the cannibals.

When she was able to compose herself she turned to the men, "Advance underground, in groups of no less than 5, make certain there are no more."

"We've counted 392 dead, M'Lady." A man spoke breathlessly, his face splattered with blood.

"Then find the other 7."

"7? M'Lady, I thought there were 400?" Another man spoke out.

"M'Lady!" A man rushed to her area, we found 5 of their children, dead. They must have killed them."

"You are certain?" The man nodded, "Find the last 2." The men bowed and rushed off, Alya attempted to hop down from her horse when Haldir stopped her, holding a boot in his hand. "Thank you."

"Stay on the horse."

"You are not my commander."

"Someone should be."

Her face showed signs of shock, and the fact that she didn't have a retort made the men close by chuckle, she blushed slightly. "Were you under my command that comment would see some form of punishment."

"I doubt that, M'Lady." Haldir bowed his head and moved off, leaving her with her Guard.

Over the next several hours the men searched, finally finding one of the two monsters and killing him quickly.

Another man, from the reserves, came over the rise behind them rushed in on horseback, "M'Lady, we caught one. He tried to enter the camp."

Alya turned, "You're certain?" That was met with a nod. "I'll go, make certain there are none left, then seek out survivors or the dead. They must have an honorable burial." Several men bowed and rushed off, while Alya rode, following by several of her Guard and Haldir towards the camp; her boot hanging over the horn of her saddle.

She rode up, dismounting and moving toward the enemy who was being held by each wrist and around the throat by a collar attached to a pole. "You're friends are dead and you will join them."

The creature hissed, it looked human, but his muscular frame showed his less humanlike qualities. "Death is not the end."

"You'll find it is." She spoke. "The man you crucified was my friend. While I won't kill you for him, I will for his son and for my people." Before she could draw her blade a long froglike tongue came out and licked her chin, sending her back in shock; almost off her feet. "KILL IT!" She wiped her face ferociously, standing back up. The reservists moved in and decapitated the creature. "Burn the body. Bury the heads deep in the desert." She turned disgusted still wiping.

"It is no longer there." Haldir stepped in.

"It feels like it is. I can't explain."

"Bring the Queen some hot water and a cloth." Navarre understanding her feelings dismounted after riding up, sending some of the wait staff to get the items quickly; following Alya into her tent. Putting up a hand to Haldir, not to follow. "I understand he saved you."

"Oh stop." Alya turned to him, using the clothe after soaking it in the hot steaming water. "He was quick."

"He's an Elf."

"Yes I could see that. And don't start. I got rid of the other advisors for attempting the very same. Remember?" She glared at him.

"I'm not saying anything, M'Lady."

"I will request that you go to his home as an emissary."

"Alya?" Navarre stepped forward.

"You won't go?"

"No. I am needed here." Before she could respond, "I need to be here." Alya nodded making Navarre relax.

"See to it that there is a guard on today, make certain it is none that have seen battle. Then have everyone, after they are finished with the burnings and the funerary rites get some rest." Navarre nodded, but was unable to leave while Alya finished, "Before we go, I want another group to search the area, just as a precaution. Then take Aron in, under heavy guard so he may perform whatever it is he has to." She wiped herself clean once more, "Then we stay another night before heading home."

"Yes M'Lady." Navarre smiled and bowed, "Should I allow your protector in?" He smirked and left quickly, evading a pillow being thrown at him.

Final Day

Several battalions went out early while Aron readied his supplies, Haldir walking up. "Queen Alya asked if I would take you into the location."

Aron smiled, "Thank you, Haldir. I would feel safer after what I heard of your abilities." Haldir bowed to his new friend. "I also must thank you for saving her. I owe you for that."

"No you do not."

"I feel I do. She has treated me like family and I would be lost if she had met her end." He refused to say the word 'dead or died'. He mounted a horse, a thing that was odd for him and started out; Haldir by his side.

"What is this magic the others speak of?"

"Oh, it will seal the tunnels, it's hard to explain, but it will almost grow rock." Aron smiled, proud of his creation.

"And this will work?"

"It should." Aron hesitated.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Home Victorious

A ride that would normally take less than a day took longer with the minor celebrations the men were having; proud of their accomplishment; no longer would their people be plagued by these cannibals, no longer would their children suffer in agony at the sight of their fathers being murdered and their mothers being attacked, and no longer would they fear their own outcome at the hands of monsters who would devour them alive. These were spurts of celebrations, but only a 10th of what would be seen in Avalon upon their return; entering the kingdom made every reason they had gone come to life; people from every quarter of Avalon and several surrounding towns were awaiting the return of the army, lead once again by Alya and several magistrates from the other two minor kingdoms in Aquetiri had arrived to show their thanks. She smiled broadly seeing the revelry, and hoped that this would be an event she would continue seeing, until the end came for the Evil.

As they rode toward the palace she ordered the men to dismount and join the festivities, waving for stable boys to take the horses after she dismounted as well; the boys, all of them squires rushed forward taking several reigns at a time so the master soldiers could enjoy their victory, they led the horses to the great stable which they maintained to high standards. Alya made her way up the stairs to Jora who was waiting with Maeve and several goblets filled with some strong concoction, 'a well deserved celebration', Alya thought. Smiling she took up the first one, leaving one for each of her comrades; Alya moved to the balustrade wall overlooking those who were awaiting her.

Holding up her glass she smiled, they'd made it through with only injuries and those people were healing, "Although I know a celebration is more than warranted, more than needed, we must remember those who gave their lives; either in service or sacrifice. They are the reason we are here, the reason behind everything we do. Hold them in your hearts, minds and souls as if they were family and they will remain with us when we need them most." She looked among the people their breath baited at her comments, "I drink to them, to you and to those who do what they do because it is right." She looked to Lelia and smiled before drinking down the alcohol, everyone in the crowd following suit, then cheering an almost deafening cheer. She waved for the girl and walked towards her friends heading into the palace, the girl and Amir following closely.

They entered the council area where the emissaries of the lesser kingdoms waited, "I thank you gentlemen for joining us." She waved for the girl and Amir to go to the banquet table, after she whispered for Amir to gather the other survivors.

"Is it wise for that girl to be here?" An emissary questioned.

"She gave up everything, her home, her family…to save ours. She's earned it." Alya looked at the man, making him shut his mouth and making the girl smile before she moved in to the banquet area. "Now join us, all of us, or leave." Alya walked in just behind several children who were running in ahead, followed by the rest of the party.

The banquet table was covered start to finish in food; salmon, vegetables, pheasant, beef and other items, expertly cooked by Maeve and her staff. "Enough food to feed everyone here for days" Navarre looked over the spread.

"Just everyone within the palace, Lord Navarre." Maeve smiled the remaining house staff began to enter; something that Alya preferred so she didn't feel she was separate from anyone.

The girl walked back to Maeve and whispered to her, making Maeve laugh softly, "Anything you want, little one, anything. Go eat." The girl smiled, her eyes widened before she went and started to put food onto a plate; portions of everything on the table. As she moved toward the desserts Maeve clicked her tongue and shook her head. "After you eat." The girl nodded and went to the table, sitting by the other children.

Relaxed Conversation

Aron brought Haldir into Alya's library, well after the meal and much of the festivities; she was sitting across from Navarre playing a game. "Did you enjoy the meal, Master Haldir?" She took a drink from the same goblet.

"Yes, there were many things I'd never had before. They were different." The comment made everyone laugh a bit.

"Well, come in, sit."

"This game?"

"Chess. It's a game of strategy." She smiled and moved a piece, "Check." Navarre moved another piece, smiling and taking away Alya's smile.

"Who is winning?"

"Navarre. Unfortunately, my father taught him and he now has mastered it. I never could be beat before that." She smiled at Haldir who was sitting next to her. "So tell me about your home. Your people."

Haldir began to speak, in great detail, about his home in Lothlorien, the Lord and Lady, his brothers, everything. He spoke then of others within their realm; other Elves, Dwarves, and men of each of the Kingdoms that he knew of, and of Hobbits. He answered all questions he could and seemed sullen when speaking of the loss of "The Call". "We aren't certain why we no longer have it. Many seem lost now."

"It may have been when the Evil brought us here, I'm afraid. We went into another world once where their world was completely changed. I'm sorry; I wish I could change it."

Haldir nodded, but didn't offer another word.

"Are you certain that this enemy is still viable in your world?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because when we went into several worlds the Evil drained the enemies; their darkness was a source of great power for ours. They seemed to vanish from existence in most cases." Navarre spoke directly.

Haldir thought for a moment, "I have not heard of them disappearing." That led Alya to wave to Jora who left the room for her own. "Why did you send her out?"

"She can communicate with peoples across great distances. Her ethereal self can manifest to others in these places and ask them questions. Maybe we will find our answer." She looked to Haldir who simply nodded in understanding.

"When my family came here this place was a mess. The advisors believed they had the right to leadership, the people weren't cared for so they did for each other; there was no belief. Then my father took over." She chuckled. "He changed everything they did and everyway they did it. He created a trust and told us never to lose it."

"And you accomplished that, or so I've seen."

"He put those men in charge, training them in ways he'd saved for us. He told them why he did things the way he wanted and they respected his reasoning. He promised to never send them into something unless he had every variable worked out, and even then he was specific." She saw Haldir smile at the comment, "Yes, I very like him." She smiled at the comment. "We went into a place our people called Hellworld, closed it off from all the realms, and we did it because he lead. He had a massive division of 10,000 men and women, most of who knew they walked into their deaths." She scoffed. "We should have died, but we made it here. God only knows why."

"God?"

"Sorry, theological discussion that will happen at a different time, my friend. I just used it as a comment…It means only a higher power has the true answer to an impossible feat."

Haldir nodded, "So your family gave their lives for these people. They aren't your people though, not from birth."

Alya laughed at the comment, "For us, family isn't always born to us. We have a saying in my family. A belief, if you will that there are 2 types of family. There are those you have by birth, like them or not, they are family by blood. The second are those who you chose either because they are loyal or they are your ideal or for whatever reason, but they are family."

"Many people here you consider family. Navarre included."

"Navarre above all others Haldir, above them all. Without him I think I would have gone mad. I'd lost everyone and thought I had no one I could truly trust, but he showed I could trust him." She smiled, "He's my balance."

Haldir smiled. "So you think our enemies might have been dispatched when the Evil came here?"

"Possibly. Usually he doesn't bring us anywhere unless he has something to feed from. Unfortunately, it means that things that were supposed to happen won't, unless people are directed toward them."

"There is no way to truly know what will happen; many things may change the world, fate and destiny."

"True." She laughed again

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. You just said what I've always told Jora and Aron." She walked on. "I said I don't want to know the future they see, because I wouldn't know if it was something they were making happen or if it was something that was meant to happen."

Haldir nodded in understanding.

"You know what I think? I think if this is the world we are meant to be in that we should send world to all the world's peoples and have games."

"Games?"

"Yes, in my world there were games of skill and strength and ability. We had the best participate and gave medals of fine metals." She smiled at the idea. "Archery, riding, javelin, sword fighting ability, hand-to-hand combat…games of that nature."

"Elves would take all medals then."

"Stop being so much like a man." It was the only insult she could think of and it worked, his scowl showed it. She laughed, "Truce, friend. It was a joke. You should learn humility." She held up her hands in surrender when his demeanor didn't change.

"What metals were considered, fine?"

"We had gold; a yellowish material, not sure why it was considered fine. There was silver and bronze. I'm actually not certain why any were considered fine." She laughed again

"I'm not aware of these metals."

"I doubt it matters, the metals aren't common here. Perhaps some other prize will work." She spoke walking along cobbled streets towards the stables, people along the way bowing to her out of respect.

"So you don't have a liking for certain races where you are from?"

"We do not deal with many outside of our own territories, but we do not dislike them."

"I saw distaste when you mentioned the Dwarves."

"They are different from us." The comment made Alya laugh out loud. "We find them distasteful in their ways, but are allied to them against far worse enemies."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Alya commented, leaving Haldir to pause with question. "A saying of my people. It means, well, it means as it sounds…that in order to win my battle I will side with the enemy of my enemy." Haldir nodded in understanding as they entered the stables where Tobes was.

"M'Lady." Tobes bowed deeply. "Haldir, how are you my friend?"

"Well, Tobes, thank you."

"Have you given the Horse Master his payment?" She asked a stableman nearby.

"Oh, yes M'Lady. A sum I did not expect. Thank you."

"You brought a stranger I had been expecting, treated him well until Aron met up with you."

"Yes, M'Lady, but I would have rather travelled with someone than alone." He smiled.

"No matter, it is money deserved." She looked at Tobes directly, "I was told you wished to buy one of mine to create new stock?"

"Y…y…yes, M'Lady. If it is allowed? I would give you first choice of course."

"I know. Before I do, which were you hoping to cross the Akhal Teke's with?" She showed true concern.

"The Andalusians or the Arabians, M'Lady. Unless you would suggest one better." He seemed apprehensive.

"Yes, M'Lady, but they have been mixed with the Andalusians so I think it will be a Tri-breed" He seemed defeated.

She looked to the stableman who nodded a confirmation. "Distressing." She paused then turned, "Doesn't Normary have a dozen?"

"I believe they do, M'Lady."

"Then Tobes, I will send word to Normary to have them bring a half dozen males with the understanding that they will have second choice after me and I will give you a half dozen of mine, so long as you lessen the price a bit and bring the males back to the stables of Normary for the second group they have?"

"Yes, M'Lady. I was hoping to move closer to Avalon so as not to make such a long trip."

Alya smiled, "We could use a doctor for the stables could we not?" The stableman nodded smiling. "Good then we will find you a piece of land nearby and we will ask for you services should the horses need them."

"Thank you, M'Lady, thank you." He bowed appreciatively.

Jora's Meeting

Her ethereal form passed through the veil into Haldir's world and was quickly swept into a tall tower, before a man with graying hair on his head and beard, he seemed startled by her. "You are Jora?"

She bowed, "You should not be in the form."

"We are as time allows."

"But time shifted, it sent our world here making certain you did not become as you should be."

"And who should I be?"

"Gandalf, the White. As there should be a man on the throne of Gondor, along side him his Elf wife."

Gandalf smiled and chuckled. "As I said, we are as time allows. Regardless of the changes."

"Is he King?"

Gandalf shook his head.

"The ring is gone."

"No, but it holds no power. Nor do the other rings"

"Then your enemies have disappeared." The question was met with a nod. "This is not good. We must have you become what you were meant to be, for your world and ours." She moved across the floor, floating above it. "If he is not King, if Gondor remains without one and Theoden holds no alliance with them, you and your people are in danger. Aragorn must become King. And you must become Gandalf, the White."

"How will the danger come if our enemies and their tools are dead?"

"Through the Evil that took them through their powers." She was definite in her words. "He will raise the armies that he needs and take out all peoples here. He will have his control and gain more power to strike at us."

Gandalf thought on her words for a moment, "You speak a valued truth Jora and I thank you. I will speak with the leaders and find a way to make the necessary advances."

Jora bowed to him and was swept to another place; a place of great art and beauty. She now stood before a man, not unlike Haldir, but with dark hair. He seemed older and wiser though. She bowed, uncertain of who he was, but knowing she should.

"Welcome, Jora." The man spoke with such eloquence.

"I'm afraid I don't know you, Sir."

"Elrond. You were speaking with Gandalf earlier."

"Yes." She hesitated, "I told him he needs to become what he is supposed to."

"That all of us need to become what we were meant to be." Jora nodded.

"Why?" A man with a deeper voice came into view, a woman nearby.

"To help your peoples survive when the Evil comes back."

"He has a hold here, though he is not strong enough to take a host. He is strong enough to begin his army." The man looked upon Elrond, confused. "You must go to Gondor, you must become King. It's the only way to save this world from complete destruction."

The man lowered his eyes, working out what was unfolding. "The Elves will go with you, but this must be done. Without Gandalf." Elrond moved from his location, "He has to do what is necessary for himself."

"You've seen what must unfold then?" Elrond nodded to her, "Good, then I will be off."

"But not home, there is another you will be meeting."

Jora nodded, though she wanted to say that this was the one thing she hated about her ethereal form, if someone had more strength in magic she could be held for a period of time. Her form shifted again and now she stood before the Lady of Lothlorien, the awe was apparent on her face and her eyes never strayed from her.

"Hello Jora."

She bowed, deeper than she'd done before. "I am honored."

Galadriel's husband was at her side, he smiled for a moment. "It is I who am honored." Galadriel spoke with purpose her flowing golden locks swayed in the breeze.

"My Lady was hoping you were well, and though Haldir spoke as if you were, it is good to see it for myself."

Galadriel smiled, "Then she is well?"

"Oh yes, she is her same stubborn self." Galadriel laughed at the words.

"She must think highly of you to speak in such a way." Her husband uttered softly.

"Yes, she prefers it, my Lord." She blushed softly, "She says it makes her feel at home, though I don't understand it."

"We will be assisting in what is necessary. We have sent emissaries to the different realms to begin the transformation of our peoples."

Jora bowed again, "Thank you. And thank you for Haldir; he saved the Lady Alya's life."

The utterance was troublesome for Galadriel, "But she is well you said?"

"Yes, because of him. She was attacking an apposing army when they grabbed her. He pulled her away."

"He was part of your war?" Her husband again spoke.

"She allowed him the right to stand down, but given what this enemy had done he felt he was right in joining us." The words calmed both her hosts. That was when she saw two other elves nearby. "Are they Rumil and Orophin?" The two came forward, nodding. Jora smiled to them, "He's well, and learning what he wants of us."

They both bowed and left, as they were instructed by Galadriel and Celeborn, "Go back and tell you Lady Alya that we will be ready when she has need. We will for all she has done."

"Thank you, both." Jora bowed again and shifted back to her room, breathing swiftly as if she'd been running. In awe still from her journey she laid back a while to regain her normal snarky composure.

The Darkness Brewing

From a distance they watched, staying back as their brethren was wiped out, but now was the time to make their move, after years of digging their tunnel they were closing in on the enemy. 'The sweet taste,' The deformed figure thought, 'fffflessshhhhhhh,' It smiled slyly thinking on how it would feed. The thought made the thing dig faster with its talons. It was thin, almost gaunt, with a rat-like appearance. It had fangs which showed as it moved, and little if any nose while its eyes were large and black. The smell that emanated from it was strongly soured and held a horrible fecal quality mixed with blood; its meal lay dead in the tunnel, Nutria which had strayed into its path.

A noise made it stop for a moment, but as 20 more of its own appeared it went back to scratching at the dirt. Joined by others their mission was to devour as many as they could, it was their order from the Master. Their small brains forced them to work nearly to death for a simple goal, human flesh, as one dropped another took over, working their way to the unsuspecting people.

They broke through an area below the city streets, a sewer area, above people moved along to busy to notice the attackers below. The streets were noisy as the sewer filled with hundred, all hungry and eager to attack those who they could feast on.

A ball bounced down into the sewer and a child, around 6, peered into the crevice for it. His mother not minding him above, the creatures grabbed him quickly snapping his neck before he could scream out. His mother searching for him in the next moments unaware she would meet his fate or worse. A few took bites from the dead child, allowing the blood and meat to trickle down their chin, it sent them into a frenzy and they launched out of the sewer attacking all in their path; their feast would be the dead for later.

Horns in the towers sounded, but before the Kingdom alert could go out to Avalon, the tower guards of Empheron were attacked and their throats ripped out. The horn battered until it fell on a few who ran in the streets below, while hundreds of the hungry creatures attacked in droves.

The attack waged on for hours and any that attempted to hide were found and killed or ripped apart frantically. They never slowed, never stopped and when they believed all were dead they began to feast, voraciously, on the corpses that littered the streets, halls and homes. No one was shown mercy, and any that were alive still saw the horror of the banquet that they would soon be a part of. The lucky died quickly and cleanly, after that no one cared what was done with their flesh; those who were forced into watching as their bones were broken the terror went on for what would seem like hours.

The Valley of Empheron

"Was that the tower horn?" A woman walked out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I doubt it. If something were wrong they would have sounded louder." An older man shouted, his hearing ability a doubt based off his appearance alone.

"Was Mathias there?"

"He's a guard, Leora. Of course he is."

She seemed distressed, looking up at the Kingdom. "I don't know, I still swear I heard a horn."

"It might have been from the lakes, the fishermen sometimes sound through the fog."

"There is no fog, old man."

The man walked up, "I may be old, but I can still do many things, wife."

She laughed and looked up again, listening. When she heard no more she made her way inside, following her husband, unaware she could have given warning to the returning Lords of the Kingdom.

Aron's Vision

Aron woke with a start, sweat dripped from his forehead as he jumped out of bed, heading swiftly through the palace towards the Queen's room. The guard outside, Taen, stopped him. "I must see her."

"She's on the balcony. She's been speaking with Master Haldir all night."

Aron rushed out, "M'Lady!"

Alya stood quickly surprised by Aron's frantic appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Empheron was attacked, everyone was killed. Slaughtered by the Dwellers." His breathing heavy, his eyes wild. "I saw it all, M'Lady."

"Calm down Aron. Is this something that will happen or has it already?"

"I'm not sure, M'Lady. I've never had a vision so real." The words made Alya back up. "It was horrifying. Truly."

"I don't doubt. Taen!" Before he could even show himself she barked her order, "Gather everyone into the library, NOW!" She heard Taen's feet move away. "Get some rest, Haldir."

"I believe I will join you, M'Lady." He bowed and walked behind her. She moved gracefully, yet quickly down the stone steps, across the marble floors and into the library where Navarre already was.

"M'Lady?" Navarre questioned.

"We will need at least a legion to head to Empheron. Immediately." She turned to Aron. "How did they attack?"

"Underground, they came from the sewer."

"Have my guard take the reserves and another legion and walk the underground. Check for any weaknesses, kill anything that is not ours people. We cannot have the Dwellers breach this place. Have another legion head for Calais." She spoke as the Generals walked in, the words sent two of them back out to do as she ordered. "Lored, go to Empheron, take two legions and destroy any dwellers you find. Let your men know they attacked from the sewers."

Lored bowed and rushed out. This was a time where they would receive no rest, but it was when they were at their best. The armies did as they were ordered, quickly and swiftly, leaving whatever families to question why. Soon the word would be out and the people of Avalon would be vigilante against their enemies; they would protect each other as the soldiers did for them. They would make themselves ready for whatever attacked, whenever they attacked.

Alya moved along the corridors and back to her room, where she planned to change and ride out. Her coat was already off when she realized Navarre was behind her. "You are not thinking about going."

"Actually I was. Now out."

"No. Haldir, stay right where you are."

"You think I won't strip in front of you?"

"You think of me as a father and you have enough decorum not to in front of someone you've just met." He saw her face change, "You will not go up against them. I wouldn't want to. I don't want our men to have to, but it's what they do. Allow them that."

"They've destroyed…"

"Yes, destroyed. Past tense. Now let them do what they do. To an enemy we know."

She took a deep breath, looking to their newest ally. "I do not know this enemy, but I know Navarre has his mind set on you not going." He saw her hesitate and her face softened, "I will ask that you not go. For the sake of the people within Avalon."

She closed her eyes for a moment, "Fine, bring everyone within the kingdom grounds, have what's left of my Guard gather them. Have the second half, Jin included, go with the legion to Empheron."

Navarre smiled, "Yes M'Lady." He bowed and turned, "Thank you Natalya."

She softened further, "Haldir, please have Maeve see to any children who don't have a place to go…"

"You will remain in the palace?"

"Yes, I swear." She smiled as Haldir bowed his head, before leaving swiftly.

"He…" Jora popped off.

"Don't." Alya didn't turn around, "Do you have word?"

"They are working towards what they need. Galadriel is fine, her husband is quite appealing." She giggled, making Alya laugh.

"Only you."

"I am female." Jora sat on the bench before the bed. "I'm glad you are remaining behind."

"I'm not."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She crossed her legs under her. "But you will stay."

"I promised." She let out a heavy sigh.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Many children rushed into the main palace, as unnecessary doors and windows were shuttered and bolted. The underground labyrinth of the city's systems now had roving guards; regular and reserve. Those who had the ability helped others who did not, and those who had no one were given shelter within the palace, given that they assisted with caring for the children. In the Temple of the Faiths, the caretakers moved quickly bringing in the believers, allowing anyone who needed it a place to stay. The city as a whole was slowly becoming a stronghold within a fortress its people caring for everything and everyone, not hesitating to report even the slightest fear.

"Maeve, make certain we have enough food."

"Already done, my Queen." Maeve moved swiftly, herding the children into the large meeting room while Alya rushed towards others who were gathering bedding. She grabbed armfuls, which was no long an odd things for the people of Avalon to see when a war was brewing. She moved back into the meeting hall and started to make the makeshift beds that lined the walls; guards standing ready on either end.

"Aron?" Alya walked up to the broken man, his head hanging low. "You have no forewarning, you can't expect to stop everything." She crouched down in front of him. "Now we have to keep these people safe." Aron looked at her, taking a deep breath and expelling the air, "Can you keep them from getting in here?"

"I will look at what can be done, M'Lady."

"Good. Now go, find it." She moved enough for Aron to rush into planning. She knew it would allow him to stop dwelling on the vision and start working for something. She turned to look out of the portal in one of the shuttered windows to see 2 legions riding out with their Generals, while another legion worked from within, bringing those who were outside the grounds to the palace. And yet another legion was scouring the underground, noticing every nook and corner of every possible area within the labyrinth.

"Anything you need from me, Lady Alya?" Haldir moved up towards her right.

"Yes, please stay with Aron. He's very disturbed that he did not have the vision when someone could have stopped it." She looked to him and smiled.

"I think there would have been more dead had he."

"Most likely, but you cannot tell him these things. He will always think the opposite."

Haldir nodded and bowed, exiting the room passed people who were working diligently on the room to help sustain the people. None of them certain of how long they would have to remain, none of them caring; only the thoughts of what might occur filling their minds and making them sick to the thought.

Aron's Shop

In the back reaches of the palace a door remained ajar, inside a frantic Aron moved around his books, searching for something. The room was nearly a disaster; books and parchments strewn across the floor, maps of varying types lay amongst them and in the corner was a mortar and pestle which was the only thing that appeared pristine.

Haldir moved in slowly, not making a sound, "Haldir, could you move over to the left, there is a bench." His nose stayed pointed into a book which he'd removed from the ground.

"Did you ever consider cleaning?" Haldir moved an item from the bench, unsure of what it was.

"Yes, once. Couldn't find anything. Lady Alya allows this, I clean on occasion, but it interferes with my work." Aron stopped for a moment and looked up. "You like her don't you?"

"Queen Alya? Yes, she is likable."

Aron smiled with a slight laugh, "No, I mean you are attracted to her."

"I had not considered it. She is not an Elf."

"So only Elves are attracted to other Elves? I'd thought there was a King in your world of Men that was married…no, in love with an Elf."

Haldir smiled, "Yes, Aragorn, but he is no King."

"If they listen he will be." Aron's nose went back to his book, "My question is still unanswered, Haldir."

"No, I said I had not considered it."

"Consider it." He glanced over before moving to several small boxes that lined the wall of his room.

"Why? I had assumed that she did not want to give up rule to anyone."

"Who said she would give up rule?" He placed several items on the table that was bare. "There is a law, only those chosen to rule can rule. All others who attempt it die by their own hand after madness sets in."

"You've seen this?"

"Once or twice. After they took power the old caretakers…I think they are called Stewards in your world. Anyway the old caretakers attempted to regain power, one of them claiming to be King. Within a short time he showed signs of it, then he sliced his own throat." Haldir sat listening as Aron worked. "So, have you considered it?"

"Leave Haldir alone." Alya moved in. "Find anything?"

"Yes, M'Lady. I believe I have, but it will only work if thrown directly at them." Aron smiled at his accomplishment.

"So we have to let them enter, in order to use it." She scoffed. "There has to be another way."

"No M'Lady." He looked as if he'd failed.

"Ok, then make as much as you can and we'll find some deployment system." She looked at the room. "Dear God, how you find anything." She shook her head. "How about something that will make the children not be noticed by the enemy."

"I thought of that. I'm still looking into it."

"I figured. Carry on, Aron. You are doing well." She walked to the door, stopping before she exited. "And leave Haldir alone."

The two smiled at each other, Alya moving swiftly down the long hallway and into the candlelit darkness.

Ruins of Empheron

The guards rode through the night, coming across a few small homes outside the grand city, they lay dormant, almost eerily. "Check them." Navarre ordered, looking over the landscape, the city held an energy which spoke of the events that had occurred. His eyes seeing what most men could not, saw a body that was not human, lying splayed out in the field nearby. "Gostine, take Morel and Tobare, check out the field." He pointed toward the body. "Carefully though."

The three men rode out, torches lit before them, as they came upon the body they noticed how sickly it looked, it held no hair and had arms and legs that seemed disjointed. "Turn it over" Gostine ordered, holding the point of his blade toward the creature. "Careful, it may be a trick."

"Do they have that kind of intelligence?" Morel smiled and turned it. "Dead." He uttered pointing to a wound that ran the length of its chest.

"Hope whoever killed it got away."

"Most don't Tobare. Unfortunately." Gostine looked it over. "Morel, head back and tell Lord Navarre of our find, ask him his orders for the carcass.

The soldier bowed and rushed away. Coming back in a short period of time, "Sir, he said we must take it back for burning."

"Good. Tie its ankles and give me the rope. Then follow behind, if it moves, hack it to pieces. Burning it whole or at a piece at a time won't matter." He watched as they followed his order, before directing the horse back to his battalion, the two men following behind. "Here's the body sir."

Navarre nodded, but the same question everyone else was thinking came to him as well, 'Where was the enemy?' "Tobare, stay behind with four others and burn the body, then head up to Empheron when it's complete."

"Yes, Sir." Tobare called forward four men and sent them to gather wood and kindling, while he cleared a place for the body which was already showing signs of decay.

Within the Walls

Navarre and his men rode into the gates of the grand city, looking in several directions, expecting an attack which would never come. "Spread out, no one goes anywhere alone and bring back any survivors or bodies that you find." The men did as ordered spreading out amongst the city streets, some to the right, other riders in the center and still more to the left; even spread out they rode almost in unison seeking out anyone or anything that would assist them in their quest.

There were pools and smears of blood in the streets and on the walls outside the homes and buildings, but no signs of life. The men were spooked, but didn't falter in their assignments; at each building a group of men went inside only to find no one to greet them. Just blood and bits of flesh, the energy was apparent throughout the city and it made each man more and more apprehensive as the day went on into night.

They'd only half finished when the sun started to set, "Light the torches." Navarre shouted, which resonated through the ranks like an echo. Soon torches which cut through the darkness and kept the shadows at bay were lit and men were ready to continue.

They finally reached the palace; a large gothic castle which stood in the middle of the massive city was their final search point. Every man dismounted, swords drawn with more than half moving up towards the walls of the castle, leaving just a small contingency outside while they made their way in.

Blood once again covered nearly everything, this time it was mixed with armor of men they'd known for ages, it made them more apprehensive and more determined to find survivors or the enemy. They moved room to room, locking any access from the underground as they made their way up through the turrets and in through the halls. Soon they reached what used to hold the horn of the city; the alarm which would have warned the townspeople for miles, it was battered and covered with deep gouges.

"No bodies, Sir." A man answered in a whisper.

"Are you afraid of the enemy?" Navarre spoke normally.

"No, Sir." The man's voice rose. "I am not!"

"Good." Navarre turned to the men. "Go out and ready yourselves for the underground. The plan is still in effect; find survivors and kill the enemy."

"YES SIR!" The men made there way back out, Navarre following behind them.

They weaved to the different entrances throughout the town, figuring to enter at the exact same moment, unaware of what waited for them below. They moved in seamless unison filing down into the murky darkness, finding the bodies lining the walls and blocking the escape route of their enemy; an unusual act for this type of animal. The bodies were in various states of being devoured, making more than a few of the soldiers vomit at the sight and smell.

"Enough of that." Navarre looked over towards a few. "Move out, seek out the enemy. When we move back out we'll douse them with the fluid and ignite them here."

"In the underground?" A man questioned.

"You want to carry out every body here?" Navarre shot him a glance. "Burn them and we might get the enemy. Burn them here and they go together, better than most get some days." The man nodded, embarrassed. "Good, now go."

They walked in as far as they could and when they reached the blocked tunnel they doused the bodies in a flammable liquid, turning to leave and dousing more on the way out. It was a long process because it was everyone within the kingdom, but it had to be done.

"Ride hard and fast to Avalon, tell the Queen what we found, and what we didn't." A rider bowed at Navarre's order, running up and leaving as he was commanded. "Everyone out, give me the torch."

"No Sir, I wish to do it. If there is any of the enemy here, then attacking me won't harm the legion." A younger man offered, smiling at Navarre as he nodded, handing him a torch.

"Out. Now!" Navarre followed them up. "Don't be long." He exited without another word, climbing the stairs and hearing the bodies ignite behind him. He got to the top of the stairway and turned, waiting for the soldier to follow which didn't take long.

"It's done Sir."

"No it isn't." He exited through the door and turned, "We must say prayers for those who died." He bowed his head, a thing he'd learned from the humans around him, each man doing the same, speaking to an unknown ear in silence. The smell of the burning dead filling the air around them, wafting outward from the Kingdom that was now dead while in the distance a ride made his way to his home, passing those who dwell beneath the earth.

An Ally From Afar

Gandalf went into the catacombs of a darkened realm, hoping to find his way to what he must become, when the call came out of thin air. He was needed, his strength, his magic, his ability was needed; the innocent depended on it. The children and women of a world he'd never seen needed him, that's the call that came from another Wizard who was in above his head, a man who would become his successor, the one he would take over training. He followed his vision, his heart and mind and fell into the abyss that would take him to what he was meant to be.

Avalon

Aron gasped, waking from the floor, Haldir standing over him. "Are you well?"

"The grey one heard me."

"Gandalf?"

"Y…yes. He heard me." Aron sat up and rushed out, coming back to grab his bag of potion. "Hurry." He rushed back out followed by his friend.

"I don't understand."

"I don't have the power to stop them. Julian died before I learned enough and I'm fumbling around things blindly. I never know if something I do will kill those I care for, but he heard me and he will help." Aron stopped, "I hope."

"If it is Gandalf then he will." Haldir spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aron nodded and rushed through the halls, stopping at his Queens door, "She's not there, Wizard." Taen spoke, "She's with the others downstairs." Aron nodded and rushed down, now followed by both Haldir and Taen.

"She is strange." Haldir spoke.

"What? Why do you say?"

"Most nobles don't act as she does. She cares for her people, more than her own comfort."

"More than her own life." Taen said proudly, smiling as Haldir nodded.

Dwellers

They kept digging ferociously and every one that faltered was taken over by another, heading towards a common goal. Covered in dirt and blood their talons sprayed blood from all the rocks they encountered, but it didn't stop them, the thought of devouring flesh was all that drove them in their deed. Suddenly they stopped, in unison, looking up and around like frightened animals; a bright light which filled the tunnel, blinding them and making them howl in pain; a deafening noise that curdled the blood were anyone to hear it. Within moments they all collapsed, none of them moving, all of them dead and then blinding light disappeared as was the unknown person who created it; their bodies lay motionless, their master inflamed by the one who did it and looking for revenge. He now had another enemy to destroy, as of late, he was gaining many.

Avalon

Aron stopped before entering the library, Alya seeing him at the doorway.

"Aron?" She rushed out. "What's wrong?" She was genuinely worried.

"They are dead."

"What? Who? What are you speaking of?" She was becoming frantic.

"My petssssss." The disembodied voice came out from thin air making Alya spin around, drawing her knife. Haldir moving in passed her to defend, followed by Taen.

"This is a good thing." She whispered.

That is when all hell broke loose, everything in the room went flying; chess pieces thrown into stone walls and actually drilling into them. Then books were flying into the air and around the room violently. Then the table blew up, sending Haldir to rush her and move her out of the room for safety; Taen still watching the amazing attack before Aron pulled him out. Alya pressed into the wall outside her own library, Haldir covering her, she could only look up at him, in shock of the events.

When everything died down, Haldir moved back, "My apologies, M'Lady." She smiled at him and banished her original thoughts.

"Thank you, Haldir. I owe you."

"No. You are well, that is enough." He moved back to the open door, followed by the others, inside the room was destroyed.

She composed herself and joined them, the event being witnessed by Jora, who smiled at it. "No, no, no, no, no, Jora. Not spells, if it's meant to happen it will." She left the area so as not to be noticed.

"What was that?" Taen was disturbed.

"The Evil." Alya walked in passed them, trying to figure out how to clean up.

"I'll get some men to help." Taen left.

"What was this about Aron?"

"The Dwellers are dead. I asked, I think I asked for Gandalf's help and he did. He made them die, underground. They were heading here and he stopped them."

"You're certain?"

"If it was Gandalf then they are dead." Haldir spoke with certainty.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just felt his power and them die. The fact that the Evil showed up and destroyed everything…well…it proves it."

Alya looked around, "Yes, he wouldn't throw a temper tantrum if something wasn't wrong with his plans for us." She glanced at Haldir, then back to Aron. "Is he becoming what we need him to be?"

"Yes, this journey was part of his sacrifice, it will allow him to become." Aron looked off into nothing.

Alya nodded, looking at the mess. "So much for my game." She smiled, since she was loosing.

"You will have to teach me this game. This Chess."

"Oh no, I have one Elf already beating me. I don't need another."

"It teaches…humility."

"Then I would have to beat you, Elf." She winked and smiled holding back a laugh especially when he looks at her strangely, almost as if to say, 'not possible'.

Several men moved in passed them and began cleaning up the mess, just as a breathless soldier moved in. "My Queen." He bowed.

"Yes."

"Lord Navarre ordered me to ride swiftly."

"Speak, please."

"None survived and the enemy may be on their way here." He was still bowed.

"Good, thank you. However, they are dead. Send a rider to our legions in the North, have them come home. Tell them a mutual friend dispatched the Dwellers to assist us. They are dead, by Aron's word." She looked to the Wizard who smiled proudly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The guards roamed the undergrounds where they found tunnels that had been started with shovels, confusion set in a bit but they went on till they hit a shallow piece of earth, a connection with what would have been their enemy. Beyond was the dead, each man that found them was startled, happily, at the sight of them; their bodies were twisted up as if they were wet rags that had been rung out, yet there was no sign of their attacker or the method of his attack.

"Rush to tell the Queen of this." One man ordered another who was already on his way out. "Bring them through; we'll set them alight once we're out of this tunnel". Several men followed his order to the word, dragging the rank corpses out, one or two at a time and piling them on a tall pyre in a large open area near Avalon's walls where they were then saturated in a flammable liquid and set on fire in an unceremonious manner.

The Queen moved closer to the rising flames, watching the enemy's body's burn, her face raised toward the night sky as her people made their way from the palace; their peace assured by a man who they'd never met before. "Make certain you get every one of those things. I want none to stick up this world any longer."

"Yes, M'Lady." A man bowed and was off as she ordered.

Haldir walked up next to her, "Jora said he's nearly made his change." Alya looked at him, smiling slightly. "Are you well?"

Alya nodded, "Just tired." She walked back toward the palace, "There's just so much to do."

"Get some rest; let others do what they are supposed to."

Smiling at the thought she turned back to him, "I feel if I let my guard down, even once that he will find a way back sooner than he should. Because of the strength of those he drained he has more than he should have."

"What is he?"

"Evil. The epitome of it. It's due to him that men who might go either way would side with him. He's tired of using "middlemen"; he's wanting to do the work himself. He has taken a host, someone to work through and what's worse is he tries to take those that people who fight him might not kill." She walked towards the palace again. "If he's looking to kill a mother and father he'll inhabit the child, there are few parents who will willingly kill their children. If he's going after me, he'll use someone that might affect me."

"Which is why you have no King?" He smirked knowing the subject was tenuous at best.

"Funny. Even for an Elf. No. I don't have a King because I am not willing to change who I am or what I've become. I'm not willing to stand down and I can't really. This place won't let me."

"Aron told me."

"Aron and many others don't get it. I don't want anyone put in harms way, I would shut off from them if I could, but they won't allow it. Now they are…they could be used by him against me. You understand?"

Haldir nodded. "But if their strength is beyond him, they can't be used."

"Don't be so certain." She walked up the stone steps and entered the palace, which was now deserted of all people save those who worked for Alya. She walked down towards the kitchen, where several women were working, including Maeve. Each of them curtseyed and went back to work, before Alya sat on a stool in front of a large cutting block table;

Maeve brought over a mug with steaming liquid inside it, "It'll help you get through the day, M'Lady"

"Thank you." Alya smiled as Maeve set down another for Haldir, who was settling onto the stool near Alya. "It's good."

Haldir sniffed at it and too a sip. "What is it?"

"Chai." Alya laughed, "Its spiced tea. It's good"

Haldir nodded and sipped again. "It is not alcohol?"

"No. This is just something that tastes wonderful and can actually wake a person up for a while." Alya swallowed down more of it, "I'll have a few of these throughout the day since I've been up all night."

"I do not require it."

Alya snickered, "Good then that will leave it all for me." She winked at him before drinking again. She got off her seat and moved out towards the interior of the palace to find that Navarre had finally arrived; he was walking into the palace still in his battle attire.

"M'Lady" He bowed.

"Oh stop." She laughed, "Good to know you came home to a city in peace?"

"Yes, but for how long?"

"Don't ruin my mood." She smiled and watched Navarre turn his attention to Haldir.

"Please, a moment."

Haldir bowed his head and walked away, somewhere towards the stairs that would lead him to his room. Alya looked back to her friend. "What's this about?"

"We will have more come from his world, you know this."

"Yes." She had a moment of revelation. "It doesn't mean they will have to stay. Or that Haldir will have to stay." She turned to face him directly. "We'll let them know what might happen. We'll give them the option." Navarre nodded at her comment. "Do you want to go to their world, stay with them?"

He hesitated. "No."

"You've thought about it though."

"You're right, but this is my home, you are my people." It was met with a sigh. "I've considered it, I won't lie."

"I've considered it." She laughed and finished her mug of tea. "Are you worried that some from our world will want to go there? Let them, they are free to do so if they want. They know this." She moved to set the mug down. "Or are you worried that some will want to come here and stay?"

"Not worried, but I would question anyone who would want to live here." His comment was met with a laugh.

"I cannot speak for them, Navarre. If they want to stay I will welcome the help. If you or any want to go, I will wish you all fortune."

"Why do you always push me to go?"

"Because, I feel we have become your burden in many things. And as much as I like to hear that you think we are your family, we aren't your people."

"Neither are they. They may be of similar line, but they aren't from my world. I'll be happy here and I'll be happy if you will stop taking on everything by yourself." That received an even louder laugh from Alya. "Child…" He paused. "I never told you, but when I came here from mine…it's because my people were at their end. I was told to come here and give what I had to help destroy the Evil."

Alya turned back to her friend, but he didn't let her comment, "The Evil can never be destroyed, it's part of the world. We can simply hope to keep it at bay." She nodded, knowing what he said was true. "So we continue to fight and hope we have enough time in between." He smiled. "And we can allow people into our lives when we are given the opportunities." Alya walked away, shaking her head. "I'm just saying don't push people away, just talk to them as you do us." Navarre spoke out before she was out of earshot and smiled as she waved to him.

Walking up the stairs she got to the second level, "What did he mean by that?" Haldir walked in from the balcony.

"Do all Elves have such hearing?" Haldir nodded with a quick bow of his head. "He meant that I should explain all so that they may make up their minds about us."

"How so?"

"If you remain when the Evil returns, there is a…it's like an hourglass turns over. You would only have a limited amount of time to get back to your world before this one disappears. Same would be said for anyone from any world."

"How many are from this world?"

"Unknown. I wasn't. Navarre wasn't. There are many that weren't. Some didn't have the choice." Haldir followed her down the hallway. "I don't want anyone else to be caught off guard. I want them to know ahead what they will face."

"Then should that time come, I will decide." He bowed. "Do your people always worry about you in the ways they've shown?"

Alya smiled, blushed slightly and laughed, "Ignore that. They want me to be happy and they think certain things will make me happy." Before Haldir could say anything more she stopped him, "Its not that it wouldn't, but it shouldn't be something forced."

Haldir nodded, "He is correct that there will be others. I cannot guarantee who though."

"Will you assist me when they do? Let me know who each person is, whether they should be trusted?"

"Of course, M'Lady…Alya."

"Thank you."

"M'Lady, there are several people from the Kingdom of Calais here to see you." Taen bowed.

"Very well." She moved passed Haldir. "You want to come?" Haldir bowed and followed behind her as they walked down the stairway. Two men were at the bottom, bowing as she moved closer. "What is the problem, Gentlemen?"

"We came to find out about what occurred in Empheron. We want to know if we should be worried."

"No, they are dead. Oh, and it was because of a member of the world Haldir is from."

The men bowed towards Haldir, "Does that mean we will have allies when He returns."

Haldir looked to Alya, "Yes it does, since He would be a threat to our world as well as theirs." The men bowed again, and this time Alya spoke out, "Since we have allies from across the sea does that mean we can count on you and not just your women or your small infantry of men, most of whom are older than you?"

"M'Lady that is an insult." One of the men spoke.

"Yes it is, but no more than your atrocities against your people" She scooped up parchments from a table. "You gentlemen will go back under guard. There will be men who will take you into custody and you will no longer be in charge of a once honorable city. I've chosen those who will take over and the people have agreed. You will not be charged with crimes. Unfortunately, you committed none, but you will be "demoted" within the city to menial tasks; tasks you will perform better than you ever did the job you just lost."

The men appeared flustered, which was a source of amusement for Haldir who was smiling. "Are you going to disagree with my decision?" Alya was clearly upset.

The men looked at one another, embarrassed at this point, but did not respond. One of them hung their head.

"I did not think so. Now please go with these men and head home. Unless you'd prefer to be under my watchful eye." The men bowed and exited quickly followed by several men.

"How long have they been in command there?"

"Too long, I'm afraid." Alya moved out of the room, handing the parchments to another guard, nearby. "Just with everything else, I've put off doing this. I shouldn't have, it wasn't right to do to those people."

"Still you did take care of it." Alya smiled at Haldir's comment as she ascended the stairs again, this time heading towards her room.

As she neared her room she bypassed it and headed for the balcony which overlooked everything on the west side of the city. The breeze blew in allowing comfort from the still rising sun, she closed her eyes to it, and took a deep breath, "Are you just handing out comments when you feel the need or is this how you feel?" She looked to her friend.

"I say as I feel I need to. I hadn't realized…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Look if you feel the need to comment, please do, unlike some I actually prefer it."

"Not unlike your name being use." He smirked.

"Exactly. But I would prefer it before I put a bad choice into action." Haldir bowed acknowledging her request, just before someone came from behind him. "You mind, Haldir." She pointed to Jora, sending Haldir off the balcony.

"You certain you want to do that?" Jora smiled slyly.

"Shut it." Alya glared. "So?"

"He is on his way, I don't know how long it will take, but he's heading the right way. And the others are going to have a tougher time."

"Tougher than Gandalf obtaining ascension?"

"Actually, yes. Gondor has been without a King for so long they may not be accepting and the…what was the word…?"

"Steward."

"Yes, Steward is a bit mad I think." She spoke so blasé that Alya had to laugh.

"Just a bit?"

"He's nursing a still broken heart and, in part, it's driven him to madness. The coming war and many other things contribute."

"The son should make him step down then."

"Not every child is like your family's children were. Some people respect their parents." The comment received a smack to the backside of her head, making her wince. "I meant it differently."

"Damn right. We respected my father and mother. You…"Alya turned from her. "If my father had attempted to do something that would harm us or these people we would have made him stand down THAT would have been his order." Turned toward Jora again, her finger pointed out at her face.

"Yes M'Lady, I'm sorry." She knew she had touched a nerve and that the subject was an extremely sensitive one. "Forgive me." She bowed.

"I'm sorry. I…Go on."

"That is all, M'Lady."

"Go get Lored and Cristiani. Now." The order made Jora jump into action, she moved off the balcony and down to do as she was bid to.

The Quest

Alya moved down the stairs and into the library where Haldir was. "Are you supposed to remain here or are you meant to go home at some point?"

"I was told to remain until summoned. Is there a problem?"

"No, but I will be sending some to your world in the coming days to try to smooth out a possible problem. What do you know of your world of Men?"

"Gondor and Rohan are the main cities. I know a bit of them, but nothing substantial."

"What about their Kings or the Steward?

"The King of Rohan is Theoden; he has a son Theodred and a niece and nephew, Eomer and Eowyn. His sister's children I believe. I do not know specifics beyond that." He paused a moment. "There is no King in Gondor though many of my people believe there should be one."

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, Alya" He smiled. "His father was seduced by the Ring…you have heard of the Ring."

"Yes, but about Aragorn and the Stewards."

Haldir nodded, "Aragorn is a good man. I believe he would be a worthy King, he'd bring honor back to them all." The comment raised Alya's brow. "The Steward attempt to do right, but he is encumbered by something."

"That was very civil. I'd heard he's slowly going mad and taking it out on his children." She turned from him smiling slightly.

Two men walked into the room, "M'Lady?"

"Lored, Cristiani, good. I was speaking with Haldir and I hope that he will give you some insight into his world so you don't embarrass yourselves or Aquetiri." The men bowed. "Is there anything wrong with me sending them?"

"Not that I can foresee, M'Lady."

Alya nodded, "Good, would you mind telling them anything they might need to know?"

"I would be happy to, M'Lady." He bowed again toward her.

"Then you must sit with Haldir, learn what you can and learn it well. When you are done, have Taen find me and I will get you on your way." She smiled, "Unless you wish to go with them?"

"No, that was not my order from Galadriel." Alya nodded at Haldir's comment and left the library, so that he may acclimate them to his world.

Evil's Minion

Searching and seeking across the horizon, every animal known to every being in Aquetiri was aware of its presence; birds screeched and flew off frantically, animals from everywhere rushed away. Moving over the landscape towards a cave high beyond the Breach, It entered almost seeking out something, the darkened form snaked in and out of every corridor, hunting.

Another figure, a corporeal figure, moved into the light; it was large and bulky with an almost stone-like structure. "Yesssss." Its eyes were a glowing blood red color, its massive body mangled by time, with almost skeletal wings which extended as it stretched its massive form; it bowed to the darkness. It listened as if the darkness spoke to it in its ear, smiling at the unheard words, "Yessssss. He will die." It seemed to swoon to the darkness almost like a child hearing a lullaby.

The darkness backed up, almost retreating then moved forward and gripped the creature in its unseen grasp, "I sorry Master, not dead, brought to youuuuuu." It spoke enthralled by his Masters strength. The darkness moved back, snaking out of the cave and back into an emptiness of where it was shuttered into.

The creature opened it mouth almost like a yawn and screeched out loud, sending a shiver across the landscape till it dwindled at the edge of the Breach. It moved toward the mouth of it cave without crossing into the rays of the sunlight, but wasn't the sunlight that it fears, it was it's Masters Loss of power.

Returning the Favor

"Ready?" Alya smiled as Lored and Cristiani walked out, geared in standard traveler's attire. They bowed their heads; Haldir walking out behind them. "When you reach the first city, find either…" She looked to Haldir, "General Boromir of Gondor or King Theoden of Rohan. Give them these parchments." She handed them each two parchments, seeing Haldir nod. "Any questions?"

"None for the Elves?" Lored asked.

"No. Jora has been in contact with them, but I feel these Men will take a messenger they can welcome in person rather than a woman who appears in ethereal form." The men bowed and mounted their horses, heading out into the East, leaving their Queen to question their safety.

"They will do well, M'Lady." Haldir walked up.

"I'm glad you are certain, these men have never left Aquetiri before." She looked back and smiled. "They will, I know." She turned a moment towards Haldir. "Will more be sent from your world?"

"Perhaps. I can not say with certainty."

"Elves, Men or Dwarves?"

"Whichever they will be allies." He bowed his head and then smiled at her briefly. Alya turned back and watched for a time till the riders were away, she said her prayers silently for a safe journey and for those who they encountered to truly be their ally. "Worried?"

"Wishing I could be the one to go, actually." She turned back and headed into the palace, returning to her more professional attitude. "I want to know ever possible attacker. How many and how to kill them." Several went rushing off into different direction, leaving Navarre, Haldir and herself to enter the library.

"The one from the Breach." Jora whispered, Alya turned, showing actual fear this time.

"The Breach?" Haldir turned his head toward Navarre.

"It's an area in the far North that is dead, the Evil saw to it. His minion, the worst of them were there." He looked at the new set up of the chessboard. "It's said that once the connection made all beyond the Breach will be renewed and all Evil banished.

"Stop" Alya looked at him.

Haldir looked confused, "Some say that the connection is her marrying a chosen mate." Navarre responded to his look.

Alya showed an imagined pain hearing the words, "That is one persons opinion, and she's only half a person."

Jora giggled, "I read it in total, not my fault the Advisor Elf agrees."

Alya shot her a look. "Yet you can't determine who this connection is supposed to be, can you?" She moved to her short friend. "It took my family's blood to awaken Aquetiri; we had to do this of our free will." She circled her, "Do you know how to find this betrothed?"

"No, but grow exceedingly happy when you get so flustered." She giggled louder and rushed out of the room.

"Are you certain she is not a Dwarf, M'Lady?" Haldir smirked, "She has the skill for it."

The comment made Alya laugh and shake her head, "I will contemplate that, Haldir." She attempted and failed to wipe the smile off her face. "What if this connection is married already? What if he is a Hobbit or Dwarf?"

"There is that chance. The prophecy says nothing about you having to make them a mate."

"You and Jora and several others have delighted in trying to marry me off, now you say 'Oh they may not be a husband'." She blew a raspberry at Navarre, waved her hand and turned away.

Navarre laughed, "Like Jora I do so just to get your blood going."

"Who's to say it isn't you, Navarre?" For the first time ever she saw Navarre choke on his own saliva at her words.

"I do not believe it would have been made known before now, M'Lady, but if you wish me to attempt to verify…"

"No, no, no. I'm just in denial. I hate the thought of someone trying to take command from me now that I've come so far."

"He could not, he is supposed to be your equal, but none can take leadership that was never arguable."

Alya smiled, "On the walls it's said, none may lead that are not chosen. None may hold power above the chosen. Should anyone attempt it they will fall to madness and death at their own hand." Haldir nodded. "I suppose he could see the walls, if you wanted?"

"Perhaps tomorrow."

"Valid point, I think rest is needed, and I pray we get a full night tonight."

"Every night, I would rather." Navarre walked out, followed by Haldir and Alya.

10


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Road to Gondor

"Why are we so certain this is right?" Aragorn rode up next to a regal looking Elf.

"Because our allies deem it necessary." Elrond kept his eyes ahead, his head cloaked, showing little more than his face, "It is what you were meant to do."

Aragorn wanted to ask so many things in that moment, mostly from apprehension of what they had requested of him. He'd been running from it for so long, and with the destruction of the power of the Rings he had no excuse now.

"You wish to ask why we consider them allies when their enemy destroyed our enemies." Aragorn nodded to Elrond, never surprised by his knowledge. "It is the reason behind the killing that is important. Their enemy, this Evil, needs them to feed off of. In the moment they came here, he was defeated so he had to feed in order to have some power remain."

"What is this Evil?"

"Of that I am uncertain. Perhaps when Gandalf arrives we will be able to ask." He rode evenly, undeterred by any hazards in the road; Aragorn following, behind them one of Elrond's sons, along with several others from Rivendell who were making the journey.

Aragorn thought back to leaving Arwen, something he hated doing and his frown spoke to that fact. "And when we aren't well received in Minas Tirith?" His appearance never let on to his true calling or nature and his weapons remained close in his mind as he rode, almost as if expecting Orcs to come out of the shadows within the forest where they rode.

"We have requested emissaries from Rohan to assist. We also have a delegation from Mirkwood who will meet us on our journey."

"Denethor will not like being cornered, nor will his sons." He was more at ease, weaving through the natural path on the forest floor with the sun breaking through the leaves in several areas.

"True, but things are inevitable at times. They will have to accept it for the good of Gondor, for the good of this whole world." It was enough to solidify it in Aragorn's mind. He knew the Elves wouldn't just do something unless they had a true belief.

Rohan to Gondor

"Is it wise to make this journey, my lord?" A young man rode high in his saddle, his armor fitted well to him, his helmet not coming close to covering his long blonde hair. "Based off of…"

"Elrond, Eomer. Based off of Elrond's request. It's enough for me and for all of Rohan." An older man rode just as comfortably in his saddle as they made their way through the valleys and passes.

"Without an enemy we should be celebrating, my lord." Hama commented.

Theoden smiled and nodded, "Agreed, but if what killed our enemy is that strong we will have to ally just to defeat him."

"They say this enemy has no form. How can something without a body be a threat?" Eomer spoke without thinking and then realized his words, closing his eyes to them.

"I don't have to explain do I, nephew?"

Eomer rode up, "How can anything be that powerful, my lord?"

"That is why we must ally with Gondor and all the realms that need it. We may very well see a great war and the horse lords of the Rohirrim may well be needed." Theoden frowned; he turned his head to Eomer, "If that happens all of Rohan will answer."

Eomer nodded to the comment and then fell back; they'd left Theodred in charge and Eowyn at his side along with a stunted Grima. No one sure of what would have happened had Sauron and minions not been taken out, but this was not the time to dwell on what would not be, now was the time to focus on the present.

The terrain was varied and rough at times, but as skilled as the men of Rohan were they rode undaunted, spears in hand, swords at their sides. Along the way lay small villages and towns all loyal to the King and the Rohirrim, the people bowed as the lords of Rohan passed them.

Docking in Pelargir

The men onboard the Casella rushed around to dock their ship once more, this time with far more precious cargo then they'd ever brought from Aquetiri; ropes tied to moorings and ships sails already tied down the men had only to allow their cargo off to begin their journey. Lored and Cristiani moved slowly with their horses, Akhal Teke's, gifted to them by their Queen because they would do well on a long voyage. After setting foot on the docks several men were awaiting them, the one out front had near shoulder length brown hair, his eyes narrowed toward the men, unsure of why they were sent.

"Welcome, men of Aquetiri." His voice was strong.

Lored bowed and moved forward, "Thank you, I am Lored, my Queen sends her regards and bids me to turn over a letter to the General of Gondor."

"He has ordered me to escort you to Minas Tirith, I am Captain Faramir." He waited for the visitors to mount their horses. "They are a magnificent breed."

"Our Queen's gift, Captain. She prefers them to all others. It's said that they rode 2500 miles in 84 days, which included 3 days over open desert."

"Impressive." Faramir waved them to join him.

Lored kept silent, but he could see Faramir wrestling with something, Lored smiled knowing what he did about Gondor from Haldir, Jora and his Queen. He rode up to his host, who was a fair distance from the others who rode.

"You do not wish to give that to the Steward?" Faramir hesitated.

"No, my order was to give it to the General. In fact, M'Lady was so insistent she sent a General to speak with a General." He smiled toward Faramir who opened his mouth slightly in revelation.

"Then we must take you to General Boromir." Faramir, smiled, "May I inquire?"

"Please."

"Is it true that your Queen goes into battle?"

Lored chuckled softly. "Unfortunately." He shook his head, "She is a worthy fighter, but she is our Queen and I would prefer she not be in harms way."

"A worthy fighter?"

"Yes, she's a strategist who's got clear thinking and insight. She's been a part of several campaigns, all of them victorious."

"If they were victorious then why worry? I mean if she were a man and your King would you feel the same?" The comment made Lored hesitate and think. "I don't mean disrespect, General, but if she has so much insight I would think you'd want her at your battles."

"She likes to say that we are sometimes given the greatest insight from those outside the situation. Now I will have to tell her I understand that statement." It led Faramir to laugh a bit.

"She has no King?"

"Let me give you a little insight, Captain. If you ever meet her, don't ask that." Lored laughed, "She is inundated with those questions day in and day out from several of her closest. I personally prefer dealing with her, she does not rule the way many do."

Aquetiri

"Do you think they made it?" Alya looked up from a book in the library.

"By now, yes." Navarre spoke out, seeming slightly frustrated. "How often will you ask this?"

"Till I have word, you know I have no patience." She smirked.

Haldir sat in the corner watching the back and forth.

Navarre smiled, "Why not ask Jora?"

"Because I can't find her for the FIRST time ever." She closed the book. "I hate that she can do that."

"Shall I send out people to look for her?"

"No." She moved to the chessboard and moved a piece, removing an opposing piece.

"You do realize I will win in four?" Navarre looked at her.

"You realize I know this and can beat you in three?" Alya smiled, closed mouth, and walked away. "I'm going for a walk."

Haldir and Navarre stood up, moving over to the board; scrutinizing over the move. "She's right." Haldir smiled.

Navarre looked at him, "I see that, thank you." He moved over it to study the board.

Haldir left to catch up with Alya, who was making her way through a back passage on the first floor. "Where are we going?"

"To bother Jora for the first time that I've been here." Alya looked over. "So who will be sent here?"

"I would suspect that Legolas of Mirkwood will volunteer."

"Volunteer?" She stopped a moment.

"Because he has a fondness for new experiences." Haldir stopped with her in the hallway. "However, I'm not certain about others."

"Too bad. I was hoping to have a little forewarning."

"None will do you harm, Alya." He showed concern.

"I know. I just prefer to know in advance of what I might have to deal with." She was met this time with a nod and began to proceed through the corridor and through a small doorway near the end.

"Where are we going?"

"Jora has a few hideouts around Avalon." She smiled at the comment and moved down a flight of stone steps. At the bottom of them she moved through a narrow hallway. "She doesn't like that anyone knows, so this will give me great pleasure that another person knows." They moved to another door with light flickering under it.

Alya knocked with her fist, the echo filled the corridor. "Jora?" They heard scurrying from behind the door. "Jora?" Alya tried to door, pushing against it slowly till it gave way, allowing the light from within to light up the corridor.

"Why's he here?" She pointed to Haldir.

"Because it annoys you." Alya looked to Haldir and smiled. "Have you discovered anything?"

"Many things." Jora waved them in, but did not speak until the door was shut tight behind them.

Coming up on Minas Tirith

Cristiani looked on in awe as the city they were set to visit came into view, it was immense and hosted varying levels which where nearly unbelievable. "Impressive."

"We have always thought so." Faramir looked back. He touched Lored on the arm and pointed towards riders that approached them. "General Boromir, my brother." Lored nodded, smiling, as the group of them rode faster to meet up with the arriving group.

"Welcome, friends." Boromir stopped short of them, holding up a hand to keep his men back. Faramir did the same as he and Lored moved up.

"I thank you, General. I am General Lored of Aquetiri. I was ordered by my Queen to hand you this." Lored turned over the document to Boromir who sat boldly, wearing what Lored's queen would have considered street clothes.

"To me?" Boromir looked puzzled.

"She was emphatic about that, General." Lored watched as Boromir read the parchment, his lips widened slightly at the words, his eyes narrowed and giving him a furrowed brow.

He looked at Lored finally, "What she speaks of, He is a threat even now?"

Lored nodded, "Enough of one that he could take out your enemy in his failing."

The comment alone made Boromir nervous. "She believes this is what will be necessary for the peoples of Middle Earth." He shook his head, "A woman?"

"Were you to meet her General, you would understand that she does nothing without fully thinking it through. She knows this enemy, she's fought this enemy. She even saved an Elf from it." Lored spoke with passion. "I would follow this lady into anything. I had followed her father into it. That is my trust in them."

"I had heard the rumor of the Lady of the Light. I'd heard that the fighter had received a mortal blow." Boromir questioned.

"No. She was injured, but not a mortal blow. She has her insights, she trusts them. Just as she trusted me to come here." Lored assured his hopeful allies.

Boromir nodded and turned his horse around, "Ride with me, General." He moved passed his men, Faramir closing behind them, but keeping back enough to keep the men in reserve; Cristiani beside him. Boromir searched for the words, "Did she wish you to tell me because I might persuade my father?"

"No, she did it because of your love of your people and your home. She knows from ways I do not know that you would do anything for Gondor." He saw Boromir nod, "She believes this will bring all of Gondor through the war when it comes."

"I cannot promise anything. I see what she says as being true, but this is a difficult task."

"It would be difficult for her as well, but she believes you have the strength and fortitude to accomplish this for the sake of all."

"I'm certain you've been asked, but why should we…?"

"Why consider us allies when the Evil killed your enemy? Yes, I've heard it. The reason he killed him was so that he would not fade as much as he normally would. Every time He has fallen it takes 1000 years to return, because of your enemy it will take him less time. This means that He is a threat to everyone. He infects those He can to do his bidding and that could be hundreds of thousands."

"How do you destroy this Beast?"

"I've thought on that, it is a hushed subject because of the answer, Boromir. You can't destroy it." He paused looking back a moment. "I overheard the advisor and my Queen talking, they don't tell our people because of the damage to morale. You can't destroy It, it's in everything." He thought on the comment for a moment. "I mean people have an inherit evil in them so as long as they do He will exist."

"That is disturbing."

"It's not as bad as it seems. In our world He built up an army, vast and great. We are killing them slowly. That way the power He needs is drained. That is why He brought us here, that is why your enemies died. Once we have everyone under the same understanding, He can't gain the same power." Lored smiled. "He will be reduced to a few minor evil acts that he can barely survive on."

Boromir nodded, "I am afraid then that he is feeding off my father.

"No, I don't. I believe your father is suffering a madness of sorts, but that is not something that can be fed off of. The Evil can feed it, and may be. That's why she wanted you to have this parchment."

Boromir nodded, "I will do all I can for Gondor."

From Rohan to Gondor

"What if they don't accept him, my lord?" Gamling questioned.

"We will worry on that when it arrives. Have Eomer ride up, Gamling."

Gamling bowed his head and slowed his horse, falling back to where Eomer was.

"Yes, my lord."

"I was thinking on who to send to Aquetiri, I had thought of sending someone from Rohan", He paused for a moment. "Would that be acceptable?"

"You are thinking of sending me?" Eomer was startled, "Have I not served you well in the Westfold?"

Theoden laughed, "Yes, which is while I believe you would do well as an emissary."

"I believe your son would be better suited. He shows far more diplomacy."

Theoden was troubled, "Perhaps you should learn that as well."

Eomer bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

"I do not wish to force this. Consider it. It is a new world, I want them to see the strength of Rohan and you show that, I believe." The comment gave Eomer a cause to smile; he had not considered that to be the reason for Theoden to send him.

No Turning Back

Upon reaching the passage that would take them into Gondor, Elrond and his party were met by those of Mirkwood; Legolas, son of Thranduil and a small contingency of Elves. "Good to see you again, my friend." Aragorn nodded to Legolas, "You are meant for this, you must understand."

"Good to have you with us, my friend." Aragorn smiled, but didn't respond to his comment. They were a distinct contrast to each other; Legolas with his long blonde mane smooth and pulled back at the sides, and Aragorn with his brown almost chestnut hair, scraggly and waved, but they had such similarities most of which were never seen on the surface. They rode on, speaking of things unrelated to what their mission was, Aragorn still struggling with the idea and Legolas feeling his apprehension.

"They have sent emissaries as well, Aragorn." Legolas broke the spell.

"I have heard as well. Good men from my understanding, loyal to their people."

"And they have an advisor who is an Elf." Legolas smiled.

"This pleases you to no end I see." Aragorn smile broadened.

"Yes. Though, I am interested in meeting him. He is not from our world, I don't believe."

"Has your given you leave to go?" Aragorn saw Legolas nod at the question.

"Who will you send?"

"Why do you think I will be able to send anyone?"

Legolas smiled, "You still don't believe you should be King. You were born to it."

"I will, but only when I am on the throne. Until then I will not make decisions when so much can affect the outcome prior."

Gondor

Boromir led the guests up the path to the Citadel of the White City where the remains of a great white tree stood. Dismounting his horse he looked sickened, "How am I expected to do this?"

"Because it's right, Boromir. Because it's for the good of all Gondor." Lored spoke solemnly. "You know this is right."

Boromir nodded and looked to his brother, who was made aware of the request on the parchment. "How do you want to do this?"

"Give him the right to step down once Isildur's heir arrives." Lored could see the despair on Boromir's face. He knew what he asked, but he had to, they had to have someone within Gondor side with what needed to be done.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Have him arrested, temporarily." Lored swallowed hard. "I know it seems unreal. M'Lady would have a problem if she had to do this to her own father, but her father would understand because he cared for our people that much."

Boromir couldn't argue it, he knew what Lored was saying was true, knew what must be done and a small part of him didn't have a problem with it. He believed it was for the best, and that Gondor would become stronger for having done it. "Shall we enter then?" He waved the General and his friend in, following behind them, unaware that Elrond and his group were arriving shortly.

The made there way through the large structure, it's architecture was profound and ancient, with large windows which allowed the light of the day to cascade in on the white surfaces, almost making it appear that they had a slight glow. Their steps announced them long before the heralds could just before they made there way into the main hall, where a man with long graying dark hair sat, his face sullen with what seemed to Lored like disdain.

Lored bowed to him, "Lord Denethor."

"These are the men from Aquetiri?"

"Yes father." Boromir spoke attempting to make it sound friendly.

"What word from your Queen?" He stepped down and towards Lored.

"Just that she extends her greetings and wishes you to consider a plan." Lored was suddenly worried that Boromir would not do as he said.

"Go on."

"Before we arrived there were a great many things that should have occurred, one of them being a King on Gondor's throne."

"Gondor has not known a King in ages. Who would your Queen suggest?"

"She does not suggest anyone who is not meant to be on the throne. She would never assume to." Lored bowed.

"Isildur's heir?" He scoffed, almost fighting off something.

"Yes. He lives and he is best suited…" It was then that Lored knew he'd overstepped.

"Suited? You are suggesting that you know what is best suited for Gondor? An absent King on a decaying throne." His anger flared a bit.

"Father, if what he says is correct then there will be need for a King. For Gondor, for our people." Boromir tried to step in.

Denethor looked at him. Lored still seeing him struggle with something. "Is there a problem Lord Denethor?"

"No. No, there isn't" Denethor turned again, his breathing becoming rapid. He moved from the great hall, "Give me a moment."

Lored remembered back to what Jora had said and became worried. He hoped she was right in her assumption and that a leader like Denethor was still feeling hints of the madness he obtained by the trickery of their original enemies, but he was still uncertain and he knew he could not drive at Denethor the way he might his own leader.

Turning to Boromir, Lored searches for an avenue to assist him, "Boromir, he was driven mad by the Palantir he uses. Your old enemy saw to it. If I'm right then my enemy may be using it as an advantage. You must make your father see this, he is a strong man and a valued Steward, but he is strained by it."

Boromir looked to his brother who nodded, they both went walking to where their father had gone, when their father stopped them by coming back into the room, "I must know…" Denethor looked to Lored.

"Anything, Lord Denethor."

"Is your enemy making…doing this?" He pointed to himself, he'd become a shell of the man he was meant to be, but he'd retained a bit of his sanity in the death of those who'd originally cursed him.

"I believe so, my lord." Lored had hope for a moment. Denethor was fighting it and everyone in that hall could see it. "You were suffering at the hands of Sauron and with him gone you were granted a reprieve. Now I believe our enemy has made an attempt to infect you."

He searched out, almost in a state of madness, "How do I stop this?" His eyes showed the madness that was there. He looked at his sons, with such reverence, ashamed for how he had treated them both; he began to nod at nothing.

Boromir was disturbed by it. He wanted to move in and then backed up, unsure of what he should do. He looked to Lored, "I don't not want anyone to witness this."

Lored held up a hand, "What is it you want from us, my lord?"

"Boromir will take command, till I am well. Yes, make certain all know I am battling sickness; that I give up command freely and will agree to whatever my son decides." He moved up to his son, "You will do what is best." He moved back, seeing his son nod to his request, he smiled, "Come, help me, Faramir." He held out an arm which Faramir was all too happy to take his direction.

"This is good, Boromir."

"How can you say…?"

"Because he's aware of it; that alone has helped relieve some of the madness." Cristiani stepped forward, "Did you not see it? He appeared stronger from the admission."

Boromir thought for a moment, "So what do we do now?"

"Just what your father wanted. Do what is best for Gondor." Lored was relieved at the turn of events.

It wasn't too long before Faramir returned, his stressors seemed gone from him and he carried a parchment, signed by their father. A written decree giving Boromir all power over Gondor, a fact that froze his blood.

Dual Arrival

With Minas Tirith in sight two groups met up on the lands before the great city; all greeting each other with thoughts of their newest enemy and what they each must do. They rode straight for the gates right behind a delegation of Dwarves who had not noticed them.

They made their way through the large gates and along with winding streets; people who watched them commenting in whispers or trying to determine their quest and some simply bowed to the visitors.

Outside the Citadel soldier stood waiting, the groups dismounted. The Dwarves showing disdain for the Elves, thought respect was given to Elrond. They moved forward as a group, approaching the guards.

"Lord Boromir is waiting."

Some of the men looked to each other, questioning, "Thank you" Elrond bowed his head following the guards inside.

"We expected your father, General Boromir." Theoden walked forward, smiling.

"My father has taken…"

"Ill" a voice came from off to the side of the hall as a man with long white hair and beard appeared.

"Gandalf?" Boromir stood up from the seat he'd been in. "Welcome."

They were all stunned by his appearance. "It is good to have you." Elrond smiled, "You are well?"

"Quite." He moved in, "Denethor is in need of help, Lord Elrond; perhaps we can heal him as he needs." Elrond bowed as the two walked back before Boromir or Faramir could say a word.

"I was given this title till you arrived. I hope that what I've been told is right, my King." He stood up and bowed to Aragorn who was a bit taken back by it. "Emissaries from Aquetiri have already arrived."

Two men came forward, one with a parchment for Theoden; they bowed and moved back. "Our Queen has asked us to convey our urgency and our thanks for taking the steps you have. It will be a necessary thing." Lored smiled.

"We have a feast for tonight; we can enjoy ourselves and talk of the steps that must be taken." Boromir suggested, moving toward the banquet hall.

"Is there anything we may do to help your father?" Aragorn offered.

"No, what he needs he will receive in those that have already gone. Thank you though, my King."

Aragorn stopped Boromir allowing the others to pass through the doorway. "You do not need to do this if you are uncertain, General." His voice little more than a whisper to Boromir's ear.

"If what I've been told is true then it's what's best for Gondor, which is what I care most for." He moved away and then stopped, "Swear you will do what is best for our people, Aragorn."

"You have my word." Aragorn was impressed.

"Then you have my loyalty." Boromir entered into the banquet hall leaving a stunned Aragorn to follow.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Running up from her dungeon barefoot, Jora slipped and fell, sliding on the polished stone floors passed Maeve who could do little more than laugh at the spectacle of the short woman flailing in her layers of garb. As she slid she could little more than hopelessly claw hand over hand at the wet glossed marble, her fingers doing nothing more than slipping as she moved closer to the adjacent wall.

Just as she righted herself she turned, enflamed at the housekeeper, "You did that on purpose."

"So I am capable of visions now, toadstool?" She tried to stifle a laugh. "You should perhaps wear shoes which is what most do."

"There are times when my Queen does not wear shoes." She got to her feet trying to stabilize her balance.

"She has grace when she walks, you do not." That comment got a huff out of out of Jora who stormed off, almost loosing her balance again, toward the library; leaving Maeve to laugh hardily as she exited.

Entering the library she was still flush from a mixture of embarrassment and of anger, "What happened to you?" Alya looked up from the chessboard.

Haldir sitting directly across from the Queen, he glanced over and noticed Jora standing there with the back of her clothes damp. His gaze went to Alya then to the board to determine the next moves that should be made.

"Nevermind." She straightened herself and moved over, sliding next to Alya, "It's nearly done."

"What's, nearly?"

"All are falling in line and we should have word soon." She smiled.

"You are pleased with yourself aren't you?" Jora nodded happily at Alya's comment. "So how did you get so damp?"

"You should reconsider housekeepers."

"Because you didn't watch where you were going?" Jora snuffed at the comment, "I mean I would have looked before running across the glossy marble floor, which already has a degree of slipperiness to it."

Jora pierced her lips together, "And you would know when she scrubs floors?"

"Every week at this time exactly, that's why I wear my favorite boots. They are good on those floors." Snuffing again at Alya's comment, Jora turned, crossing her arms and pouted a bit. "Oh stop it. It's not becoming."

"Ok", she hopped to her feet, "There will be new guests coming."

"When?" Alya moved a piece, smiling. "Check"

"Don't know." She watched as Haldir moved his own, pulling himself away from being beaten.

"When you do, you can come back." She smiled and moved another piece, drawing the interest of Navarre. "Check."

Haldir looked strenuously at the board, trying to determine his next move. "Strange game."

Jora turned and let, heading back for her sanctuary, leaving the group to finish the game. Haldir smiled and moved his piece, removing Alya's lead again. "I can beat you in 6." He spoke confidently.

Navarre shook his head as Alya smiled, moving another piece which Haldir hadn't considered, "Check and I have you in 1, my friend."

Haldir looked at the board, studied it, but he knew he had no recourse, "Must a person give up?"

"No, I said, however there is a point where you must admit defeat. This is not a game of war, but a game of strategy and tactics. To lose here, simply tells you which route you should not go the next time." Navarre was pointed in his comment.

"Then." He laid his piece down, showing he knew there was no other option for him. "You must teach me more on this game."

"For a first time player, you did well. I mean Navarre just taught you about an hour before we started playing." Alya stood up and walked over to a pitcher, pouring herself some water before taking a drink.

"Thank you. If any are sent from my world they will be good people. I give you my word." Haldir commented to an earlier conversation.

"I wouldn't expect you to speak for people you don't know. Where I'm from seemingly good men can have ulterior motives. Some are even against a woman ruling, though they are good men." She moved back toward the board. "All people have flaws, even Elves, I'm sure."

She got a look from both of them, giving her a giggle which made Navarre laugh as well. "Shall I order rooms readied, M'Lady?"

"Not yet, even if they landed on the southern shore it would be two or more days before they reached the kingdom. No, instead have people within the port town ready to receive them first. Pay for a messenger to set out to give us "warning" and make certain the emissaries have what they need to bring the guests here." Navarre smiled at her order and walked out of the room.

"You had this thought out." Haldir questioned.

"Ever since I knew there might be visitors. You said you would remain until you were sent for, yes?" Haldir nodded. "Then you will give me some insights into the visitors when they arrive?"

Haldir nodded again and smiled. "I am at your service, M'Lady."

A King's First Order

It had been days, but Denethor was doing well; he'd healed from his wounding and was seemingly in a sane state. He'd made his way, wearing his best attire to the Citadel's courtyard where they would be crowning a King. He came upon his son's, both of whom were in full formal attire, Boromir and Faramir smiled broadly seeing their father in such a good state.

"Are you certain you wish to join us?" Faramir moved forward, energized by his new relations.

Denethor smiled and nodded, "And I am ready to accept a King. To not making every decision." He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"So you approve, Father?" Boromir moved up, he was rarely dressed so well with the wars that he had to fight, but it was preferred attire for Denethor to see.

"Were I in the mind I had been I would not have been approving, but I see now what was plaguing me." His smiled faded slightly. "I'm sorry, to both of you."

The boys, now men shook there head, indicating there was nothing for him to apologize for. "You'll excuse me a moment, I wish to speak with our King." Boromir smiled and moved away toward the hall where he'd seen Aragorn emerging.

"General." He clasped the jacket at his throat, his beard was now growing out more; his hair more tamed then during the ride.

"May we speak after the coronation?" Boromir seemed disturbed.

"Would you prefer now?"

"No. No, we should go. there are a great number of people waiting. Some have been waiting far too long." He feigned a smiled. "After will do, my King."

Aragorn nodded and walked, Boromir at his side, both moving toward Denethor and Faramir. "Are you certain you have the strength, Steward?"

"Yes, my King." He bowed, though not as much as he should.

"Then let us go and finish this. Give the people an excuse to celebrate." He smiled; his face seemed slightly older with the garb he wore.

They walked out to an awaiting group, thousands it seemed and not just those from Gondor. There were Elves from many places, Dwarves and Men of Rohan scattered throughout the people. Many were silent as Denethor took his place, in between the advisors of Gondor and Gandalf who held the Crown of Kings.

Before the ceremony Aragorn was put at ease seeing Arwen standing by her father, the both were wearing such regal attire and watching for him. Her smile alone settled him, as he moved to the step just in front of Denethor and turned to face him. Denethor spoke clearly and proudly, feeling more like the man he should be, happy that he would be allowed a second chance. As he finished he lowered the crown atop the new Kings head, smiling and then stepping back allowing Aragorn to turn and face his people.

Aquetiri

Several riders set out, riding for different port towns with explicit instructions from their Queen and her advisor. They carried with them parchments with detailed instructions for several people within each town and as the riders reached certain points they veered off to head in their own direction.

Alya watched from the city walls until they were out of sight; she smiled "Hello Jora."

"M'Lady I wish we could have been in Gondor. They had a coronation and it would have been a sight to see." She struggled getting up the last set of steps.

"You didn't like mine?" She smirked.

"Yes, my Queen. I just, I saw a glimpse of the city, Gondor and it's quite beautiful."

"Isn't Avalon beautiful?"

"Y…yes, my Queen. It's just different." She was getting flustered. Thankfully no one was around to see it. "You'd have to see it, M'Lady."

"I know and I may at some point." She turned. "It's alright, Jora. I know what you meant. Besides, Haldir told me of Minas Tirith, I would love to see it."

Jora bowed, moving aside to allow Alya to pass and then turned to follow her down, still not wearing shoes. She had to hop down a step at a time which made keeping up with Alya nearly impossible. Fortunately, Alya waited at the bottom for her to catch up, ignoring anyone who might stare at the spectacle.

"Do you know which will be joining us?" Alya walked on as Jora hit the same level.

"I know a Dwarf and an Elf, but exactly who I can't tell." Jora moved up along side Alya. "As for the Men, I don't know if the two main cities will send someone or if they will send one only."

"That doesn't help me. You know I have no patience."

Jora giggled and walked up the stairs of the palace, Alya wiping her boots on the boot brush out front. "Clean off your feet. Maeve cleaned the floor not that long ago." Jora huffed and sat down, using one of her over cloaks to brush her feet clean, making it far more dirty then it was to start. "And you will be putting on clean clothes when they arrive."

"They are clean." She stopped short of the door.

"When?"

Jora was silent.

"We will have new made." Alya walked away shaking her head. "Maeve?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Have the seamstress make new clothes for Jora; I don't want her to have them till our guests arrive. Also, see if we can't find someone to scrub her clean."

Jora meeped out a whimper.

"You are a reflection of Avalon, no of all Aquetiri and you will make the best impression." Alya looked back at Maeve from Jora.

"Yes, M'Lady."

"After that you can go back to whatever you want." She smirked to Maeve and left.

Jora bowed and looked at Maeve. "Don't worry, toadstool I'll make sure she's happy, but she's right. Sometimes you have to look like a woman, not an overgrown garden troll."

Jora giggled and curtseyed to Maeve, who let out a laugh before she scurried down the hall toward her sanctuary. Maeve watched her go out of her sight and shook her head moving back to her kitchen.

Celebrations

It seemed the whole of their world was celebrating while Aragorn and Boromir entered a separate hall, leaving Arwen to entertain the people with her father, Denethor and Gandalf with her.

"My King." He struggled to speak with purpose. "I…"

"You don't feel you belong here anymore." Aragorn turned to face him.

"How?"

"Gandalf said some might feel this way, because we didn't go through what was first foreseen. I believe Theodred is having a similar problem." He walked over and sat, putting out his hand for Boromir to sit across from him.

"I wish I understood it. This is my home and I don't feel I belong here any longer." He didn't sit, instead pacing the floor. "Am I feeling the madness that held my father?"

"No, you aren't. You are simply feeling like there is a missing piece."

"Does it mean that if these people hadn't shown up I would be dead?"

"I don't know, not even Gandalf knows." He stood up, great concern on his face. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"May I think on that, my King?"

Aragorn smiled with a slight laugh, "Of course, I will listen when you need."

Boromir bowed and turned to exit, allowing Arwen to enter as he left, "Is he well?" She moved to Aragorn, hand taking his.

"He's lost. Many are and no one spoke of this happening."

"Perhaps my father can speak to this woman that showed herself." She smiled hoping to relax her husband. Aragorn spoke to her in Elfish and kiss her lips softly, leading her afterwards out to the party that was being held for them.

Ethereal Journey

"You called for me, Gandalf?" Jora hovered before him.

"I did, Jora. I have a question of you or your people."

"I'll try to answer." Jora smiled

"We have many people who feel they don't belong. Do you know of this reaction?"

"I've never heard of it. When I came to this place it was because I was called to it, same as Navarre. I haven't heard of others with this problem." Gandalf looked disturbed. "Allow me time to ask my Queen and I will tell you her response."

"Thank you Jora, perhaps I will see you when I come to Aquetiri." Gandalf smiled seeing Jora's reaction, it was almost laughable.

"My Queen will be overjoyed and I will get back to you after I speak to her."

"Thank you, Jora." He watched her fade away and turned to Denethor who sat surprised by the interaction.

"Impressive. This girl…she is a girl?"

"Yes."

"This girl can do such a thing, and she does it so clearly, so strongly." He moved to the area where she stood and waved the air. "Will she be able to find what is wrong with my son?"

"I hope they will." Gandalf hesitated. "I was thinking it might be best, for Boromir, if he went with me to Aquetiri. As an emissary for Gondor."

"In his state?" He was disturbed at the thought. "I don't believe that would be wise…" He thought a moment. "But if you think it would be good for him, now, and with you going I will concede."

"I believe it will help him. It will take his mind away from what he's going through and he will be speaking for Gondor."

Denethor nodded, "Whatever you believe best, my friend."

Aquetiri

"My Queen?" Jora snuck into the library, but left when she didn't find Alya. She moved up the back stairs and headed for Alya's chamber. She listened at the door, quietly, and then opened it. "My Queen?"

Alya was up in a second, holding a knife in one hand and her sheet against her with the other; her breathing heavy. "You just walk in?"

"I'm sorry, but there has been a question asked of me and I believe you can answer it."

"Is Taen out there?"

"Yes, M'Lady, I'm sorry, but she said it was extremely urgent."

"It's fine, thank you." She refocused, putting the knife down and grabbing her robe, covering the silk shift she was wearing. "What is it?" She grabbed a glass with water in it by the bed, taking a drink to rid her of the dryness.

"Gandalf said that many of his people, of their people were feeling lost." She spoke sheepishly.

"Lost?"

"Yes, as if they did not belong."

Alya nodded, knowingly. "I've heard of people suffering this." She got out of bed, moving to the door. "Taen, go get me Navarre please." Taen bowed and did as she asked.

"I am sorry, M'Lady, I didn't mean to wake you for this." Jora was waved off by Alya, who was waiting for Navarre.

"M'Lady?" Navarre walked in, wearing a long robe as well, seeing Jora he took a breath.

"Some of the people from Haldir's world are feeling "lost"; can you explain it to Jora?" She sat in a seat by the window, enjoying the breeze.

Navarre laughed, "It's something that happens when a person's path is changed without warning." Jora sat listening intently. "The person's destiny, fate or path is already set and when our world comes into being it shifts that and it throws all of that into chaos.

"So nothing is wrong except they have to find a new path?" Jora quizzed.

"Exactly."

"I get it." She jumped up from where she was giddy. "I can tell him." She rushed out.

"Don't wake him up like you did me." Alya yelled.

"Sorry." She poked her head back in and then left.

"And you had to wake me for this?"

"It seemed urgent. Besides I'm not going to let her wake me up and not let you in on the fun." She smirked. "Anyway, my explanation isn't as understandable as yours."

In Darkness He Thrives

In the skies over the open fields near the coastal town in the west it flew, searching its prey. It would not feed on animals tonight, for its Master wanted him to instill fear; tonight he would find human flesh to devour and he will leave its skin for others to see.

He swooped and weaved in the air, hearing noises from a farmhouse, and seeing a man walking to his barn, a bucket in hand. Smiling viciously he spiraled downward and snatched the man up, taking him high into the air, not to be seen alive again.

At sun up a woman from the farmhouse walked out in search of her husband, she moved toward the barn shouting his name, "Pavel where is that milk?" As she entered the barn she looked up and screamed; it was so loud it carried on the air for miles and so filled with fear no one that heard it would mistake for anything.

In the barn was a lump of flesh, no blood, no body, just flesh heaped on the floor. She panted moving toward it, then backed away before running frantically to her home. Before she could enter the creature scooped her up and flew away.

Later it returned for the husband, leaving no trace. 'Master doesn't want them to know yet.' It thought to itself.

Gondor

A knock came to Boromir's door as he looked out his window, watching the sunrise. "Enter?" He turned to face his visitor.

Gandalf walked in, "I have been told that this effect you are suffering is common for some." He moved in.

"How so?"

"Some people who've been taken from one path often feel a separation from what was to what will be."

"How do I combat this?"

"I told you father and I will tell Aragorn that you should join me when I go to Aquetiri." The comment made Boromir look at Gandalf directly. "Is there a problem?"

"To leave Gondor?" He moved closer to the older man. "Will that help?"

"I believe so. It seems that many people who are there aren't from Aquetiri originally." Boromir was silent. "I believe the trip will help."

"Very well. I would like to tell Aragorn, if I may?"

"Yes, tell him you wish to be Gondor's emissary." Boromir bowed and walked out ahead of Gandalf. Heading for the great hall where Aragorn was eating his morning meal and speaking with his new advisors.

Aragorn seeing Boromir waved off the others, "Come in."

Boromir walked up, his mind still heavy with what had been going on. "You said you would hear my request?"

"Of course, name it."

"I wish to go to Aquetiri with Gandalf, as Gondor's emissary. He said you were looking to send someone."

"I was. I'm glad you've chosen it." Aragorn knew he'd be the best person to speak for Gondor and its people. "You will leave soon, since you are going with Gandalf?"

Boromir nodded, "He said it may help me with whatever this is."

"Then go with my prayers." Boromir bowed making Aragorn chuckle softly. "You do not need to do that. Not with me."

"But my King?"

"With everything we've had to go through and with what you've had to do for your people. You are every bit a noble man, General Boromir. I can only see you as an equal, at least within the Citadel."

"Thank you, Aragorn." He was truly touched by the comment. "I will do my best for Gondor and for you."

Aragorn smiled and nodded, "Go get ready for your journey. I will see you off when you are ready."

"Thank you." He left quickly to ready himself for his trip.

Aquetiri

Alya drank down a mug of coffee, the smell wafting throughout the palace as Haldir walked in. "What is that?" He nose curled up slightly.

"A bitter and harsh drink. You probably wouldn't like it."

"From the smell I doubt I would." His curiosity got to him.

"It's espresso. Very strong and after my wake up call I needed stronger than the tea." She smiled as Maeve brought Haldir a cup of the tea.

"Master Haldir." Maeve curtseyed slightly.

"Thank you." He took up the mug and walked with Alya as she made her way to the patio overlooking the gardens in the back of the palace.

"I'm told Gandalf will be here." She drank down more of the liquid.

"Jora spoke with him."

"Yes, it seems a few have a lost feeling."

"I had similar when this began, but being here I feel at ease. I can't explain it."

"Navarre said something to the effect that you had a path prior to us coming and when we arrived you were forcibly moved from it, that's why you have a lost feeling. He said you have to find a new path."

"I believe then I have found it. I feel at peace here."

"That's good then." She finished her mug and turned to set it down when Maeve arrived with another for her, ready to take the first. "Thank you." She smelled the liquid in the mug.

"Was it such a startling thing to be awoken this morning?"

"No, but it was startling. I was having a bad dream so being abruptly ripped from sleep was disturbing." She sipped some of her drink. "Don't tell that to Jora."

"But you normally like to torment her."

"Not on this, she was seriously bothered by what Gandalf had told her." She drank down more, "I will never torment her when she's helping people."

Haldir smiled and bowed just as Aron walked in. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, but you will be happy to know that Gandalf is arriving with the emissaries." Alya smiled at his reaction.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arrival on Foreign Shores

Several members of the crew rushed bow to stern trying to make their paying customers off-loading seamless; they tied down the sails and threw lines to teams on the docks while several people watched their work. They never missed a step nor did they drop the baggage of their guests when they threw it over the side to awaiting arms, only to be sat on the dock with extreme care.

"We'll have you off-loaded shortly." The captain moved toward them, a pipe lit between his lips. His face was aged by the sea salt and time, his hair stark white which gave away his age.

"There is no rush, Captain." Gandalf smiled, watching a young man peering out from behind the mast. However, every time he was caught he hid again, giving Gandalf a joyous laugh at the reaction.

"Yes, but my Queen will be wanting you on dry land as soon as possible. I know she has people to escort you to the City." The captain moved next to Gandalf and leaned against the side rail.

"She knows of our arrival?" Legolas stepped into the conversation.

"I know she knew people were going to make the trip here, one of her advisors is a seer, but I don't know if she was aware of who was coming. Usually, she knows things well ahead because of that. She asked each coastal town to make certain you had escorts and that your rooms would be prepared once you made it to Avalon." He exhaled a plume of smoke; the scent of it had an essence of cherry to it.

The gangplank was lowered to offer an easy access to the dock; each visitor off-loaded, grabbed his baggage and looked around the dock, finding a man standing where the dock met the land waiting for them. He smiled, his narrow face making the act seem odd, seeing how many men had shown up, bowing to them as they walked up.

"You have been expected" He was a short man with a slight build, "The Governor of Savarin asked me to welcome you to Aquetiri and our home." He was a rather thin man with salt and pepper hair, and wore elegant attire which would make most think that he was more a nobleman than a servant.

The guests bowed their heads, a thank you to the man and that's when the shortest of them moved forward, "Will we make for Avalon tonight?" His voice was rough as was his mannerism and appearance which included axes as his main weapons.

"No, after such a long voyage we believed a night in a bed would suit you all." He bowed again. "I have yet to be told your names. I am Mister Themlek or I can be called Jorn."

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin." The man bowed to Gimli, waving his hand back showing him toward a group who were waiting to tend to their needs. He moved ahead along with other Dwarves who followed behind him, none spoke a word though.

"Legolas of Mirkwood. My father requested a few to travel with me." He motioned to two other Elves who nodded their heads nearly in unison.

Again the man bowed, "You are of the same peoples as Haldir?"

"No, similar though." Legolas moved forward as well, followed by his fellow travelers who bowed to the greeter.

"Boromir of Gondor." He moved up slowly, smiling slightly at their host before moving towards the others who'd gone ahead. He had no additional advisors with him as Aragorn felt he was more than an adequate emissary to discuss what was needed.

"And you sir must be Gandalf." Jorn bowed deeply to the older man.

Gandalf smiled and past the greeter as well. "Your Queen has given you detailed instructions?"

"She wanted to make certain none of you were insulted during your visit. We have items specific to your needs and if we do not have something, please ask." He led them to a well decorated building where the interior was that of extravagant comfort. On a tray, held by a woman were goblets and to her right the beginnings of a banquet.

"There is a large amount of food here." Gimli smiled.

"If all is not eaten the poor receive it."

"Is this common practice?" Boromir questioned seeing the man nod he felt comfortable speaking further, "Do you have many poor?"

"No, she makes certain we are trained and schooled, the "poor" is not eloquent, I'm sorry. It's more along the line of those who might need extra." Boromir nodded at his reversal. "If you would prefer we can hold off on the meal so you may clean up."

"Nonsense, I never see a point in letting good food go cold." He moved to the woman who offered him a drink which he sniffed at before swallowing the liquid inside. "What is this?"

"Mead, sir" The girl answered. "If you prefer I can have ale brought in."

"No this is good, a bit sweet, but good." He drained it and moved on, each person doing the same.

"Enjoy yourself Boromir, this is meant to bring an alliance we well may need." Gandalf spoke in a hushed tone so as not to interrupt the others.

Boromir nodded, "I don't understand the attentions we are receiving."

"Ask the lady when you meet her." Gandalf smiled, knowing a bit more about the leader of this new society.

"Ask a Queen why she chooses to do something?" He thought it offensive.

"Then sit in question." Gandalf puffed on his pipe, enjoying the aroma. It was a much welcomed gift from the captain who said that he'd find it smoother than most, which was showing itself to be an accurate statement.

They all sat around a large plank board table with platters larger than their own heads; the mead and ale flowing freely. There were several people assisting them at a moments notice so they were truly denied nothing.

Gimli devoured all he had, while Legolas and his people tried a few things some of the servants said Haldir suggested and they were enjoyable even to an Elf's palate. The sampling was appreciated by them all and one of them even tried some of the other items as well.

Boromir smiled finally, relaxed and enjoying the different items as much as he enjoyed the company around him; it was the first in a while that he felt at ease. He laughed at Gimli's stories and at the way the Elves drank, he knew that if he'd imbibed so quickly he'd regret it the morning after.

Outside an hour earlier a rider took off fast toward the capital of Aquetiri, his mission was simply to inform the Queen and her advisors that their guests had arrived. The horse he sat atop was a gift from the Queen herself and was meant specifically for this purpose because of the speed it could maintain.

The rider had to beat out others for the position and he would have it for whenever there was a need, for as long as he could ride. He weaved over uneven ground and around obstacles that lay in his path with ease and his only focus was on reaching the Queen as quickly as he could.

Target Practice

Haldir walked out toward the gardens, his garb flowed easily in the light breeze, making his way down the steps he saw Alya shooting an arrow at a target a good distance away, the bow was hand carved and, to Haldir, surprisingly well made. It flew straight when she released and hit the outside ring in the center of the target; he proceeded to watch the next two which hit fairly similar to the first. Her stance was experienced and her aim would have been perfect if not for the string on the bow.

"The bowstring is too old." He saw her turn to face him, her hair pulled back out of her face.

"I know, but I haven't found a proper replacement." She turned to take another arrow, but stopped as Haldir approached her. "My mother taught me the skill when I was younger; I had to keep making them till I had the perfect one.

"May I?" She handed him the bow and stepped back. "It's well made, but not perfect. It was not made by an Elf."

"Elves aren't the only masters of the bow." She smirked.

"True, we are just the best." That comment received a disbelieving look. "When I bring this back I will bring my own and give you proof."

"You better. I don't take anyone's word for anything." She smiled wryly before walking over to pull the practice arrows from the target. "Especially when they exceedingly brag about it."

"Do you practice because you expect a war?"

"Always. However, I practice to relax."

"I thought you played chess for that?" Haldir smiled thinking back to her last loss with Navarre knowing it would make her retort.

"No, I do that to upset myself. I do this to take out that frustration." She pointed to the target. "I just picture my opponents face on the target." She moved passed him and up toward the palace, unaware that the guests had arrived or that a great danger was looking to feed again near the west coast.

Another Feast

A brown haired woman rushed up the steps, hitting a large wooden door before rushing into the small wooden temple, blood still pulsing from the long slash wounds on her back, "Please." She spoke breathlessly, her hair disheveled and dripping with sweat. "Please help me."

A man walked out with long robes and beard, his hair parted in the middle seemed a greasy grey color, "You'll bring it here." He whispered closing in on where she stood, "You've already been touched by him." He motioned to the claw marks.

"Did anyone send for help, perhaps they will arrive soon?" She moved in, but he blocked her; she looked back at the door she'd just entered. "Please I have no where else."

"There are many here already, almost all of them children. Do you wish them their death at its hands?" He seemed almost angry and urgent at the thought of the creature entering.

She looked down, shamed by the thought of it, tears now pouring from her eyes, "I don't want to die." She looked back, in fear, hearing his wings flap, "Not like that."

The man looked back to see several children cowering together in a corner, whimpering at the sounds outside, several adults near them huddled together. "We sent a rider, but someone said he was taken, along with his horse. There will be no help from the outside."

The woman closed her eyes, sniffling. "Please I can't go back out. You have to let me stay."

The man pushed her back, he knew that anyone touched by the creature was marked and nothing could save them. That's what they had realized in the short time it had killed so many, it was a sad yet honest truth and he would expect no less from everyone if he'd been marked. The marked would be feasted on till only their skin remained; not even their bones would be left.

The woman cried harder still, when another woman came forward from the corner of the temple. "Let her stay, Alain. It's only right."

The man turned, shocked by the comment, closing his eyes he remembered the reason he started the temple. Nodding to the woman he turned from her to welcome the latest inside, but as he did so the creature ripped the doors from their hinges and beheaded the woman with one swipe of its clawed hand, its wings close to its back when it attacked; the woman's head bouncing on the floor before rolling a bit to a stop.

The man backed up in shock, eyes wide from the horror of it, but as he backed up he fell to the ground, his face completely covered in the victims spurting blood. "Run!" He screamed to those inside as the creature sat back on its haunches and began to eat, unafraid of any reprisals that might come at him and slurping at the liquid as it oozed from the flesh it devoured hungrily.

Everyone inside screamed and began to scatter, the children rushed through a small opening and fled into the basement of the temple. The adults who were there ran out of the temple and off to areas unknown hoping to evade being the next meal. Before the man could get to his feet the creature wrapped its clawed hand around his ankle and lifted him straight up in the air where he hung upside down well above the temple floor. He flailed a bit, screaming in vain at the beast as it licked its lips clean of the blood.

The man looked at the beast upside down, panting in fear and thrashing out in hysterics, but he knew nothing would help him at that moment. In what he felt would be his last moments he reached for something beneath his robes, but the creature caught sight of it and threw him down by his ankle breaking his back on the pew-like chairs.

The man gulped for air unable to scream out from the blow just as the creature began to rip his limbs off one by one; the shock alone should have killed him, but he survived until the loss of blood killed him. The events being watched by a boy, his eyes wide in horror as the man who risked his life to protect them was now the latest to be served up for the creatures feast.

Avalon

Alya moved around the front of the palace, her coat blowing behind her from her swift movements as she moved toward the city walls. Many people along the way stopped their duties and bowed to their Queen, who returned the acknowledgements with a nod.

She moved up the steps which led up to the guard's walkways along the walls, "Night."

The guards bowed, not surprised by her arrival, "My Queen." She had done this at least once every 7 days. She made certain their jobs were done easily either with offers of water or with just a conversation.

She smiled, and moved along the walkway looking out over the grounds beyond, "All clear, Hetsel?" 

"Yes, M'Lady." The man bowed. "All appears quiet."

"Good. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." Her hand touched the guards shoulder before she moved on. Smiling she moved toward another who'd made a visit to the walkway, "Aron? What are you doing up here?"

"My visions have ceased." He was visibly disturbed by it. "I can't explain it."

"Then we return to what we have always done." He looked at her quizzically. "We deal with things when we know them, not before." She moved next to him, sitting on the wall. "There is a point where we cannot rely on visions, but on ourselves."

"But if something…?" He turned toward her, signs of shame still on his face.

"If…if something happens we deal with it when we know and we don't beat ourselves up for not knowing about it ahead." She smiled softly, "You cannot save the whole world every minute, Aron. Accept it."

Aron nodded, "I wish I never had them to begin with." He forced a smiled. "I feel such a responsibility."

"Of course you do. You are a good person, with great intentions." She hesitated. "You know how I feel about visions though."

He nodded, smiling slightly, "That you do not know if the visions occur to warn of the act or if they cause it."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Now come, let's get off this wall and go inside. Have some mead and relax." He nodded and left with her, the men bowing as she passed. "Any way I can have them stop that?"

"You've tried, M'Lady. It didn't hold. For them you are Queen."

"I accept that, I just don't…I've always seen it as that without them I would rule nothing."

"And without you they may not have lived so long." Aron laughed at the face Alya made after he made the comment.

As they made their way to ground level she turned to their captain, "See to it they get extra food. Tell them though that they must stay sober for a while, just for the safety of our visitors."

The Captain bowed and acknowledged her request, "Thank you, M'Lady." He didn't move until they were out of sight, though.

Savarin

The night began to wound down when the emissaries started to leave for their rooms; the first to retire was Gandalf who nodded a good night before his exit. His feet seemed to glide across the floor to many of the servants, all of which bowed as he passed. One following him up the steps to make certain he didn't have a need before he retired.

The next was Boromir, who was again feeling uncomfortable with leaving Gondor the way he had, he'd told Gandalf earlier it felt like he was deserting his post. He stood up and drained the last of what was in his goblet, setting it on the table before he exited and moved up the stairway to a long hallway on the 3rd floor. He moved through the dimly lit passage and stopped at a door near the end, opening it to find a well appointed room with an oversized bed and large chair near a fire that had been started earlier in the evening.

He smiled to himself at that moment, 'You should enjoy it.' He attempted to reconcile himself to the situation before moving into the room and removing his coat, putting it on the back of a chair that looked like it was designed for that very purpose. He then walked across the room and settled into the chair near the fire, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth that filled the room; just outside he could hear the waves break against the dock and the birds calling out.

A knock at the door made his stand, "Enter?"

"Lord Boromir, I wished to know if there was anything you required before the evening is done?" Jorn's peeked inside.

"No, thank you. Will we be leaving before dawn tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sir. I will awaken you a short period before so you may have breakfast." Jorn bowed when Boromir thanked him again before he exited, leaving his guest to his own devices while others remained below still enjoying the party they created.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Though the ride to Avalon was mostly uneventful, the guests were energized by the sight of the immense stone fortifications that surrounded the city; beyond they could see a few structures none could recognize. They saw guards moving along the base of the walls looking out over the lands it shadowed and protecting their people from without and within.

"Impressive." Gimli commented, looking at the size of it. "Could hold off nearly any threat I would think."

"Unfortunately, it does not help with those that fly, Lord Gimli." Jorn commented in his normal pleasant tone, leaving Gimli to look on in question as to the types of enemies they faced.

"Still it is impressive." Boromir tone was calm.

"We've always thought so." Jorn looked over smiling, just before seeing a group approach in the distance. "I believe our Queen has decided to meet you ahead of our making it inside the walls of Avalon."

The group looked over to the riders that were approaching swiftly; there were at least 10 surrounding another 5 and from the distance they were you couldn't make out any of the riders, except that they all wore more masculine attire.

"Does she do this often?" Legolas showed concern for the action.

"You are believed to be allies to us, so yes." Jorn did not look back.

"There are two Elves with them." Legolas reported, "One of them is Haldir of Lorien. The other I have no knowledge of."

Jorn laughed softly, "That is the queen's favored advisor, Navarre. He's been at her side when her family passed and was originally at her father's side. She trusts him without end."

The riders approached and the guests could see the two women did wear men's attire; they rode side by side and were distinctly and visibly different from each other; the first being taller in her saddle with long wavy curls of blonde hair that were pulled back from her face giving her a far more groomed appearance then the second who allowed her mop of short hair to lay where it willed.

The riders slowed to a canter, then to a gallop as they approached; the guards for the Queen moved around the group in a protective manner of all within. That's when the visitors could see that she wore more than men's attire; she carried weapons that weren't unlike their own and her relaxed demeanor spoke of someone who was not used to title or name.

"Welcome, Jorn." She approached their host. "Welcome to all of you." They nodded to her greeting. "The messenger told us of your arrival and we've made arrangements for your stay here. I expect you to stay with us for at least the evening, Jorn."

"Yes M'Lady. Thank you." He bowed his head a bit.

She backed her horse up, moving before the majority of the group. "The messenger told me your names, but I would prefer to be certain, rather than face humiliation." She smiled. "I know from Haldir that you are Legolas?"

Legolas nodded deeply, "These are my advisors." He motioned to two other Elves that travelled with him.

Alya nodded. "You must be Gimli, son of Gloin?"

"M'Lady." His voice still gruff, regardless of his mood.

"I believe you then are Gandalf." She turned to him and bowed out of respect.

"You have good messengers."

"Leaving General Boromir of Gondor, if I'm not mistaken." She smiled toward Boromir who bowed his head deeply. "Good. Then we will ride into Avalon, you will be taken to your rooms where you can relax before dinner." She backed her horse around, turning her head toward them again. "I am happy you all arrived safely, there is a great deal to speak about." She clicked her tongue and rode out, surrounded again by her guards while the others followed suit.

The rides was not a very long one at this point and as they all dismounted at the steps of the palace a group of stable boys were prepared to take their horses to be cared for; these same boys would see to anything the riders needed, whenever they asked.

The palace steps were the same white as the walls except for the tops which had a slight gloss on them though they were not slick. They all ascended the stairs and as the doors were opened for them they walked into a great hall which stretched for a distance once inside. Along the interior wall were several women who bowed as the group approached, an older woman at the end seemed to lead them.

"This is Maeve; she makes certain everything is in order within the palace." Alya turned to the group. "She's assigned some of our best to assist you and if there is anything you need, just ask." She looked back to her guests. "Rest for now and when dinner is ready you will be escorted to the banquet hall." She moved away for a moment. "Oh and should you wish consider the palace open and go where you will…within reason." She smiled again and excused herself, moving toward several men in the back of the palace; Navarre following behind her quickly.

The group followed the servants up the steps and toward their rooms; each retiring inside. Boromir stopped for a moment before entering looking back down toward the door the Queen entered. "Is everything well?"

"I'm not certain, Sir." The young woman spoke, shyly. "Shall I inquire for you?"

"No, thank you." He paused. "She did say we could go anywhere?"

"Yes." The woman smiled again. "Within reason, Sir."

Boromir smiled, realizing what was meant by the comment. "No one would think of it, I'm certain."

"True, Sir, but she still says it. It came from…" The girl blushed quickly. "I'm sorry, I over spoke."

"No, No. Please."

"Her brothers used to irritate her by taking things literally. It was a game they played."

"Well I won't attempt to irritate her." The girl curtseyed and left, but Boromir chose not to enter his room; instead he turned back and moved down the stairs heading toward the same doorway. Pausing a moment and rethinking what he wanted to do, he decided against entering and turned to leave.

"General, please enter." The door opened and Navarre stood at the threshold giving him allowance to move inside, which he did; the room was covered in books from floor to ceiling and there were several tables within, some large which carried multiple items and some small carrying only one.

"Plans to attack?" Boromir moved up to the table which most of them surrounded, the Queen stood within them.

"Yes, we have another problem. One I gave little credence to, till now." She looked disappointed in herself. "But welcome, we will always take another's insight into matters of war."

"I'm told you are a General?" Farouq turned to him, putting out a hand. "Sorry, it's something that Queen Alya has instilled in us. It's a sign of friendship."

"Yes." He took the man's hand and shook it.

"Seems we have a witch in the woods near the Breach." Alya broke up any other conversations. "She's placed spells on people. Some so they will kill themselves, some so they will kill each other and still others just go missing."

"If she's a witch we have no way of fighting her." Another General spoke up, bluntly.

"Probston, I wouldn't have you here if I didn't need you for something." Her comment set him back a bit. "I need you to keep an eye on the town she's been harming. Keep people from hurting each other or coming to help her."

"You're planning to send Aron." Navarre was surprised at the revelation.

Alya smiled, "He's strong enough. In fact, he's the one that offered."

General Farouq coughed on his drink, "He's not a soldier."

"Perhaps not, but he's the only chance in this situation. If she can make people do whatever she wants why not come after Avalon or Savarin or worse, hit Calais since she's just recovered."

"Why hasn't she attacked this city?" Boromir's question was met with absolute silence and a broad smile from Alya.

"I am hoping, though I haven't asked, that they don't because they want as many casualties as possible. Going after us will bring down the bulk of our army quickly. With them attacking small towns they can continue till we hear of it."

"May I ask what the Breach is?"

"It's a dead area. The Evil occupied it when it held its greatest strength." Navarre moved closer. "There are many prophecies about it." He stopped when Alya cleared her throat. "But they are simply prophecies."

"So what is the plan of attack?" Boromir looked toward the Queen, as did the others.

"That is totally up to Aron. I told him not to tell me." They looked at her questioning her method. "If this witch is powerful she doesn't need to hear our plan beforehand. She can wait with the rest of us." That settled the room a bit. "Aron is capable. Look at his actions in the Valley." That made every General, save Boromir, nod in understanding.

"I will tell you of it another time." Fallet commented.

"For now, dinner." Alya moved out from around the table, putting her hand under Navarre's forearm. "Tell him there." She guided Navarre to hold back, smiling at him knowingly as the others walked out. "Don't you dare."

"I didn't mean to."

"And I'm supposed to believe it?"

"Perhaps, but it's enjoyable to watch you squirm."

"I could become a normal Queen and have you punished."

"No you wouldn't." The conversation left her in higher spirits then before as they entered into the banquet hall. A feast set before them on the tables that surrounded the room and the guests had already arrived. "Please sit." She moved over to the head of the table where a man held the chair for her.

Lives Lost

The dark creature flew over the township watching for anyone to move while earlier having picking up anyone that attempted escape and breaking their bones so they could not go far. He wanted them alive for his feast, it made the blood warm for him when it coursed through their veins mixed with fear; smiling down he saw a child scurry out making him swoop down fast, hoping for a quick kill this time so it could regain some strength, but before it could strike it felt something impale itself into him. In a small farmhouse across from where the boy ran an archer used his skill to allow the boy time to escape, but it was not enough. The creature grabbed the boy and as if to show the archer its strength and ferocity it bit into the child's neck, ripping away the side of it; blood spurted out, the boys once wide eyes rolled back and it was over.

The archer angered by the beasts actions pulled another arrow and shot it at him, this time the beast caught it in mid air and sniffed at it before it dropped it to the ground broken in half by its large bloodied hand. The creature seemed to smile before it flew directly into the unenforceable straw building it grabbed the man up and swiping at it with its claws to sever the spine. The man dropped onto the floor in a heap; the pain made him pass out fast, his blood gushing out into a pool. It snorted at what used to be his only adversary and flew back out of the home, leaving a witness, the archer's wife, to cower in fear.

Sniffling she wiped her eyes before moving out from the hiding place her husband set her in and found the door they'd created to hide if something should happen, she looked around carefully, lifting it, then she looked around once more and hopped in, shutting the door behind her tightly. She moved back and listened, almost holding her breath, yet all she could hear were her neighbor's blood curdling screams which left her to only imagine the agony the beast put them through before it allowed them to die. She could only sit there and pray that she would make it out alive.

Other Magical Beings

The witch moved about her home, looking through everything she owned, throwing it on the ground, knowing simply that she had to know what their plans were. She was visibly flustered as she grabbed down several jars with corks in them, she scattered them on a plank board table before moving to a book she had on a hand carved stone book stand. She flipped through the book and ran her finger over a spell. Nodding she moved back to the jars, uncapping them she put items into a bowl in front of her, another group she placed into a mortar which she planned to grind up with a pestle. Smiling she grabbed up a knife and cut her hand, wincing only slightly she allowed the blood to enter into the original bowl, when she finished she blew onto her palm and the wound sealed itself.

She moved outside and grabbed a bird while in flight as it passed her, she whistled at it which seemed to calm it quickly before she moved inside and cut its throat, allowing the blood to drain into the mortar. Smiling she watched it, the bird going limp as it finished draining, then she threw it toward the fire letting it burn to a cinder.

Slowly she combined everything and spoke some words, in a moment smoke billowed and turned red in the air. She blew at it and when nothing occurred she screamed out in anger, knocking the bowl off the table. Enraged she moved her arm across the table, knocking everything down onto the floor, her breathing erratic as she looked around her cabin. Taking a deep breath she muttered something and smiled, awaiting whatever it was she called to.

In the town just below her cabin two men moved through their homes, each man in unison picking up knives and moving into the room where their families slept, slicing their throats before they could awaken.

As the blood flowed from their families lifeless bodies the men snapped out of the trance they were under and looked at their acts in horror, the first man fled his home, screaming into the night at his act; the second sliced along his own throat, his life seemed to drain within minutes of him finishing the deep cut. He fell to the floor and died next to the family he loved so much.

The woman moved out into the front of her cabin and smiled, sniffing at the air. "Blood." Her smile broadened as she began to sway to some unheard melody, her voice began to hum a simple yet playful melody.

Avalon

The banquet lasted for hours, everyone talking and laughing about everything, each person at ease with everyone at the table which wasn't unusual with the drinks pouring freely.

Aron whispered to Alya "May I go M'Lady?"

"You know you can leave whenever you need." She looked at him with a smile. "You are ready to do this, right?"

Aron nodded, "She's powerful, but I know I can."

"If you don't want to we can find another…"

"No…this is for our people, M'Lady. I have to."

The comment made Alya smile, "Go, sleep well."

Aron left with Jora walking out behind him, "You want help?"

Aron turned, surprised by her, "You want to help? You are always saying that I'm…"

"I know. I say you can't do anything, but I do that because it makes you work that much harder." She looked down. "I'm actually impressed with the spells you create."

He smiled at her candor. "If I do, I'll ask."

Jora bowed to him, out of respect and scurried back to the banquet, watching as Alya spoke closely with the new general. She moved in toward Navarre and motioned over only to be told, nonverbally to hush which she smiled impishly at till Alya caught her look and shook her head slightly making Boromir look over in question of their glances.

"So, tell me about Gondor. About your King and Queen." She interrupted the situation and he told her, proudly, of his home, of his people and of those he gave everything for. She could just sit and smile at the passion he had for it all, she saw in him what she saw in all of her people realizing she could do no better than to ally with Gondor and its people.

Once finished he smiled slightly, "But I carry on a bit much."

"No, not at all. It's good that someone cares so much. You are very passionate about them."

His demeanor changed a bit, his smile now a slight frown, "I haven't felt that way lately though…" He shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's not important."

"I doubt that." She smiled at him but did not push, instead returning to the meal and the others.

After the meal everyone headed out to their respective rooms and Alya returned to the library to enjoy the last part of her game against Navarre who was already there. She studied the board carefully and moved a piece, keeping her hand on it till she was completely sure.

"I think I've got this one." She looked up at him for a moment when Boromir approached the entrance. "Come in."

"I don't wish to interrupt." He smiled.

"Never, we play this throughout the day, so an interruption is sometimes good." Navarre bowed his head, "Especially when someone is in denial of losing."

Alya looked at him, mouth open slightly in disbelief, "And some of us have no humility." She laughed, behind her close lipped smile. "So, what is 'not' important?"

"Gandalf suggested that you had a reason for my feeling out of place in my own home." He moved in, closing the door behind him.

"Actually, I do more so that the Queen, but yes."

"I believe he'd like to hear it." She looked over sipping on a pint. "Would you like one?"

"Please." Just as he spoke Taen moved away and toward the kitchen through a separate doorway.

"In the simplest terms, you had a path in the world you knew; you didn't know what it was, but it was what should have occurred. When we arrived, not by our own will, and the enemy removed your adversary and stopped that path from happening."

Alya laughed, "It just means our enemy created a new destiny for you, you just have to find it."

"Then in fear of being taken the wrong way I have to be thankful to your enemy." Boromir's comment made Alya and Navarre look over. "I believe I was meant to die in my world."

The room fell silent on that note, it wasn't expected and Boromir knew it. "Then we should thank the enemy for one unintentional good thing…After we've killed him." Navarre moved over toward him and grabbed the pint from the tray handing it to their guest; he then held up his own, "To your new destiny, may you find it quickly and may it not be the same route you previously had before."

Boromir smiled and nodded before drinking down a ¼ of the beverage. "This is quite different as well." He drained a bit more, wiping his upper lip clean.

"We have people who pride themselves on it." Alya sipped on hers as Navarre moved back and placed his chosen piece elsewhere on the board. "Damn." She looked at him.

"Would you prefer I let you win?"

"No, I'd prefer to at least play for longer than we have." She moved another piece which opened her up to be checked, something she hadn't seen before. "Sorry, General." She turned back toward him. "My family always believed in making use of what you are given. Take it as a gift and use it for the best gain."

Boromir smiled, "We are heading out tomorrow?"

"Actually, Alya has agreed to stay back with the guests." Navarre snickered when he saw her roll her eyes. "I will be going along with Aron."

"Would you like assistance?"

"No, we are simply keeping the villagers nearby from attacking us. Stay here, maybe she can teach you this game, since I irritate her so easily." He saw her eyes narrow at him. "I believe I will retire for the night. I hope you understand what I implied about your path." He smiled when Boromir nodded. "Good, then good night, General." He bowed again and left.

"He's too smug some days." Alya huffed at him after he left. "But he can play a good game."

"Chess?" He moved to the board. "It's a strategic game?"

"Yes, I can teach you, it's quite easy."

"Perhaps another time. I was hoping I could see these horses everyone speaks of."

"Ah. My Teke's. Tomorrow, after breakfast then?" She smiled and finished off her pint.

Boromir nodded doing the same, "I look forward to it." He bowed fully. "Until then, good night, M'Lady."

"Sleep well." She watched him leave and turned to a stack of parchments on a small table in the back.

"You like him?" Jora jumped out, trying to startle Alya.

"He's a good man." The Queen ignored her.

Jora giggled and twirled. "You like him."

"Where the hell do you get that out of 'he's a good man'?" Alya turned to her.

"You blushed." She pointed at her.

"I did not." She paused and caught herself from looking. "Prove it."

"Nope, don't gotta. You like him. He'd be a …"

"Not another word. Stop." She laughed when Jora blew a raspberry at her.

"Fine, but I'm right."

"Delusional." Alya laughed as Jora skipped away humming in a singsong voice.

Aron's Quest

A knock came to the young wizard's door, startling him a bit, "Enter?"

"You will be ready tomorrow?" Navarre smiled.

"She won't be coming though, right?"

"She's leaving it up to me." Navarre assured him, making him nod with the news. "Don't worry, even if you should fail…which I doubt, but if you do, she wouldn't be disappointed in your attempt."

"I know. I just don't want her hurt. I don't want you hurt and I think she might attack because of what I intend." He moved out, with his book to show his Elfish friend.

"No, she made that clear. You have the witch blocked and if we know she might find out. I would not want that." Aron nodded at Navarre's suggestion and went back to his work, before Navarre made his exit.

A Town in Ruins

The creature flew over the small town looking for anyone or anything else he could pick off, only to find nothing. He'd killed or maimed everyone he'd found and now with his attack at an end he knew he had to eat; he moved to the first area and began to voraciously devour each person in turn, not leaving out anything, but the skins that held their innards together. When it would come across a person who still happened to be alive, it played with the person till it got bored, and then slowly it would eat them, ripping off each piece till the person either died or passed out.

The woman still was in her hiding place, refusing to move even when the beast began to make a meal of her dead husband above where she cowered; she even had to put something in her mouth with she felt like the bile in her throat would come up. Tears fell as she breathed silently, trying to think of anything else than the actions above her, hoping that she would survive.

The beast slipped out after feasting on the archer, leaving the woman below. She looked up hearing it, 'Was I missed? Does he plan to attack after he's eaten? Does he know I'm here?' She shook from the questions, praying that he didn't know that he wouldn't find her. She swayed a bit, curled up, but always listening to the sounds above her.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Avalon

Alya watched a battalion of soldiers ride off toward the village cursed by the witch, she smiled apprehensively, wishing she was riding out there with them, knowing she promised to remain behind. From the city's wall she witnessed her advisor leading them, flanked by Aron; all of it an impressive display with only one exception, Aron's constant turning head to see his home fade into the distance. Alya laughed softly at it, because Aron was so hesitant on volunteering for anything and hated to leave his home; she looked on thoughtfully at them and when they were out of her sight she turned to leave the wall, nodding to the men who stood guard before she walked down stopping by Gimli at the base of the steps.

"Is all well, Queen Alya?" His pipe was between his lips, smoke rising from it.

"Yes, Gimli. All is quite well. Is there something I can do for you?'

"No, I was just doing as you offered, going wherever I wish." Gimli let out a puff of smoke.

"Then enjoy yourself, Master Dwarf. We have a market starting soon; you might enjoy some of the items being sold." She smiled and headed again toward the palace.

The walk did not take long and those she passed were busy at their own jobs, a sight she always enjoyed, just like the market itself. She passed by several vendors who were setting up their covered tables and stopped to have a conversation with them; mostly to get some insight on what they were dealing with and what they would like to see. She continued on until she saw Boromir in the distance, he appeared to be looking for her and that's when she remembered what she told him about the horses. She waved to the vendors, hoping she didn't seem rude for leaving so abruptly before leaving to meet with her guest.

"Morning." She smiled as she walked up, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. If you are unable to show me…"

"No, I gave my word, besides it'll keep my mind off the battalion that just left." She walked on, moving intuitively through the streets, bypassing the worst of the foot traffic till they both reached the stables. "These are my personal favorites. I was given them in one of the worlds we'd been sent to. They were the last of their kind or so I was led to believe." She entered the dimly lit stables only to find Tobes was at the other end, checking on one of the horses.

"Is there a problem, Mister Tobes?"

"No, M'Lady. I was just doing what I was allowed. The horses are fine." The comment was met with a nod. "I'll leave you to what you need." He bowed and walked out, bowing his head to Boromir as he passed.

She led her guest to an enclosure with a tan colored horse inside; its mane was pure white. When she looked back she laughed at the look on Boromir's face; he appeared unimpressed, "The horse has its attributes, they are more easily seen outside in the sun." She allowed the stable boy to bring the horse out, leading it by its reins. "Come on. Oh and can you have Saracen ready?"

"Already done my Queen." The stable boy bowed, "I will bring him out, right now."

She walked out of the stable and as she said the sun showed Boromir what was so impressive; the horse almost seemed to have a golden sheen to it making Boromir smile in awe. The horse moved as if to allow the light to catch its coat perfectly, almost knowing that Boromir found it beautiful. "Remarkable coloring." He moved in and stroked the horse's neck.

"See." Alya smiled. "Shall we take a ride?"

Boromir nodded and took the reins from her, his hand touching hers slightly, making Jora, who was a short distance from them become giddy. "Thank you, M'Lady."

She moved to her own horse which had a similar sheen over its blackened coat, "This is my Saracen, had him since he was a colt." She rubbed his neck before getting into the saddle. "I think a ride south would be good, it's a bit safer of an area." Boromir nodded to the suggestion and followed the Queen through the city.

The ride to the city's entrance required passing many of the vendors who were still setting up for the market which was already filled with people looking at the items being sold; every item from leathers and pelts to unusual items which bore no resemblance to Boromir's knowledge were put out on tables that lined the cobblestone streets. They rode slowly to the heavy doors of the city, finding around 20 men waiting for them some were men from their first meeting not to long ago, while others were some he'd never seen. They all seemed ready for any altercation, and Boromir had to wonder if they were hoping something would occur.

"They will ride with us?" He smiled as he rode next to Alya.

"It's the burden of being Queen, I'm told." She looked over to him smiling. "We could try outrunning them if you prefer?"

"Could we?"

"No. They are raised to ride. They were raised to protect me, if I need it." She spoke calmly, riding behind 8 of them who went through the gateway first, another 4 followed beside them, while the rest rode behind in reserve.

"Hopefully, we won't need it." The comment was met with a nod from Alya who looked over as they moved to a more open area to the south of the city walls.

"Should we make the attempt?"

"I could protect you if necessary, M'Lady." Boromir barely noticed the slight blush that crossed Alya's face, making him smile slightly.

"With all you know, do you believe I need protecting?" She looked over, the blush gone.

Boromir chuckled softly, "So you are a soldier first?"

"Born and raised around them. It's in my blood." She smiled uncontrollable when Boromir smiled at her comment.

"Then we must test your skill with a sword. Later?" To his delight she nodded.

They moved into more open areas, this time moving up before the men that rode, making Boromir question their reasons for it. "They are allowing us to move out ahead?"

"I'll let you in on a secret." She paused. "I don't like having babysitters." She laughed and kicked her horse into a full gallop, leaving Boromir to catch up, which he did in mere moments. Her men held back a bit, allowing them space, but not completely leaving sight.

"They ride beautifully." He caught up as she slowed to a cantor.

"Which is why they're my favorites. So do you feel lost still?"

Boromir shook his head, smiling, "Hopefully it lasts."

"Sometimes people feel that when they arrive here. I'm told that just being on these lands is a help."

"So no one leaves?"

Alya laughed, "They leave, it's just this place seems to heal them. Gives them a new perspective on their path."

"We'll see then." The rode on for a bit, "You aren't from here, I'm told."

"No. We came through a closed passage. We closed it in fact. When we got here we discovered a prophecy these people believed in. The prophecy happened to speak of new protectors to these lands. We chose to make ourselves those people."

"But you were the protectors. If you hadn't been then you wouldn't have made it this far." He suggested, and was startled to hear her laugh.

"I'm sorry, I don't necessarily believe in prophecy or visions."

"I've never known a world without them."

"But haven't you ever questioned whether the visions happen because of what is supposed to occur or do they happen to make it occur?"

Boromir thought for a moment, "I hadn't." He was truly now questioning it. "So you mean they might occur just to make something happen?"

"I don't know. I analyze everything and I may actually be wrong. I don't want you to question what you've known." She smiled and kept riding. "Here." She pulled out the bag the woman gave her, inside was a hard barrel shaped objects, but its hue was a soft red color.

"What's this?"

"It's candy, my weakness." She put a piece in her mouth, but Boromir declined, making her put the bag back into her saddlebag. "If you want one, ask."

Road to Destiny

Emerging through the pass in the mountains of Zeripher the battalion set up outside the village of the same name, ready to protect the townspeople from themselves. An almost comical thought for many of the soldiers, but it was their order and they would follow it without fail because their Queen asked for it.

They moved within the small village and set themselves up as planned, along various areas so they could do their jobs as needed; the people of the area looking on in question of their actions; they kept their weapons sheathed, but at the ready, smiling as people passed them.

Aron watched and when Navarre looked back to him and nodded he went in search of his intended target. He rode out passed the houses that dotted the land and reached a small foot path, making him dismount and go on by foot. A bag at his shoulder kept close to his hand for quick use; he walked over and around various small natural obstacles all of which took him close to an hour before he saw the waterfall which was the beginnings of the safe haven she'd created for herself.

"So that's your game, young wizard." She smiled, her black hair cascaded over her shoulders, knowing his arrival was imminent and knowing any attempt on the villagers would be thwarted by the guards she saw in her vision she chose another means to cause pain. "Perhaps an attack on one your care so greatly for will change the tide." She closed her eyes, murmuring something yet again, upon opening them her eyes appeared like black orbs, her lips turning a similar color.

Aron moved through the rocky and mossy passage feeling the spell that his adversary sent out, but he was unable to determine who it was meant for which was a source of mild agony for him; he shook it off and moved on so she couldn't do more against anyone else. At this point his determination grew out of that knowledge and he pushed onward, further into the woods.

Zeripher

Navarre looked out into the air, "She's made her attack." He looked to the guards, "Be ready." They stood looking for the danger, but nothing came to those that were near them. The spell did not touch anyone within the village and the guards would find no need to be there, save to give those who understood a feeling of security. They were left to question every look at was thrown at them and every person who chose to move close, worried that everyone might attack them or others at some point.

"Who did she attack, Lord Navarre?" One of the soldiers questioned, but no return response came, just Navarre closing his eyes to the thoughts running through his head and shuddering at them.

Avalon

Riding through the countryside, Boromir looked back to see one of the Queen's guard moving up quickly, no longer flanked by the others who still rode at a distance from them. He became oddly aware of his arrival just by the way the man rode and decided to confront the man first, blocking his path and noticing a strange hue to his almond shaped eyes and jet black hair which was cut close to his head.

"It's fine, General Boromir, this is Jin." She turned unaware of what Boromir was seeing, surprised by the confrontation taking shape. In that moment Jin threw a dagger at her, missing her head only because she rolled off Saracen backwards. Her feet landed on the earth, but she faltered slightly giving her attacker an advantage. She righted her stance and pulled her sword within seconds while her guards attempted to close the distance to protect her from her own man.

Boromir moved in his way again, pulling his own sword, but Jin was quick to take action; his blade a lighter made weapon was already slashing at the visitors face and nearly making contact had it not been for Alya throwing something from her pocket to the ground, an object that made a popping sound with it struck, that made Jin's horse rear up and drop him down behind before it bucked away. He got to his feet again, the spell still affecting him he headed for Alya with a single purpose and she could do little more than defend herself though she cringed at the thought of killing one of her most loyal.

"Jin?" She attempted to make him aware of his actions, moved back and yet in the ready for his attack. He moved fast, but as he swung his sword another sword blocked it; Boromir was once again attempting to protect her, they moved in a dueling dance that would have been impressive if it hadn't been for Jin's other fighting abilities; he knocked Boromir off his feet and was ready to swing when Alya hit Jin's face with the handle of her sword, dropping the man to his knee before she finished it off connecting her knee to his face.

"I don't want him dead." She turned back to Boromir, frantic at what was happening.

"He attempted to kill you." Boromir stood up, "Why?" The confusion was apparent.

"He's under the witch's spell." She pointed at her attacker just as the others began to move in, but Jin had recovered far too quickly and was about to strike again when he felt Boromir's blade slide in between his ribs; blood trickled down his chin as he looked at her. Alya, in shock, backed up instantly she knew it had to be done, but she wished Jin did not have to meet his fate this way.

Jin dropped to his knees followed by Alya, tears welling in her eyes as her friend died slowly in front of her. "I'm sorry, my friend." She whispered, but Jin, still under the spell made one more attempt, this time he was taken down by the other guards and killed.

Boromir rushed over scooping her up to her feet and moving her away. "I'm sorry, M'Lady…"

She shook her head still in shock, "You had to. He wasn't strong enough to fight her." She turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You have no reason to apologize. I…he's been with me since the start." She looked back at the body of the man who'd been beside her through the worst she'd seen and she began to shake, tears falling more rapidly.

"M'Lady, are you hurt?" Another guard moved up.

"She's shaken by what happened and we need to take her back to Avalon now. Have some men take care of her friend."

"He deserves a proper funeral." She spoke, trying to hold back her still falling tears.

"Yes, Sir. Yes M'Lady." The man bowed. "Cresson, Lanimer, get some men together and take the Queen and her guest home. See to it they arrive safely, as is your duty." The men bowed. "The rest of you four help me with our brother." He moved quickly to do as he was ordered.

Boromir helped Alya to her horse, "I am sorry, M'Lady. Could I change it…"

"There is no need for apologies General, please. I'm fortunate you were able to, I doubt I could have." She mounted Saracen while Boromir did the same on his own horse and then they rode off toward the city once more.

Witch's Den

Aron made the clearing, he gasped for air, feeling what had been done he was incensed and filled with hatred for the witch who was exiting her cabin at that moment to face him. She saw him and smiled, "You aren't even at your full potential, young wizard." She blew at her hand and a fireball moved at Aron who blocked it, sending it back at her cabin which ignited into a blaze.

"You attack my queen? Coward" He then spoke in a language unknown to her as the ground broke open sending vines up and around her body to hold her in place, their thorns digging into her white skin. She spoke words, but they failed and when she looked at her adversary she saw his eyes glow red, something she didn't expect. "You take her friends lives." He was no longer himself and his skin had become a pale white which glowed slightly in the sunlight, "You kill yourself."

"You are…" He stopped her words with some more of his own and she turned to dust, screaming out in agonizing pain as she stood there.

When it finished Aron collapsed panting hard, his eyes changing back to their normal color, his skin to its normal pallor. He looked around, sweat dripping from his forehead and neck; there was no more danger there. He staggered as he rose and moved to a small stream, scooping cold river water into his hands and splashing his face till the sweat and water were as one; he smiled looking up to the sky, happy at his victory and aware of his actions.

Zeripher

"It is finished." Navarre looked toward the witch's den, smiling and unaware of where the spell actually landed or who it affected with its touch. He moved around the village, checking on each man that stood guard, happy they had no need to force their agendas on the people. "He's won." The celebration though did not happen, though every guard wanted to. They knew their Queen would want to honor the victor herself and that's when the celebration would begin.

Avalon

Riding back to the gates of Avalon she could not force a smile to anyone no matter who she came across and when she reached the palace she found more reason to suffer. Jora stood on the top step, she seemed smaller that normal and that's when Alya realized she stood there saddened and ashamed. "I did not…I could not stop it, M'Lady."

"What?" Alya dismounted and moved up the steps quickly, followed by Boromir. "Who was hurt? One of the guests?"

"Lelia." She paused. "She was protecting Maeve." She looked back, seeing Maeve walk out, beaten and bruised with dried blood in areas on her face.

"Maeve!" Alya moved to her, she wanted to hug the woman, but she knew she'd cause more pain for her. "What happened?"

"Taen. He attacked me." She looked down. "My own nephew." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh. It was not him." She softly cupped the woman's face. "The witch did this, she cursed Jin as well, their actions were not their own." Alya wrapped her arms around her friend gingerly, as guards moved up along with Haldir and Legolas. "Make sure you take her to a room near mine. Please." They bowed and came forward.

"M'Lady, you do not have to…"

"Yes I do, and he will receive a soldier's burial. I swear it." Alya watched Maeve escorted in, not taking her eyes off the woman till she was out of sight. "What happened?" She turned back to Jora, eyes welling slightly again.

"He went mad, I heard a voice, but didn't know where it came from." She looked down in shame, "I made attempts, but he…Lelia rushed in and attacked him, trying to defend Maeve, that's when he…he…drove his knife in." The words dried her mouth out.

Boromir looked down, saddened by the news, helpless to do anything to stop it. "We should head in, M'Lady. You need to care for Maeve." He moved next to her and she nodded allowing him to escort her inside, his arm around her shoulder gripping her arm gently.

Alya stopped at the doorway, "Make certain the girl is given a heroes burial. Taen also have one. And anyone that tries to blame him or Jin for any of this, needs to speak with me." Her hatred was apparent before she moved in.

Boromir walked her to the steps and stopped watching her ascend them; her sadness was so strong it filled the palace. Gimli moved up beside him with Gandalf nearby. "She will be fine. She's dealt with more death than you can conceive, Boromir." Gimli watched with him till she too was not in view.

Boromir nodded at the comment before he walked outside again to await the other guards and the return of the fallen. His fist clenched, anger rose in him that he could do nothing to stop this and hoping Aron had been able to.

"A child shouldn't see so much death." Gimli looked at his friend.

"None should, but we do and she will again." Gandalf moved outside to join Boromir knowing the man needed some measure of comfort at this point as well.

Jora moved swiftly through the palace and out the back, her steps so certain she could have almost flown. She was determined to do her Queen's bidding, especially since she could not stop the attack earlier, that's when she stopped a moment and sniffled; she'd become so accustomed to the girl she actually wished she'd felt the blade and allowed her to live, but she knew she could not and she shook the sadness from her so she could continue on.

She rushed to the undertaker's business and went inside unannounced, "The Queen requires a funeral. For 3 of the Queen's heroes."

"3?" The man stood, his salt and pepper hair showing his age. "Of course. Who were they?"

Jora explained much of what occurred and in the end she once again held back tears, leaving the man shocked by it all. "Can you accommodate?"

"For the Queen, anything." He moved away and began what was needed. "Have them bring the bodies, if you will."

Jora bowed to the man and left, she shuffled now across the cobblestone and stopped, tears now streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. She looked toward the sky, blinking back the tears, "You will receive great honors, little Lelia, I promise it. You will see the hunting grounds and feel the love you should have had in your short life." She shook her head and walked back in, stopping at the kitchen to give an order for Maeve and the Queen's meal.

Zeripher

Aron made his way back to the village and when the people saw him they knew he'd accomplished his feat, they waved and cheered as he passed, but all he could muster was a slight smile and wave; knowing who'd suffered from the last spell she cast.

"You did well, Aron." Navarre walked up, "I felt the spell, but it did not take."

"It did, Navarre." He looked down, "I was late. She cast it in the direction of Avalon and Jin."

"Jin?"

"He attacked M'Lady, beyond that I do not know. Another attacked within the palace, but again I do not know the victim just that Taen was affected." Aron looked at the men who stopped dead in their tracks.

"We have to ride home." One commented.

"The Queen gave specific orders, we will obey them." Navarre felt a pang of guilt. "We can't provide assistance for her at this point and with the witch dead she can cast no more."

"He's right. I don't believe the Queen is dead, just in pain. I don't know who else was affected by it." He looked to Navarre knowing that if the Elf felt it necessary he'd ride his horse into the ground for Alya.

"Go about your duties and we will leave come sun up." The men nodded and moved out, leaving Navarre to question his order himself.

"She is uninjured, physically."

Navarre nodded, "But who else was injured?"

"It's unknown, Lord Navarre." Aron moved away and into a tent, falling onto a makeshift bed that sat in the middle of it, falling fast asleep exhausted from the mission and the toll it took on him.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Avalon

Alya walked out on the balcony from Maeve's temporary room, wearing a long white shift with a robe draped over her and her hair partially pulled back at the crown. She looked out on the morning sunrise and thought back on what she and Jin had gone through up till this point; arriving in these lands, fighting off the Evil on many occasions and seeing friends and family live and die around them, she frowned sadly thinking about it. She looked down onto the gardens, watching the caretakers work as if there were never any problems that occurred in the great city, 'refreshing', she thought as they moved around knowing everything that must be done and accomplishing it with no errors.

"Tea, M'Lady?" Boromir stepped out, startling Alya. "Apologies."

"Thank you." She walked over, taking the mug from him.

"The kitchen staff informed me this is your favored drink." He smiled as she nodded and sipped, "How is she?"

"Taen was her only blood family." She frowned slightly, "It's hard and she shouldn't have to go through this." Her voice cracked. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well. Is there anything I can get for you? For Maeve?"

Alya shook her head, "I should get dressed." She looked at her attire, "I'll meet you in the banquet hall for breakfast?"

Boromir bowed, "I look forward to it." He turned and left, Alya looking on till he had turned the corner.

"He likes you, Alya." Maeve moved out from her room.

"You asked him?"

"You know I'm right."

Alya waved her off and walked inside her room. "In a different time, with different problems, that might do something for me, but in this one, I have no time. In this one, time is too valuable to waste on trivialities of that nature." She entered and that was the end of the conversation.

The comment making Maeve even more melancholy about the state her home was in.

Arrival From Zeripher

Navarre entered the room running into Boromir, "The Queen?"

"She is well, I believe she's dressing." He looked up the stairs.

"We thought something…"

Boromir nodded, melancholy moved over him. "Jin attacked her. She's alive, he met his end at the point of a sword and she's in a great deal of pain."

"There was also another that was attacked?" Navarre pushed the issue.

Boromir was astonished by his knowledge, "Yes, Taen attacked Maeve. Lelia was attempting to save her when Taen killed her. How?"

"You know things when you have a wizard within your unit." Navarre smiled when he'd made Boromir do the same.

"So?" Aron was adjusting his clothes to look presentable.

Navarre turned and told him sending the younger man back; Aron just looked at them both. "Lelia was just a child."

"Aron, come speak with me." Gandalf spoke from down the hall.

"Excuse me." He bowed and walked away.

"Will she be down for breakfast?" Navarre escorted Boromir inside the banquet hall where the others were.

"Yes, eventually. She had been with Maeve most of the evening, I think."

"You should not have been able to kill her with your ability, Aron." Gandalf didn't even look over. "I would not have made it so far, not without the proper training."

"I don't know what you mean." Aron stood in question of his comment, but not defensive.

"Do not play coy, child, I've been around too long." His voice seemed angered by Aron's comment. "How?"

Aron backed up a bit and looked at the older wizard, "I really don't know what you are talking about. I had a plan, it worked." Gandalf moved up to him, nearly in his face, studying him.

"You don't know how you did it?" Gandalf's composure returned. "Interesting." He nodded to something unseen and left without another word.

Aron watched him and then with eyes closed and took a deep breath, letting it all escape in the exhale. After a moment he shook off the incident and made his way back to the banquet hall where the others already were, hoping to join them in what revelry there was.

"Good morning." Alya walked in, her attire more somber than normal, and everyone rose as she made her entrance. "I hope no one was kept waiting by me."

"You should eat something, young Queen; I think it will help with the pale that's come to your once glowing color." Gimli commented, giving Alya a slight laugh though most of the others looked on in surprise.

"I think you're right, Master Gimli." She leaned back as a servant put a plate before her, on it was a variety of items.

Emerging

The woman slowly crept from the basement she was in for the best part of two days; she shivered as she saw the skin of her husband lying in a heap near the trap door. She cocked her head slightly wanting to cry, but knowing she didn't have time, instead she scurried out of the home they once shared and carefully made her way to the shelter of another building. She began moving from house to house she looked around almost expecting the beast to emerge, but hoping he wouldn't and when she heard bird scatter into flight she cowered and prayed, panting hard. When the creature didn't emerge though she got the courage to rush to the stables at the end of town, moving inside a partially opened doorway without opening it, 'no noise', she thought as she entered. Once inside she looked around the dark structure and when she felt certain she wasn't in danger she looked for a horse to ride away on.

She carefully moved, aware of each footstep until she closed in on the back of the stables; that is when she heard the sound of crunching, her eyes immediately closed and she shook expecting the creature to come at her. After a moment her mind cleared away the vale of fear she had and she listened again, this time looking through a hole in the boards of a stall to see a dog eating at something on the ground, smiling she let out a sigh of relief and moved again, heading for the final stable. Walking in she found it empty, her brows furrowed to the center and she backed out in defeat falling over the remains of the animal, her hand cupped to her mouth to keep from screaming. Looking down she saw her clothes now covered in the animal's blood, she almost panicked, but remained in control and scrambled to her feet. Looking around she saw the horse masters bedroom nearby and walked inside, looking around before she closed the door and changed into some of his clothes so she wouldn't smell of blood. She exited his room realizing she had to leave on foot and hoping she could make it to the next town to give them some measure of warning. She walked out carefully, taking a deep breath before moving out into the clear of her only safe haven.

Last Goodbyes

Alya and the rest of the palace moved out onto the balcony, everyone in the city wearing somber attire and awaiting the start of the funerary march which the Queen would lead. Alya looked to her friend's bruises, though more apparent, weren't as painful as they started out being. She smiled slightly to her, whispering, "Are you sure?" Maeve nodded and wrapped her arm under Gandalf's when he offered it letting go of her Queen's hand.

Walking to the edge, placing her hands on the cool stones she looked out on the people that called her Queen, "People of Avalon." Her voice was raised, but not to a yell since there was no other noise apparent. "Today we say goodbye to those who've given everything for the safety of this city, of her people and of their family. Their lives were cut short from a cowardly foe that could not attack in an honorable way. These heroes must be remembered for how they lived; their laughter, their hope and their courage a memory in our hearts forever." She looked out on the crowd and finished, "As before I ask a difficult task for our world is unpredictable; a day of mourning and a day to celebrate the lives of those lost." She smiled slightly, turning and heading down the stairs, followed by those from the palace which included the guests who gave no second thought to attending; the people of the city following behind.

As they entered the temple Alya walked up to the undertaker, shaking his hand, "I thank you for trusting me to this. I know that if they could have stated it they would have picked this." His words were filled with hesitation and he seemed to force an uncomfortable smile.

"Thank you and I think they would have as well." She motioned for the man to sit, then she turned to the temple master and nodded for him to start when he was ready before turning again to take Navarre's offered hand and walking to a seat; Navarre to one side and Maeve to the other.

Gondor

Within the confines of the White City, Denethor was restless and the madness that had been removed reared itself again for short moments. He walked through the halls looking for something to sate his concerns. As he came upon the door of the Great Hall he stopped and looked inside spying the King who was talking with his other advisors.

Aragorn felt his presence and sent the others away, "What may I do for you?"

"Forgive the question, my King, but was it wise to send my son, especially at this time?"

Aragorn now looked at Denethor, who stood at a doorway, he could see the apprehension his Steward felt, "Yes, he did request the mission."

"Because Gandalf convinced him it was best." The slight amount of madness reemerged for a moment, but he shook it off.

"And that should be enough, should it not?" Aragorn now turned himself to the Steward, concern on his face. "I believe he was the best to send, for the sake of Gondor."

"Forgive the question, my lord." Denethor started to leave, but stopped when Aragorn offered a response.

"There is nothing to forgive. I would have asked him even if he didn't offer. He knows what Gondor needs, he knows what is best for its people and I trust him." He waved for Denethor to enter. "I would not have sent him if I didn't"

Denethor nodded, "Thank you, my lord." He bowed before leaving, but feeling no better about his eldest son's departure.

"Denethor?" He paused, "Go and see Elrond. You seem to be feeling the effects still."

"Thank you, my King."

Aragorn felt for the man, he understood the worry, but he was honest in his statement and would have chosen no one else; Boromir was the best man to send. As he turned back to his work he saw Arwen which made him smile.

"Walk with me." She smiled knowing it would help.

The Survivor

In a desolate part of the countryside the woman who'd made it out of the ruins of her village came to a final hill; she knew once at the top she'd see the next village and would be able to warn them from the creature and its appetite. She smiled briefly, relieved at the thought of her small victory and limped her way to the top, sighing as she crested the hill.

Before she could reach it though she heard the flap of the beast's wings and her heart frozen while her breathing and pulse raced frantically. Looking around she saw it, flying in circles like a buzzard around her and she began to run, with no other recourse except to make it to the village. Her voice was trapped in her throat, words unable to take shape, or she would have screamed for anyone who would listen and as she reached the fence of the first farm house the creature snapped her up and flew off with her, its talons ripping into her skin; it's final feast yet to come.

Avalon

After the service the people of Avalon made there way out of the temple and back towards the lives they had previously; many of them stopping to give their condolences to Maeve, who greeted each of them with thanks.

Alya smiled walking by her with Navarre at her right and Boromir at her left, "If she needs longer than a day she may have it."

"She will never take it, M'Lady."

"Still, the offer is there." Navarre bowed to Alya, "And see if we can't find out where the next attack will be and who the enemy is." Navarre nodded and moved off heading into the palace, leaving Alya with Boromir and the rest.

"Is there anything you need?" Boromir questioned, but wasn't surprised when Alya shook her head.

"I'm just going into the library for a bit." She smiled as Boromir bowed before heading out into the main part of the palace.

Entering the room she looked around, it was the same mess she'd always left it in, but as she walked up to the chessboard she saw a piece move. She searched the room, but didn't feel endangered so she moved a piece to counter the first one, that's when another piece moved and it was enough to make her take a seat.

Visions

Gandalf sat back in his room, tired from the long day and closed his eyes momentarily with thoughts of a nice pipe to relax himself with; smiling he was about to open his eyes when the vision came at him hard. It took his mind, by force, deep into it and did not allowing him to retreat; dragging him down the hall, then the stairs, and finally into the library where he saw the being across the table with Alya, unable to give a warning or determine the threat, so all he could do was just watch.

It took the form of a man, but it seemed gaunt; his body was gangly yet muscular, his hair long and stringy, but everything was overshadowed by his black eyes and that's what trouble Gandalf; he knew it was evil, but didn't understand why the thing didn't attack. It looked over and smiled at Gandalf, his teeth were jagged and sharp, bowing to him then turning back and moving another piece.

Gandalf had to watch as the game played out, unable to warn Alya about the threat and watch her sit there; just playing with the being she could not see. By then it had gotten bored with the game and swept the pieces off the board, letting them fly across the room, then gripping her by her throat and lifting her high into the air before throwing her back against the shelves of books behind her.

Gandalf attempted to leave, but was held there with the being smiling at his struggle, and then letting him go, for what seemed like its own personal amusement.

Gandalf found himself on the floor when he returned, and moved quickly to get to the Queen. Along the way he passed Boromir, who turned to follow him out of concern for the urgency he saw in the wizard.

"What is wrong?" He rushed to keep up.

"The Queen." Gandalf rushed down the steps, this time Boromir was taking the lead.

They entered the library to find Alya unconscious on the floor, books scattered around her. Boromir rushed up to her, Gandalf kept trying to locate the presence, "M'Lady?" He turned her face to his, but she would not come to, so he scooped her up in his arms and moved her out of the room with Gandalf following behind, closing the door as they left.

"What happened?" Maeve walked up, Jora beside her, both becoming frantic at the sight of Alya unconscious.

"There is a spirit here, I'm not certain who or why, but he attacked her after making her drop her guard." Gandalf cleared a path up her stairs to her room, Boromir carrying her easily behind him.

Navarre ordered one of the guards to locate Aron, which Jora had already rushed to do herself. The entire palace was rushing around doing whatever they could for their Queen, when she started to come to. Her eyes fluttered open, finding Boromir staring down at her, Gandalf off to the side and Navarre looking on with great concern.

"What happened?" Her voice cracked, Maeve moved in with a drink.

"You don't remember?" Navarre questioned, receiving little more than a negative response.

"Not uncommon." Gandalf remarked watching Aron as he rushed in.

"M'Lady, I'm sorry, I should have been here." Aron knelt beside her.

"There was a spirit of some kind, perhaps we should find it before it does more damage." Gandalf suggested.

Aron looked up at Gandalf, unsure of his reasons, but Alya sat up, Boromir behind her to steady her, "Go, Aron. I'll be fine and Gandalf is right, we need this thing removed before it hurts another." Aron bowed and stood up, leaving with the elder wizard who had more knowledge of the event.

"We should get you to your room, my Queen." A guard suggested.

"I can manage, go, help Navarre and Aron with whatever they need." She waved them off and attempted to stand, collapsing backwards.

"Whatever attacked you injured you a bit more than you though, M'Lady." He picked her up again and ignored any protest she attempted before walking her up the stairs, followed closely by Jora. As the reached the door, Jora moved in ahead and opened it; once again Boromir heard Alya try to protest which gave him reason to laugh, "I doubt you are in any condition to fight this." He walked her in and sat her in a seat near the window; from there he took a seat not far off and watched, quietly.

"You can go, General." She moved to take off her first boot.

"I chose not to." He sat back, solidifying his comment when Jora brought him water to drink. "Thank you."

"I'm not in the mood to argue." Removing the first boot she put it beside her, and then worked on the second.

"That is a first." Jora whispered waiting for the second boot. Snickering when she got a glare from Alya.

"What did happen?" Alya looked to her protector.

"I have no knowledge of what actually happened. I came out of a room and Gandalf was rushing to your aid; I simply followed and found you unconscious." He smiled at her. "From there I simply carried you out."

Alya nodded, "And you will stay here and watch over me for how long?"

"Till I believe you are safe."

"Ah, you plan to stay forever then." She was startled when Boromir didn't respond, he simply smiled. She took a glass from Jora and sipped on it, unsure of how she was to take his silence.

"I will go and ask Gandalf." Jora hopped up and ran, before Alya could stop her.

Aron and Gandalf

"I still don't know what you meant by our previous conversation, Gandalf?" Aron tried to keep up, surprised by the elder wizard's spryness.

"I know that Aron, we haven't much time. I believe this spirit is refocusing its energy and will attack her again." Gandalf moved into a room, followed by Aron.

"And how do we stop him…it?"

"You have the spells, you show me." Gandalf was forcing something and Aron knew it, but it was his Queen and he didn't care what the reason was; he shut the door behind them.

Jora arrived just as the door was locked, but rather than sit around and pout, something she was known for doing, she decided to go a different route and get the information she needed. Smiling to herself she walked outside and onto the raised walkway that lined the exterior wall, stopping at the window where Aron's room was. She stretched onto her tiptoes and looked inside, barely seeing past the bottom ledge, but able to see Aron moving from place to place gathering his supplies while Gandalf looked over a book from Aron's table. She stepped back and assessed the window, trying to plot her best course of action and seeing only one way; she moved forward again and jumped, getting her upper arms onto the small ledge, scraping her feet against the stone face and pushing up and struggled, feet dangling for some traction. Unfortunately, she fell back and landed on her backside hard, pouting when the failure occurred and looking around to see if anyone else had seen it, but relieved when no one else had. She scampered to her feet, determined to make her way in even more now.

Alya's Quarters

"I doubt your King and Queen would like the idea of losing their General to another ruler or kingdom." She looked over, holding back a smile.

"Then you do not know my King." He smiled, sidestepping the comment.

"Still, I would not want to lose such a valuable member of my Kingdom." She smirked, knowing the game too well.

"But you did send one and you've said any may leave if they wish. Does that also mean any can stay?" He knew the game as well, by listening to others play it, but he found today he was a quick learner.

"Very true, and I would be proud to have a General of your caliber join this city. So long as he knew what he was in for and was willing to call Avalon home and its people family." She looked over and smiled, sipping on her water. That's when she saw it, just a simple shadow that passed behind Boromir's chair, she gasped fearful of its actions.

Boromir shot up and turned, backing toward the Queen, uncertain of how he would actually fight such a being. He instead moved to grab Alya up, but as he turned to the door he saw the specter in front of it and it had begun to take form, he set her down and pulled her closer behind him. "Is that the Evil, M'Lady?"

"Not possible. He could not achieve that type of strength yet." She looked at her positioning now and realized he was attempting to protect her. "You realize it's a spirit and can move where it wants without being stopped?" She whispered.

"Yes, but I feel better knowing I'm in between you and it."

She couldn't help but smile at the comment, thankful he couldn't see her. "Still it does no good." She gripped his arm, her bare feet on the cool stone, looking at the spirit wondering what its next move would be.

It attempted to move, but found it could not; instead it remained hovering at the door. It was something to be thankful for as Boromir looked around the room, yet keeping a weathered I on the form. "It is having difficulty?" Boromir watched, concerned now by the non movement and expecting it to strike. He looked over to the double doors leading onto the balcony and remembered the set that led to the hall beyond the doorway. He smiled and began to move her that direction, hoping to get out and away from the spirit before it could strike.

Knowing his intention she moved with him, "And if it moves out the door?"

"Something is keeping it here. Perhaps it will keep it here till we move to safety." He rushed her outside, and pushed through to the hallway, then the stairway at the end, before finally making it to the main hall at the base of the stairs. It wasn't until then that he looked back, partially expecting the spirit to following, but relieved it had not. He smiled then suddenly looked down and found Alya was still very close to him, gripping his arm as she did in her room; he realized then that he enjoyed her warmth against him and wished the reason for it had been different.

"I don't think he…it followed." Alya turned toward him, her face near his; she felt her face flush. "Sorry." She backed up, hoping he didn't hear her rapid heartbeat she would have sworn the entire palace could hear.

Valiant Defenders

"Aron, can you hear me?" Gandalf stood over the young wizard who was in a deep trance. "Can you defeat it?"

"I have it trapped." Aron muttered, his eyes turning over white. "Don't have the strength for more."

Gandalf spoke something Aron could not comprehend and that's when he was able to take on the spirit physically. He grabbed it, held it and pulled it with him down the stairs and through the palace, sweeping passed the Queen and her protector who were still in the main hall, and then into his room where Gandalf was waiting. As he entered Gandalf spoke again, still words that were unknown to those in the city and the spirit took form, this time more clearly till it took a corporeal form.

By then Aron was scrambling to his feet, watching the being struggle, and then looking on in amazement when he realized who it was. "Tovarian?" He gasped in shock. "Why would you attack your Queen?"

It hissed at Aron and took a swipe, its hands not having manifested yet so it just went through him.

"It is not who you think. It took this form to create the reaction you gave it."

Aron looked at Gandalf, "So it would have shown itself to her this way?"

"Once it gained a measure of power, yes."

"Power?"

"I believe it was using you to gain it." Gandalf explained his theory to Aron; he talked of the spirit taking over Aron and killing the witch, then it would use him to gain more before attacking Alya fully and eventually killing her. Aron nodded, happy to agree to Gandalf's assessment of what happened, sighing with relief that he would no longer need to defend himself for doing well in the mountains.

Gandalf spoke in his language once more and an agonizing moan emitted from the now physical being, "Use the powder, boy." Aron did so, flinging a handful on it and the being ceased to be, slowly fading into nothing before both their eyes.

Just then Jora pushed at the window, falling into the room with a loud thump. "I will knock incessantly next time." She was flustered and it created a great ease in the room as the two wizards began to laugh hardily.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Library

"Are we certain it isn't still around?" Alya was still visibly shaken; she'd never been attacked in such a manner and didn't like the thought of a bodiless force having that much power.

"I am certain, M'Lady." Gandalf commented assuredly.

Alya looked off into nothing, still nervous, Boromir touching her shoulder hoping to relax her, which it did as her hand moved over his. "How could something like that exist? I mean I can't even find it in any of the journals." She pushed a book forward on the desk.

"Perhaps the Evil has taken a different path or is bringing out beings where none had seen before." Navarre's comment didn't make the room feel any better about the situation.

Alya shook her head in disbelief, "None have seen before? We had all better pray that is…?" She was at a loss for words. "I mean we have been fortunate because we have had some insight into these things that are thrown at us, but honestly how will we fair if we don't have advanced knowledge?" She seemed frantic, till Boromir's grip tightened slightly and that's when she took a deep breath, letting it escape completely. "I'm sorry, Navarre."

"It's understandable M'Lady, and I know that you talk this way just to get out frustration, but we will do what we've always done." The comment made Boromir give a questioning look. "We will do well by the people. Defend and protect."

"Death is inevitable; it's what we do before that matters." She smiled remembering her favorite quote.

"I believed you to be an immortal?" Legolas cocked his head.

"There is no such thing. I mean honestly would you want to survive a beheading?" She smiled again. "I just can't grow old and I heal from most injuries rapidly, but beyond that…immortality is a façade."

Legolas bowed knowing her words to be true. "So what do we combat next?"

Everyone looked to Aron, who looked fearfully back at the group. "I can't just have visions when I want them."

Alya laughed a bit, "Don't worry, we know this Aron, but you must at least make the attempt."

He nodded and bowed, leaving the room to head for his own, but not before looking back to see if Gandalf was watching and when he was certain he wasn't a smile crossed his lips and he walked on toward his room again unaware that Jora had seen the action and remained curious about it.

As everyone in the room went on about their business Jora waited for Gandalf, swaying back and forth in anticipation; she smiled and rushed over as he exited, that's when she proceeded to tell him about the look she saw Aron give. The two then walked off toward Jora's sanctuary, deep in discussion about the reasons for it.

"Would you like us to stay M'Lady?" Navarre asked, worried for her.

She smiled, looking to her friend, "No, go find out what you can. Hopefully we can have something to help us."

Navarre bowed and walked out with Haldir and Legolas, leaving Boromir and Maeve to remain behind. Maeve moved up, "Do you require anything, M'Lady?"

"For you to go rest." She knew the response, but she thought she'd try.

"I am going to do my duty. Tea?"

"How about one of those drinks you made me when I was having difficulty sleeping."

"Of course, M'Lady." Maeve got up, "Would you like one also, Lord Boromir?"

"Please." He watched her leave and moved around to sit in front of Alya. "Are you well?"

Alya nodded, smiling a bit. "Thank you."

"I was happy to have been able to." His hand touched hers. "Are you certain?"

"Yes" she smiled at his touch, knowing there was too much at stake to allow anything else to interfere. "Now is not the time for this." She looked at him, uncertain if she actually wanted him to stop.

Boromir nodded, but didn't move away. "Will there ever be a good time, M'Lady?" he moved in towards her, "In my years leading Gondor's army I have never allowed myself the luxury, I have found none I wished to before." He leaned in more smiling that she did not back away, but he noticed a shiver as he moved closer making him smile. "I know it would be wrong to allow it to slip away." His lips touched hers, and he was surprised to feel her sink into it, kissing him back deeply with eyes closed and a slight moan escaping; all he could think of in that moment was to pull her closely to him.

Maeve walked in and saw them, then backed out apologizing profusely for the interruption; her face taking on a rosy tone of embarrassment. "Apologies, M'Lady." She kept her head bowed slightly as Alya and Boromir broke away from each other. "I did not mean to interrupt."

"No, it is fine, thank you for those drinks, Maeve." Boromir moved to grab them both, a bit embarrassed for being caught.

"Thank you, Maeve." Alya smiled as the woman moved out quickly, blushing slightly herself. Once she was out of earshot, Alya laughed, "Many will be overjoyed to hear about this."

Boromir smirked, "I hadn't realized this was a topic of some conversations."

Alya blushed more, "I think they were hopeful." Alya got up and moved to Boromir, taking one of the mugs from him. "Now I think I am." She sipped some of the strong elixir then sat the mug down and next to it was Boromir's. His hand sliding under her chin and raising her head to his so that they could kiss once more; a bit more passionately and comfortably.

Maeve moved down the hall, smiling and nearly giggling at the sight she'd just witnessed; wanting to tell who she could, but knowing she shouldn't and yet running into Jora on her way from talking with Gandalf was too much for her. She walked up, contemplating how to say it, but unable to find the words which for Jora wasn't a problem; she always seemed to know what everyone was thinking before they spoke it.

"Are you sure?" She smiled before dancing around when Maeve smiled back, leaving Gandalf to question the interaction. "I mean, it wasn't a misunderstanding?" She giggled loudly and squeaked as Maeve shook her head.

"Strange women." Gandalf huffed and walked on, not caring to gossip.

New Prey

From his location the beast watched the people of another small village scurry around like ants knowing they would be slaughtered; he licked his blackened lips with anticipation at the thought of the feast he would soon have and smiled as he smelled their fear in the air.

He flew off from his perch in the trees on the hill and circled the town stirring up a frenzy that delighted him; every home was boarded up with the expectation that he would come in at any moment, every home save one. It was in that place that he smelled a smelting furnace working itself hard, he could hear hammers clanking onto steel over and over and he knew at that moment that the feast would truly be good because these people would fight.

Within a small structure three men stood around an anvil of sorts with steal mallets in hand hammering on a length of steel, each blow that struck sent off illuminated embers as the steel was molded into a blade; nearby an overly heated fire sat close by being fueled by a man who pulled down on a chain from the ceiling, he stoked the flames hotter and higher in anticipation of the forged blade being returned to it. Another man was holding what would eventually be the handle lay the blade into the fire, turning it and then removed it once it was a deep glowing red which was set back onto a platform designed to help forge it further. The blade was finally dipped in a liquid substance that to most looked like water, but was in actuality whale oil which caused a large amount of steam to rise up until it was removed for further cooling; the end result was hopefully a blade that could destroy the creature that eyed them.

Avalon

Alya backed away first, noticeably flustered by the kiss, "There's far more pressing matters that I cannot be…" She laughed having lost her train of thought. "Just help us find the next threat." She smiled, wondering if she would be able to move since her legs felt unstable for that moment.

Boromir looked into her face and saw she was frustrated with the lack of knowing what was going to come at them; he bowed and moved away, exiting toward the area he knew Gandalf had gone and catching up to him heading for Aron's room.

"I may need help later, though I am hoping I will not need it." Gandalf spoke to him still moving with purpose.

"Against Aron?" Boromir was confused. "What threat could he possibly pose?"

"I'm not certain. I am hoping he is possessed and not using his position and trust of the queen to harm her later."

"Not Aron." Haldir arrived unannounced.

"I would agree if I wasn't hearing other accounts from people who know him far better than we." Gandalf seemed saddened by it.

"Tell us how we can assist." Boromir stepped in.

"Keep an eye on the Queen. I believe she will not have a problem with that from you." He smirked slightly, making Boromir look away embarrassed. Gandalf chuckled, "Go, if need be explain, but she cannot warn him."

Boromir nodded and was off to the library where he'd been with the Queen, but this time finding that she'd left. He moved back out and toward the kitchen where he found Maeve who was still beaming from walking in on them. He couldn't help but smile, "Have you seen her?"

"Possibly in her room, my Lord." She smiled more.

Boromir nodded and walked up toward her room; he stopped at the door and knocked, listening for a response, nervous about entering.

"Enter?"

He did as requested, "I do not mean to interrupt."

She shook her head and waved him in. "What's wrong?"

"Gandalf asked me to come here while he…questioned Aron."

"Aron? Why?" She looked to Jora who was there and trying to leave via the double doors to the balcony. "Jora?"

"He gave a look, several of them that were unlike the Aron we know. I just wanted Gandalf to know since he felt something odd when Aron killed the witch." She stammered.

"Odd? How?"

"I know he's your favorite, but I saw it."

"Possessed?" She looked at them both.

Jora shrugged, looking at Boromir, "Gandalf's not certain, he just begged me to stay with you. He fears if there is something wrong Aron, or who ever is using him is going to attack you."

Alya rubbed her forehead, "I can't believe…" She watched Jora walk out, "If Aron isn't what he claims…"

Boromir nodded and walked over, pulling her to him and holding her, "Gandalf will deal with it, you can trust in that."

She wrapped her arms around Boromir enjoying the feel of him; she laughed softly, "I…I'm sorry." She pulled away. "Aron has helped with everything and has never tried…"

"Shhh…Do not worry, come with me outside." His hand held hers as they walked out; he was actually surprised that she didn't argue.

Aron's Room

Gandalf entered without knocking, "Aron."

"Is there a problem?" He got up from his books.

"Yes, I have questions about you." Gandalf moved in and toward the young wizard.

Aron smiled and shook his head, "Still?"

"If there is nothing wrong, you won't have a problem with my questioning."

"Of course I don't, yet I do have a problem with you questioning my loyalty. I would die for her if she asked it. She saved me, she's helped save many." He was becoming more and more agitated.

"Of that I have no doubt, but I have to know. You have to know." He spoke words, nearly making Aron collapse and the room began to shake. As they continued, Aron's eyes rolled backwards and his veins began to show at the surface of his young skin. Gandalf could hear the boy pant and writhe in pain, but kept it up and soon they both collapsed from the severity of it.

"You…" Aron tried to stand up, "satisfied?" He was off center and reeling from it, his clothes disheveled and his hair matted with sweat.

Gandalf got to his feet, but didn't respond as Aron hoped, "I am not." He left it at that walking out in a huff, staggering a bit also as he moved down the hall; sweat beaded from his forehead as he moved.

Balcony

"If he is I doubt we'll recover." Alya worried herself.

"Gandalf will deal with it. There is nothing you can do. If you confront him and Gandalf is right you could get hurt and I would be…" He paused looking down.

She moved to him, this time her lips pressed into his, she felt him gasp by the abruptness, his lips parted slightly and her tongue slid in a bit another unexpected surprise, but he did not pull away. She smiled to herself as she saw his eyes close sinking into her kiss while he pulled her closer to him. She felt his interest grow as his arms slid around her waist pulling her even closer to him and pressing into her more.

Gandalf walked in and cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"Gandalf, any word?" Alya moved away with Boromir moving behind her now.

"No, I cannot tell what I need, but I do worry for it, M'Lady." He bowed. "I do require more time to satisfy my questions."

"Do what you need." She looked down, pained by it. "If…If he declines then tell him I've ordered it." She shivered at the thought, hoping she was doing what was best; a part of her wondering if she could trust the visitors that had arrived. 'One to distract me, another to rip apart Aron and Jora, and yet another to distract Navarre? Could he have gotten that much power?' She caught her breath.

Gandalf smiled and shook his head, prompting Alya to wonder if he'd read her thoughts, instead he bowed and reversed himself, heading back to try to find what he needed.

Boromir chuckled, making Alya turn to him, "I know, there is no proper time for anything, but there are more important things than what we were considering." She hoped her concern was not as apparent to him as she felt it had been to the elder wizard.

Boromir bowed, "At your command, M'Lady," which made Alya laugh herself.

"I need to know what's going to come at us next. I will not send my men, my people into unknown territories." She smiled when Boromir nodded. "Would you perhaps see if there is further training that we can afford them? You and your people have fought beasts we've never seen, with strength and abilities we haven't faced."

"I will find the General's and speak with them." Boromir bowed slightly this time and moved passed her, leaving Alya to look out over the kingdom she'd inherited.

"They aren't you know." Jora popped out.

"I asked you to stop that." Alya turned to her. "How do you know?"

"His heart is open right now, it screams what he feels and what I sense isn't traitorous to you or harmful." Jora smiled.

"And what if something is using…?"

Jora huffed and jumped into a sitting position on a bench near her. "Trust. I've never lied to you. Trust."

"Still. He's a distraction I can't afford." Alya blushed.

"Afford what you can now and go for the rest later." Jora winked and giggled.

Alya looked away shaking her head, "There are days where I'll swear you came from the same world I did." She turned her head back to Jora, a smiled brimming from ear to ear.

Jora shrugged, got up, twirled and giggled before rushing to the hallway doors "If anything, you are a distraction to him, M'Lady." She scurried through and into parts unknown, leaving Alya there to laugh at it.

Latest Attack

A small boy ran out from a hiding place sending the beast flying fast towards him its hopes of an easy meal in sight, but as he swooped in one of the men who'd been in the forge moved out fast and swung something at him making him crumpled to the ground unexpectedly, leaving a gouge in the ground where he hit. The beast righted itself and hissed at the dark haired man just before looking to see that a piece of his wing had been severed off completely. Cocking its head, looking at it oddly before extending what was left and smiling broadly, its head turning in a sickening manner towards the man, eyes as red as blood. The man backed up expecting retaliation, the weapon at the ready, but rather than attack its attacker, the beast rushed into another building allowing the man to hear the screams of a woman caught unaware.

The beast reemerged in seconds, wing now intact and blood spilling from his mouth, screeching as it flew upward into the sky and out of sight. The man watched for a moment, disbelief crossing his face as he half expected the creature to return; after a moment he rushed to where it had been and the sight nearly made him vomit; the woman was ripped into pieces, but there was no blood just parts strewn across every surface. The boy walked up, but the man stopped him, his face showed the horror as he moved the child away and back into the forge to let the others know what had transpired.

Avalon

"The Queen…" Gandalf was moving up to Aron as he was rushing toward him.

"The Queen needs to hear about my vision first. You can seek your information from me later." He was stern in his comment and Gandalf could do nothing more than nod and move behind him as they rushed up the stairway.

Their knock startled Alya who was attempting to rest her eyes on her lounge, "Enter." She stood, looking to the door as the two men walked in.

"M'Lady." Aron bowed. "There is a creature, one we've never seen, attacking people in villages to the west."

"A creature?" She walked forward and urged them to follow her, heading for the library.

"Yes, it's large and vicious and…and I think it eats all but the flesh of its victims. It flies and it's very, very large. I think I said that already."

The words made Alya stop cold, "All but?" She looked at him, disturbed.

Aron nodded, "It was injured though, I think. I also think that is why I believe I received the vision. I think the injury allowed it to come to me." He was fumbling for reasons.

"Its fine, Aron. At least you saw it." She hesitated a moment. "If it was injured there may be a way to destroy it. I'll have Jora look into it."

"Yes, M'Lady."

"Gandalf, can you have the Generals brought here?" She knew Gandalf was hesitant, but he bowed and left the two, that's when Alya turned to Aron. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know." Aron tensed up not expecting the Queen to question his loyalty.

She studied his face, "Aron, I've heard this from people I trust. Not just from those men, I wouldn't take their word alone."

Aron looked down. "If I thought anything I did would ever hurt you or the people…"

"Did you do something? Is what they've said correct?"

Aron shook his head, "I just used some of…there were spells left, potions of all kinds, but I am in control."

"Potions and spells owned by the Evil?" She backed away. "You know how dangerous? How foolish?" She was livid.

"I'm sorry, M…" He paused as her hand went up toward him.

Gandalf walked in, "They are on their way, Queen Alya."

"And you are taking Aron to his room. Use whatever you can, whatever you need. Just remove what he's done to himself." She never took her eyes from Aron who looked down ashamed. "Go. I need you, not just your powers. If the Evil has a hold of you, in any way. I can't trust that and that means I can't trust your powers."

Aron bowed and walked out, Gandalf beside him, "Don't worry. I will do this without difficulty. Then I will help you learn what you accepted so easily from your enemy." Gandalf smiled. "Had I thought about it, I would have had her ask you sooner."

"I didn't know." Aron looked destroyed. "I would never have hurt anyone."

"Of course not, but you do understand it can be used against you. Inevitably against everyone you care for." Gandalf moved him into his room and closed the door.

"There is a creature attacking people in the west" Alya turned to them. "Jora, see if you can't find anything in archives, deep in the archives, rip them apart if need be. This beast is large, with wings and teeth. It prefers to dine on human flesh and may have already done a lot of damage."

"Of course, M'Lady." Jora began to rush out.

"I need to know how to kill it."

"I will return with nothing less." Jora rushed, her short legs moving faster than most peoples.

Alya turned to the Generals, Boromir included. "Ready the men. Let them know what type of enemy we face. I know it's not much, but at least we can give them something." The Generals bowed and moved out, just as Alya motioning for Boromir to remain. She watched as they left and moved over to the door, closing it. "May I speak openly?"

"You are the Queen." Boromir was confused.

Alya nodded, "True, but what I have to say may not be to your liking."

"As I've said, I am at your service."

"I had to question, with everything happening certain loyalties, new and old, and more specifically certain people who've entered this kingdom…" She paused.

"I, being one of them?"

"Yes. I can't let these people down and I worry because of the Evil's tendency to use whatever means he has to attack."

Boromir walked forward, "I am not here at his bidding or to do any evil against you or Aquetiri. As I said, I haven't afforded myself certain feelings or given myself over to such emotions before." He moved away. "Since I believe, in the other world…," he looked to her for understanding which Alya gave readily, "I was meant to die and I don't want to lose those opportunities again."

Alya smiled uncontrollably, "You haven't, but my people must be first, especially since we have knowledge of this beast."

Boromir laughed, "Do you not always have an enemy to fight?"

"Fair enough and as others have requested I will try."

He smirked when he saw her smile. "And I will not rush, though I believe it was you being forward on the last kiss." He laughed as she blushed, then his mood became more direct, "I give you my word, M'Lady. You will have my sword and my strength to defend Aquetiri from all attackers."

"What happens if Gondor is attacked? You're King did not send you here to become my subject."

"He would approve of it, this I know and I believe we were told that the Evil is kept within the confines of Aquetiri so if it does attack Gondor it would have already destroyed this place" he smiled, "and if that is the case, then I will have already met my fate beside your people."

The comment made her relax, she hadn't realized he was that devoted, "Are you ready to leave Gondor, leave your people for Aquetiri? For her people?" Boromir nodded at her question which surprised her, both in how fast he answered, but also how certain he was.

"For you as well." He bowed his head. "Not because of my feelings, but because I will help Gondor by staying."

"M'Lady?" Jora peeked in as she interrupted. "I found what it is." She inched in.

"Go on?" Alya turned away from Boromir.

"It's called an Indaryo. It's very old. Very hard to kill." She moved in, "It heals itself quickly, no matter the injury."

"But it can be killed?" Alya smiled as Jora nodded, "How?"

"Something called a Blood Flame…" She pierced her lips, "I don't know how to make it though." She cringed expecting to be yelled at.

Alya nodded, "When Gandalf and Aron are done I will ask them. Go back and see if you can't find the answer until then." Jora bowed, setting down a parchment and fled quickly leaving Alya to laugh. "If anyone can find it, it's Jora."

"Shall I wait for Gandalf and Aron?"

"No. I will. Go rest, help train the men. Maybe learn something's yourself, so I don't have to worry about losing you so quickly."

Boromir bowed, smiling and left, walking out of the palace.

Alya turned her attention to the parchment and the discovery of their new adversary.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A Stand Against

The beast flew around surveying the town he'd just begun to attack, looking for his first and only attacker; he smiled as the upper winds kept him in flight with little or no effort on his part, before swooping down and landing effortlessly on a roofline at the edge of the village. His skin was a charcoal color and had an almost powdery look to it, like dust that had built up over several millennia and his face had no visible nose until he opened the slits to sniff the air which at that moment made him lick his lips with a pointed blood red tongue. He looked down and caught a smell in the air; a woman rushing for the same building, frantic to arrive before she was picked off; smiling he just watched the route she moved and saw several men waiting for him to attack. His reaction changed, as did his head movement, and he shot straight up into the air leaving the ambush party to question his move as they came out to watch him fly off.

They moved out, questioning each other at the act, realizing that the beast had intelligence and would be far more difficult to kill. They moved together to compile their thoughts when out of no where the woman was taken; the beast had flown straight down, grabbed her and was gone, leaving the men who were hoping to attack him helpless and a woman nearby who witnessed it, screaming for her daughter.

They rushed everyone else inside a main building toward the center of their village, before watching a messenger head out on the fastest horse they had; he rode hard and had reached the edge of the village when the beast lift both horse and rider smashing them into the ground with a sickening thud. It was so fast that neither had time to react, but it was so brutal that all could hear the sounds of bones snapping on impact; even the most seasoned of the men was sick to the sight of the brutality and all realized they were there on their own.

Plans Determined

Jora moved in hesitantly as Alya and many others stood around talking over an area map; Boromir pointed to an area making some unheard suggestions for attack which brought nods from those around him and a smile from Alya. She put up her hand for a moment, stopping all conversation, "Jora? Tell me you found it."

"Yes, M'Lady." Jora shuffled in, "Blood Flame has some special ingredients."

"Do we have them all?" Alya looked over, seeing the hesitation in her friends face.

"N…no M'Lady, but we can get them." She appeared very disturbed.

"Go on." Alya moved toward her.

"Is Gandalf and Aron here?" She looked around.

"No, they are still working…What are the ingredients?" Alya turned towards her fully, arms crossed.

"Many things, M'Lady. Thistle blade and algae from the Northern Lakes." She frowned. "But that must be collected in the winter."

"So we can't get everything until the right times?" Alya moved over. "Meaning more people have to die before this solution can be made?"

"I looked for alternatives, but this was very specific. This beast once unleashed is…well it's unleashed because it's almost impossible to destroy."

Alya sat down, looking somewhat defeated. "Ok so, thistle blade and winter algae from the lakes. What else?"

"Venom from the Naquista."

The comment made Alya's mouth go dry and made her heart sink, "That thing alone has killed too many." She paused, the pallor on her face apparent. "What else?"

"A few items Aron has and…" The pause told a great deal to everyone in the room

"And?" Alya moved closer.

"Hearts blood, M'Lady." Tears welled up and Navarre looked more pale than normal.

Alya shook her head at hearing it. "What is hearts blood?" Haldir looked to Navarre who closed his eyes to the question.

"The blood from an Aquetiri noble's heart." Alya answered bluntly.

"But you are the only…" Boromir stopped, his demeanor changed as his breath caught in his chest. "That will kill you."

"Not really. But it will put you in danger, Alya." Navarre moved forward.

Alya nodded, "You don't ever call me that." She smiled, but the thought of it ran through her head.

"No." Boromir commented, distress showing in his face.

"There are no other options?" Gimli stepped down from the map table.

"My family died out, I'm all that remain and was chosen by this place to lead. I'm the only Aquetiri noble."

"What of your cousin?" Maeve entered into the room her face showed her worry.

"I killed her not long after she betrayed us." Those words alone made the room feel the burden of the coming act.

"There has to be another way. This will kill you." Boromir didn't hide his feelings.

"I believe the immortality will keep me from dying…" She turned back, nodding; a slight smile crossed her lips.

"But the act is one that opens her to the Evil. She will be in between the worlds and there he has power." Navarre finished the sentence, his hand to Alya's hair, moving it from her face.

Boromir shook his head looking at those he arrived with, all of whom were distressed by the option. "Can she…is there a way to protect her in this place?" Jora's eyes widened, she smiled and giggled at a thought, nodding to Boromir's last sentence, her finger up stating she had an idea. Quickly she scuffled out of the room, leaving Alya to laugh at the sight. "I don't understand what…?"

"She has an idea and no, none here can come close to protecting me, not there."

"We would offer, M'Lady." Gimli bowed.

"And I would except if it were not that you'd lose your own life doing it." She smiled, "See this in between is between life and death, it's a waiting point before you are taken to…wherever you go. Most don't remember it, most don't know of its existence, but its there." She moved toward the map again. "I think I know her idea and I'll leave her to it. Let's get back to planning, as if we had no time."

The others moved back, Boromir still disturbed by it, a part of him wanting to offer to go and protect her, knowing she would refuse; she looked over and smiled, shaking her head to his thoughts.

Jora rushed and stopped, almost falling, at Aron's door. She listened a moment, ear against the rough grain, her hand rising to knock.

"We are busy Jora!" Gandalf's voice echoed.

She peeked in, "M'Lady needs some of Aron's bottles for a spell."

"What spell Jora?" Aron was concerned.

"Not to worry, I'll retrieve them. Go, learn." She scuffled in and grabbed 3 or 4 from different areas, Aron ignoring Gandalf for a moment.

"Blood Flame?" Aron was disturbed.

"She said, learn. You learn. We will be fine." Jora walked out, bottles clinking together in her first layer of robes.

Aron was still standing from the encounter. "If Jora is unconcerned…" Gandalf commented.

"Jora is good at hiding concern. You don't know about Blood Flame, you don't know its price."

"It requires the Queen's blood, yes?"

"Her heart blood, there's no other way to retrieve it, but…"

"But to shove a tube into her heart and collect it. She is immortal, at least, to this type of thing."

"Yes, but as she is healing, which takes a great deal of time, she is open to attack in the In Between."

"You think she hasn't considered this? She has others who can pro…"

"If the others can get her to agree it means they forfeit their lives to protect her, and if they do that they remain in the In Between till the time of their natural death. She won't allow it."

"So what can you do? You have to finish learning."

"Gandalf. What's the point if she doesn't survive?"

"Then you, young wizard, will protect her people something she would want. Sit." Aron nodded and sat, defeated by the older man's logic.

Jora rushed into her sanctuary and put the bottled on the table, righting the ones that were on their sides before moving a large chair to her book shelf. She looked up, hopped onto the cushion and strained for a book on the top shelf the tenacity showing on her face, unable to reach it till a man's hand pulled it from its spot handing it to her, "Thank you, General Boromir." She hopped down and moved, "She won't let you." She propped the book on a stand and opened it.

"There is no way to protect her there?" He sat in the same chair Jora had been in, bending forward, hands clasped between them.

"Not by you, or Navarre, or Legolas, or Haldir, or…"

"Gimli. What about Gandalf or Aron?"

"Neither them, not without killing them." She looked over knowing the reason behind the questions. "She will need you here, when she does it. She will need all of you to care for the kingdom. Not for long, just a day or two, if she gets lost."

"Lost?"

"The In Between, Aron calls it. It's a place where the dead wait to join their own. Some might call it purgatory, but its not. It's very similar to here…." She thought a moment, "It's hard to explain. She's been there once."

"How?"

"A drink, during the time of the alignment. It's allowed at that time. She can go and ask help if need be."

"Help? From who?"

"Her ancestors, one's older than old. They still have strength and can pass it to her."

"Can they help in this?"

Jora pinched her lips. "I say too much. Go, be with her." 

"I'm not working for the Evil…"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I know, silly. But he hears. Give him nothing more than he has and be ready for all he can throw. Go be with her." She got up and pulled at Boromir's hand. "She needs that more. So do you."

Shaking his head he stood and walked out, "Make certain she has what she needs Jora. Ask it and I will retrieve it."

"Make certain not to hurt her more than she has been hurt." Jora shut the door, leaving Boromir to walk away.

A New Plan

The men of the village hovered around each other, talking in low voices as a few of the younger men watched for the attacker to strike with weapons ready; the few that spoke were animated in their conversation arms moving off in the heat of it all while others motioned for them to remain calm. The women who were in there attempted to comfort those who'd lost their family members, as well as, trying to keep their wails silenced by whispering that others might die if they didn't. One or two of the older children attempted to involve themselves, wanting to prove their worth in battle; their dreams of joining Avalon's military coming true in an instant, but for many mothers it was never going to happen, they tried to move their sons away from the planning only to be hushed by the men who her at the heart of it.

"We will need them, if we fail." The man spoke pointedly and with a realistic fear in his voice making the woman hush herself, bowing as she moved away. The other men looked at him. "This is the truth of it." He looked at them all. "We cannot get out a messenger which means Avalon will send no one. We can only do this on our own and hope we are victorious." He moved back to the group which went back to their quieted discussion.

"Could we not send someone out during an attack?" Another man spoke, leaving the older man to consider it before he nodded.

"A small man, a fast rider. It is our best hope."

"Maybe we should send multiple riders, in different directions." A young man offered, backing up as the older men looked at him.

"Yes, we will send out several and attack the beast, leaving them hope to reach someone to help us." The man nodded to you the younger man for speaking up, making him smile confidently.

"I will go sir, I can ride fast."

"No, you will stay with me. Three of the younger men will ride along with two of you. Determine your routes and be aware your enemy." The group fanned out.

Implementation

Walking out of the library behind the scattering General's, Alya approached Boromir. "I know you are worried, but this has to be."

Boromir nodded, "What assistance can I offer, if I can't protect you?"

"Give me what you would your people. Protect them. Once I have done what is necessary I will need people to assist them." She smiled. "And so long as others agree you can sit with me, if you wish, till I come back." Boromir nodded, and without a care leaned in and kissed her, pausing and then kissing her again, leaving her with a smile.

"Who will go and retrieve the venom?"

"Not you. The only one who can with any success is Navarre and I know he won't allow anyone to assist him past the Breach."

"I don't…"

"The Naquista is a form of spider, large and venomous; about the size of a grown man. If a drop even touches the skin it will dissolve it. I've heard some have died, just walking near its den." She smiled and laughed.

"You believe that?"

"I have an absolute fear of spiders so yes." She laughed more, "But I doubt it did." She walked toward Aron's room, looking back for Boromir to follow.

Stopping at the doorway she knocked, Gandalf answering abruptly. "I believed you were going to allow…"

"If my people didn't have a need, but they do and you are needed, Master Gandalf."

"I'm honored, Queen Alya."

"I need to know if you can create winter algae from the Northern Lakes, before winter comes." The question left Gandalf to wonder.

"It will be a good test for Aron." Gandalf smiled, "Come young wizard, we have a job to complete." Aron rushed to gather some items and followed in behind his new teacher.

"M'Lady…"

Alya shook her head, "Do not keep Gandalf waiting." Aron bowed and rushed off.

"When will you…"

"Not till all other items are retrieved." She took a deep breath, "Blood is not so easily kept." She laughed. "I think my task is the easiest…I must only drive a spike with a hole in the center of it into my heart, draining little more than a small cup's worth."

The comment made Boromir cringe, "You speak as if it is nothing, an easy task."

"I know it isn't, but what else should I do? These beasts will continue, unless they are fought."

"That is not what I speak of." He stopped her, "Were it allowed I would offer my blood, but I cannot. It will not be easy, not for those who must watch someone they…not for any within this kingdom."

"Apologies, General." The walked on, eventually reaching the balcony near her room. "So tell me of your family. Don't you miss them?"

Boromir nodded, "One more than the other, but yes." He smiled looking off into the distance and that is when he spoke of his brother and the simple hardships they faced trying to prove things to an unforgiving father. That when all was done with the world changing he hadn't had the chance to know his father in a new light.

"So you will return to Gondor?"

"I have chosen to remain, if it is allowed?" He bowed with a smile. "I know from everything that defending the people of Aquetiri will defend my own people, which is all I want." He smiled seeing Alya nod at his request.

The Attempt

The men set their plan into motion, several rushed out into the center of the village, weapons in hand and full armor covering them while several others moved for horses that awaited riders. The men road off as several archers came out covering their trek, but as the riders crested the hills or moved out of sight on their individual routes they were picked off by the beast. It made certain to drop the crumpled remains of both rider and horse in front of the men that were there to protect them, most were dead, but a few lived writhing on the ground in pain. In one case, the horse landed on the archer crushing him where he stood, blood spurting out and bones could be heard snapping which caused those who witnessed it to run back for what they believed was their measure of safety. The beast at that point was happy to show it wasn't though; it flew in and infiltrated the simple structure ripping apart everyone within. It started with the guards, slaughtering them in front of those they protected, and ended with the most helpless, every man that tried to enter was immediately thrown out with enough force to break bones. The beast no longer toying with his prey began culling them, intending to devour what he wanted once they were all massacred.

As the last person was decimated the beast rose up, wings expanded and let out a roar, smiling at its latest conquest, that's when in doubled over, seemingly in pain; it rose and looked around panting, cocking its head at an unseen foe.

"You must not be seen yet." The disembodied voice spoke, the beast snorted at it. "You are not unbeatable. If they find out how I can not resurrect you." The voice was eerie and booming. The creature bowed, and smiled licking its lips and turning its head to a woman who remained in agony, but alive. "Go, feed. Gain strength. Kill more for me." The voice dispersed and the beast went back to finish its meal.

Aquetiri

Various riders set out from Avalon, with various tasks; Navarre and Haldir headed for the Breach and the Naquista, Haldir agreed to stay back and allow Navarre to finish his orders which were to kill it before draining the venom. Gandalf and Aron headed for the Northern Lakes, Legolas and Gimli in tow, interested on the task they had. Jora had invited Maeve in to assist her with the potion and its properties, mostly to keep Maeve calm about what the Queen would eventually have to do. The final two left with many of the Generals to continue training the military; Alya with her private guard and Boromir with the legions that remained.

Alya moved up leaving her guard to train and watched Boromir work with the legions, he took great command as she noticed and there was a noble air about him and in everything he did. She just remained there silent watching as Maeve approached, "You will keep him here, yes?"

Alya turned looking, "If he wishes he may stay, but that is not up to me." She didn't mention their earlier conversation.

"But M'Lady, he loves…"

"He told you this?"

"No, but…"

"You know I do not like rumor or unconfirmed comments." She smirked out of Maeve's vision.

"You appreciate people's feelings still, yes?" Alya nodded, "Then I feel he does and that will not change, even if he says he does not." She curtseyed when Alya turned to her. "I will go make dinner, M'Lady."

"Maeve." She didn't look to see if the woman stopped. "He already said he would." She laughed softly as Maeve floated off to her kitchen upon hearing the comment. Her attention returned back to Boromir, catching him looking at her and smiling, which seemed to be returned without hesitation or consciousness; when the realization hit her she blushed and moved away, back to her guard.

"You are staying with us, Brother?" Probston stepped up, his hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"I have asked the Queen if it would be acceptable and she has made allowances."

"Has she?" Probston laughed. "Sorry Boromir, but I've known her for quite some time and she would not "make allowances". If a person wishes to remain, regardless of the reason, they may."

"Probston?" Boromir turned to him. "Does she do that often?"

"Look at a man the way she does you or treat all men as she expects to be treated?"

Boromir nodded, "Both."

"Not before you, my lord and she treats everyone that way since she came here. Oh and just so you know everyone here…well they hope you are staying for her and not for some sense of glory some soldier look for."

Boromir laughed, "I received my glory in Gondor. This is for Gondor, for Aquetiri, for her and for myself."

"Then luck to you, Brother. When you have the chance let her hear that."

Boromir walked off, back toward the palace, invigorated by the conversation yet wondering about those that were travelling. He entered and found Alya in the kitchen with Maeve and Jora, who were talking to Alya about how the potion should unfold; the conversation wasn't what he wanted to hear, because it brought the reality of what the Queen had to do to the front of his mind.

"My lord Boromir, please sit. We have rabbit stew tonight. M'Lady's favorite." Maeve jumped up and fixed a bowl, along with a small loaf of bread.

"Smells wonderful." Boromir took a bite, enjoying the subtle flavors that melded together on his tongue. "Tastes better."

"It's not as good as when she first made it, but I work on it." Maeve smiled.

"A Queen who cooks?" He smirked.

"Cooks, fights, sews, kills…not in that order, but when the need arises." Alya swallowed down liquid from a goblet. "As for the conversation, it is done for now. Not exactly the best conversation for a meal." The two women bowed and went back to eating, Alya looked over and smiled at Boromir.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Naquista Venom

"My lord Navarre are you certain you do not wish my accompaniment on this task?" Haldir was worried for the advisor's welfare.

"I am certain. I have a difficult task ahead and have considered how I will accomplish it, without another person involved." He cast his glance over to his companion. "You did not have to join me to the Breach at all in fact."

"No, I still believe you will see your error and allow me to join you."

"I was ordered not to. Then again, I was ordered not to go myself, but as I informed my Queen I am the only one who could accomplish this. I will kill the creature and collect the venom directly from it."

"Are you certain there aren't more within the liar?"

"Yes, back when I was a boy they were wiped out by other Elfish warriors. Most do not realize, nor does the Queen that we are mostly immune to the toxin within."

"Why do you not tell her?" Haldir kept in pace with Navarre. "She is your queen."

Navarre laughed, "Yes, and I would give my own heart blood so she would not have to, but it does not mean I must tell her all things." He could see Haldir was confused by it, "She and I agreed long ago that if I didn't feel the need to tell her about the past of my people I would not have to. I have told her a great many things, this was not one of them."

Haldir halted his horse and dismounted, taking the reins from Navarre, "I will await your return Lord Navarre." He bowed slightly and watched the advisor make his way further into uncharted territory.

Quest

Though the terrain made for a difficult trip, Navarre reached the Balarian caverns in a short period of time, their jagged edges were going to make the trip down more tedious then he expect and he knew he'd have to rest before entering the liar itself; as he peered over the cliff he could see strands of webs that covered one particular entrance point. He looked out and around, almost as if he was searching for an easier access, though none were available to him, so he began his descent, looking out for anything that might come forward and block him.

Back at the horses Haldir looked into the territory Navarre had disappeared toward, in part wishing he could get the Dwarf's comments, about leaving a comrade behind, out of his mind. He shook his head, "Insufferable creature"; he looked down the hillside and believed he saw something rush from bush to bush. He gaze down and saw a boy peeking from behind a rock, it was one of the stable boys from Avalon. "What are you doing here, child?"

The boy, defeated in his task came out, "Sorry, my lord, I was…" he looked around, "I was trying not to be seen."

"Why?"

"I've been learning how to track. I thought if I could help…Where's Lord Navarre?"

"He's gone forward to the canyon."

"You did not go?"

"By his order. No." Haldir looked down at the boy, "What did you hope to gain? You know what he is going after and what it may cost him. Did you believe he would allow it or would allow you to assist?" Haldir relaxed a bit.

The boy shook his head, but did not comment. "Don't you want to go?"

"Yes, but I respect his authority, which is what I suggest you do as well."

"Have you ever seen the…thing?" The boy moved forward, sitting on a rock nearby, and smiled when Haldir shook his head. "It's massive they say, vicious."

"You've seen it?" Haldir seemed skeptical.

"No." The boy's demeanor changed. "I've heard the stories. I heard the Elves that once were in great numbers killed off all others of its kind."

"How many Elves?" The boy shrugged, "Have you seen any others beside Navarre before we arrived?" The boy shook his head at the question and they were silent once more, awaiting the return of Navarre; leaves falling around them as Haldir's thoughts returning to all that had happened up till this point.

Navarre entered the largest cavern, the mouth of the opening almost looking like teeth, the walls within covered in sticky webbing that blew each time the breeze blew in casting movement in all directions which caused a greater problem if something else was in there waiting. Navarre took a deep breath, allowing it to expel quickly before heading in further with great resolve to the necessary task, sword in hand.

Avalon

Jora began to read a large book, her finger moved over the words carefully, and her lips moving with the words, she rocked back and forth with Maeve watching her. She seemed to wiggle in the chair while she read, Maeve sitting near her watching.

"Do you read without moving your lips?"

"Helps me remember things." She never looked up, her normal jovial spirit dampened with each word, but she did not hesitate in her purpose.

"Sorry." Maeve was nervous, "She won't die will she?"

Jora paused then looked over, "If she thought it would kill her she would not do it."

"Not what I asked, Toadstool." She moved over to Jora, wringing her weathered hands.

Jora was saddened and Maeve could see it, "She…" Jora paused, "Not from the act of draining the blood…"

"But?"

"But possibly…" She hesitated.

"What?" Maeve was nervous.

"Possibly while she's healing. It's the only time the Evil can reach her, if it finds her, she must fight it in the In Between."

"She can do that." Maeve nodded speaking with certainty.

"Not if she's weak."

"Can someone go in with her?" Maeve became frantic again. "Can't you or I or Navarre…?"

Jora shook her head. "I am trying to find something, but no one can enter with her. You know this."

Maeve sat down again, as if defeat was setting in. "I…" Her eyes welled up. "I would be dead if not for her. If not for her decisions… She…" She fought back the tears.

Jora walked up, kneeling at the elder woman's knees, head resting on them, "All feel that way. Her family gave all, we don't want to lose her, but she would not take the risk if it wasn't necessary. She would not if the gain wasn't there." Jora smiled to the woman she bickered with on occasion.

"She's just found him."

"And he'll be here when she returns." Jora giggled. Maeve had to smile; Jora was always blunt in all comments, regardless of how it would be taken.

"Is there no way for me to…?" Boromir leaned up against the shelves.

"No, I explained. This is a place for the dead, a place where few may go." Alya smiled slightly. She moved over, hand on his as they were crossed in front of him. "I will be fine. I know I must return, for Maeve, Jora, Navarre, everyone and for you." She smiled, but saw it was not helping. "If I could take you I would, but I will not have you die not in this. If you did, you would not return and I don't know if I would want to at that point."

"There will be someone there for you?"

"Perhaps, my ancestors. It's been done before. I cannot guarantee, but I know you will not be there, nor Navarre or the others. I will find a way." She smiled as Boromir's arms dropped down. "I can't explain, except to say that if any of you went you would have no ability to do anything, but watch should something occur. You would be helpless in all of it."

Quest

Moving inward, but mindful of the webs Navarre held his sword at the ready; though the bite would not kill him it would not be something he wanted to feel. He move carefully catching a glimpse of something moving in the darkness, its many legs making it apparent what the thing was. Navarre took in a breath, he knew the creature was aware of him, he knew how it would attack and all he would have to do is wait for that moment so he could strike back. He crouched back, smiling as it made its way up to an opening above him, listening to its legs scuffle against the rock, he put his back to the rock wall and readied himself; a sword in one hand, and a small shield in the other.

As it ascended to the area where its prey was it wasn't intelligent enough to know anything about its prey or the reason for Navarre being there; it hung there upside down on a web, moving closer, hoping for food and as it reached the figure that was waiting it moved in quickly hoping for an easy meal. The actions caused Navarre to leap high and slightly back, drawing back his arm and lunging toward the Naquista who shifted a bit, attempting to bite, only to find a foul copper-like taste as it bit down which made it retreat and allowed Navarre to drive his sword deep into its body; into the nerve that allowed it to live. The creature reeled back from the blow and slumped down, dying almost instantly and allowing Navarre to retrieve the venom without trouble from an interior pouch near its abdomen.

Navarre finally stumbled out of the darkness a large jar in hand, and uncharacteristically covered in muck from head to toe; presumably all from the creature he'd just slain. He stopped at the edge of the now not so eerie cavernous mouth, feeling the breeze on his face before placing the jar into a messenger bag that was over his shoulder, before looking back into the darkness he'd emerged from; his legs and body weakened by the attack, but his mind was spinning on the next course of action.

Moving toward the area he'd left earlier he found Haldir and a young boy from Avalon who was anxiously awaiting him, bouncing back and forth on his heels. "I see you had company." He smiled, still somewhat covered in the muck.

"And you have completed your task." Haldir bowed slightly as Navarre approached, his hand sweeping over to the lake that was nearby. Navarre handed the messenger bag over to his companion before moving to the cool water, stepping in he moved further inward till he was able to dunk himself under the surface.

He reemerged drenched, but completely clean. "I will dry on our ride back". The group headed out, the boy riding behind Haldir, feeling impressed by how his day was transpiring.

Northern Lakes

Aron looked on as the elder wizard stood at the shoreline of the largest lake, "You do realize…?" Legolas and Gimli remained back, amused by the chatter of the two wizards.

Gandalf shot him a look to shut his mouth causing Aron to sigh loudly and become fidgety, "What is so necessary that you must interrupt me?"

"Because we will find more algae near the smaller lake to the east, this one has too much movement." Aron arm swung east unaware of Legolas attempting to hush Gimli from telling the boy to keep quiet. A fact that at first bothered the Dwarf, but upon seeing the impish smile of his companion he smirked and cleared his throat a bit.

"However, that one is not in the proper family of algae that is needed. It is one reason you have not advanced further prior to my arrival. Perhaps if you did as you were instructed you would understand that small details, no matter how insignificant to you, are very important."

Aron pinched his lips together, not expecting the comment. "Are there not times when other things should be tried?" He thought to make the experience more about learning.

"Only if the first does not work. But go; take some from the east lake." Gandalf watched the young student leave, "And give me a moment's peace." He shook his head after Aron was out of sight, the guard nearby chuckling under his breath, before his attention returned to Gandalf's actions and the language coming from him which none of the area understood. That's when the air turned frigid and breath could be seen, Gandalf raised his staff and a large area that had algae growing turned to a slushy ice, and the algae itself turned from a lush green color to purple. "Guard, collect this if you will." Gandalf stepped aside, overseeing the collection.

The guard moved in and quickly collected the plant, making sure to tighten the lid on the jar he was given. "Done, sir." The guard moved back up to the elder wizard handing him the jar which was put away quickly.

"We have some time, please rest yourself. He will be gone for nearly 2 hours." The guard bowed and found an area near the lake to relax, the elder man joining nearby. "You two could have been of some help." Gandalf shot a glance their way.

"We did not wish to interfere." Legolas smiled which gave way to a laugh from Gandalf when he realized their reason for it.

"I have not had to teach before and I do, at times, become less than..." He thought for a moment. "tolerant".

"You." Gimli blew out a swirl of smoke from his pipe. "Never." He smirked slightly himself, puffing on his pipe while they waited, happy in seeing a smirk from his wizard friend.

They remained in that location till Aron arrived, carrying a jar of his own, though the color of the algae inside was not nearly the same; this was black with white puss like spots, and as Aron pointed out was the foulest smelling thing to be collected which gave Gandalf as smile, since the smell would certainly be retained in his nose when he smelled anything for the next 30 or more days. After a short time of explaining what would happen should they use the particular strain of algae that Aron collected, it was discarded quickly and they began their journey home.

Avalon

Jora moved into her room, putting together several items before moving to a door covered over by a tapestry; something only a few knew of. Ascending the stairway she walked into a ceremonial room below the palace, a place whose walls illuminated with words from every language, whenever one of her kind would enter it; every word spoke the same prophecy and the prophecy spoke of this Queen and a coming peace. She lit a flame, using her torch, in a copper-like bowl that stood on a stone pillar in the center of the room and threw what appeared to be dust inside it, making the other torches illuminate as well. Smiling she set the torch in a holder and everything else down on the stone floor, before dropping down and crushing up bits of everything she put into the marble mortar that lay before her. Completing this she moved back to the pillar and threw all the dust in from the bowl itself, speaking a few words in an ancient dead tongue that made the smoke from the flame swirl and turn various colors, leading to the final color of blood red.

Jora moved back as her eyes rolled, her lips moving quickly but inaudibly as she rocked; it seemed to make the smoke swirl out into several areas and descending downward onto the stone floor. She spoke more fervently and rocked more steadily as the smoke took form, leading to a shape before dissipating and showing themselves to be women; each of differing ages and looks, but all with a similarity in their faces. At this point Jora stopped, and looked at each before dropping to her knees; she spoke rapidly in the same tongue as before.

In front of her smoke wisped around and formed into seemingly feminine forms before becoming more visible. All of the women were noble looking, standing tall and in various attire which indicating a high standing in society; most of them carried bows and other weapons and had long and winding tattoos which were similar to Alya's own.

"Why were we summoned?" An older woman with flowing white hair spoke clearly.

"You know why, great ancestor." A younger woman spoke in turn, her appearance mirrored Alya's in many ways, but she was definitely more aged.

"I wished to hear it from the vedʹma…" the elder woman shook her head. "the witch"

"I ask for protection for our Queen. Our revered." Jora bowed low.

"Why? For what reason?"

"She will be casting out an evil which plagues our very existence and will need you to protect her once she passes, till she heals."

"She is strong, she can return on her own."

"But not there, not in this case and she is needed here" Jora added knowing they next comment would be that all must die at some point. Jora then turned to the woman standing nearby, the one that had Alya's own features. "She just found him."

"He is a warrior, a…General." The elder woman scoffed. "A man like that will never accept…"

"We all chose warriors. This man fights for something few fight for. He has a pure heart for it; that should be enough." Another woman spoke up.

"Still, she has chosen, great ancestor. You know that we do not choose unwisely. You did not; your children and their children did not. I did not." The woman pointed to herself with long, strong, yet thin fingers before growing silent. "She has given all, she deserves to have something and if we can help then I say we should help."

The eldest woman looked down in remembrance. "Is he worthy of a Pazyryk?" She then blew dust from her hand and saw images of the time before and all the two in question had gone through. "He will become so…" she smiled, "like James did." Her eyes welled with tears looking upon her children and theirs that came after. "Her family will care for her, but she too must be strong."

"She will." Jora bowed low again. "Thank you, great mother of our people." She bowed silently again. "I swear it."

The women faded again into smoke before it dispersed into nothing, leaving the room silent and cold with the exception of the torches. Jora smiled at the feat and got up, running up several stairways toward her Queen, stopping short when she found Alya and Boromir in an embrace; smiling at it. She cleared her throat, but her eyes remained downward, not wanting to seem too intrusive.

"Jora?" Alya moved away, Boromir's hand remained in hers, he refused to let go.

"They said yes, My Lady." Jora smiled broadly, curtseyed and turned to leave.

"See. They will be there, which means they are happy that you are here for me." Boromir's brow furrowed, giving Alya a laugh. "They always have said that death happens for all and if it happens then it's meant to be." She moved back to him. "The fact that they agreed means they want me to come back, and if I'm right, they want it because of you." She smiled as his brow relaxed.

Boromir drew her to him and embraced her tightly, "When will you begin?"

"When all the ingredients are found, if it works then one drop for each beast will be all that's needed."

"How many beasts are there?" His mind swam at the thought of her need to do this act more than once.

"Unknown, but it must be done and the blood remaining will be dried should it be needed again." She held him close, not wanting to lose him.

"And I will be allowed to remain by you till you return?" The pain in his face as he spoke could have been seen by any who witnessed it.

Alya pulled away, "If you wish." She smiled happily at his request.

"Then I will be the first you see when you reopen your eyes." He closed in and kissed her longingly, his eyes closed, not wanting to pull away and happily feeling her sink into the pressure of his lips.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Avalon

With a deep breath Alya turned to Jora, "I'll make it back, right?"

Jora didn't expect to hear the comment; she stopped putting the ingredients together and looked to the young woman, "M'Lady? Don't speak like that." She scrambled off a stool she was standing on moving to Alya quickly. "I know your strength, I know the ancestors have agreed to assist you and I give to hope that the Evil is still too weak to attack you."

Alya nodded, but inside she felt no better. "I don't want any but you and Navarre to witness this." Jora nodded and moved out, allowing Alya to calm herself.

"To think such things will help none, Alya." Navarre walked in, a slight smile to his face. "We have accounted for everything, there are those who will take up for you while you heal and I will expect you back soon."

"Glad you are certain." She turned towards her advisor.

"Enough for us both. Before your family I did not trust anyone other than an Elf, but your father and mother showed me differently. You have not disappointed in the slightest." He smiled slightly thinking on the past. "Though I would have preferred not to worry like your father would have with many of your adventures."

Alya had to laugh, "My father never worried when I did things, he trusted me. Now if you were to say, 'Worry like my grandmother…" She giggled softly when the words made Navarre raise an eyebrow. But before long her mood turned back to the task at hand, "I don't want any others…"

"I was told, but you have one out there who is somewhat beside himself."

"I don't want him seeing the act. It's hard enough to do this without him wanting me not to."

"He would not stop you though," The comment brought a raised eyebrow from Alya which brought a laugh from Navarre. "He understands the need, he's not unlike you; worrying incessantly. I will tell him what I tell you…"

"Worry brings nothing of value, only actions do." Alya commented from memory, as Navarre bowed and exited. Smiling slightly she moved back to look into the large room that was set up for this next quest. It was warm, without much to get ruined by the act; the blooding area was set aside from the bed she would heal in. A wave of apprehension hit her again, but thinking onto what she and her family had gone through she knew she must complete this task. This was what the family had discussed, the one thing they'd all agreed to before giving their lives to Aquetiri and giving hope to the people that lived there.

After a short amount of time, both her confidants walked back in and moved towards darkened areas of the room staying a distance away so as not to distract her from her already difficult task. Navarre carried a black robe, leaving Maeve outside with a bowl and wash rag; all Jora's had to do was gather up the goblet at the end and start the potion.

Shaking her head she disrobed slowly, folding each item carefully before laying them on a nearby bench. She took a deep breath, stood up straight and stepped into a space in the room set up with a stone table that reached as high as her waist, an oversize goblet which could have easily contained an entire bottle within its bowl and an odd knife made for the occasion; its handle was a perfect cylindrical tube and the blade seemed cupped and extremely sharp. She started to feel an uneasy dampness bead up on her skin, she shook it off and took in a deep breath releasing it with her eyes closed, refusing to look for those who watched over her; part of her believing she might turn coward from what she was about to do. She grabbed up the knife, focusing on it directly, it was then she realized her breathing was erratic and more apparent, and that her hands were shaking slightly. Scoffing quietly, she smiled slightly and thought 'You aren't so perfect, are you?' She placed the point to her chest, in the exact location where the center of her heart would be. Arching her head back slightly she took a deep breath and released it, closing her eyes for a moment and she shook off the fear, 'Quick and sure, Pazyryk, don't think about it more than you already have', she swallowed hard though her mouth was dry and with a swift movement she pierced her flesh, driving the point in deep passing into the bone like butter, the metal made so that it would not break them to pieces. Just as she felt that it was going right into its intended target her breathing stopped, her eyes glazing over and her body shook a bit, fingers gripping the stone table. Ultimately, she was unable to see the deep and brilliantly red colored liquid pour into the chalice from her body, and then she began to feel nothing as the world around her went black.

Jora's breath caught in her chest at the moment Alya's did, she swore she could almost feel the same pain her Queen did when the knife first went in, but because Navarre made no movement she stood fast also. She shook slightly watching as the blood went from black in the dark and red in the light, and her friend's pallor drain quickly. She wished she could have removed the blade and end it, but as soon as the blood filled the vessel she grabbed the knife and pulled. To her surprise she could feel it pull from her Queen's body; it was something she wished she'd never have to feel again, and then she watch as her Queen's body went lifeless falling backwards to the floor. "Navarre!" She stumbled backwards for a moment allowing the knife to drop to the floor with a deafening clatter before rushing forward to grab up the goblet so as not to lose a moment of the time they had been given.

The Elf rushed up, and in one movement covered Alya with the robe in his hands before scooping her up and moving her to a table. "Maeve?" To his surprise he was taken back by her lifelessness, he'd witnessed it many times before, but not like this, it unnerved him and it frightened him to the core.

The housekeeper rushed in, not allowing Boromir to enter before it was time, she'd told him there was great reason for it and not just because it would be best for him, but because it would be best for Alya. "This is for me, go see to him, go prepare him for what he's planning to do, Navarre." Maeve's eyes welled, looking over the young Queen who lay lifeless before her, cleaning the area around the wound and expecting to see it heal itself slowly, her lips quivered, but she did not cry. She just stood motionless for a moment waiting, but when it did not happen she shook her head. "She will heal." She nodded and kept cleaning, while the absence of more blood indicated the truth of her ability to heal; that alone gave Maeve a renewed sense of peace.

"It's done, Boromir." Navarre gripped the man's arm slightly. "Allow us to see to her then you can go in." He moved away when Boromir nodded to him. Navarre entered the room to find Maeve finishing up, "Are you finished?" he smiled to see her nod before moving in closer.

"She looks so frail." Maeve looked pained, tears stained her aged skin and her sniffling filled the quiet spaces of the room.

"She's lost massive amounts of blood, it is normal for her to look frail." Navarre tried to comfort the woman, though he wished he felt some comfort at having witness the act. "She would be happy to know you are caring for her so well." He smiled as she finished putting on a long shift which overlapped, allowing access to the wound if necessary. "We should make her comfortable, Maeve?" He smiled as Maeve nodded, draped her in a blanket before moving back and allowing the men Navarre called in for some assistance; they carefully lifted their Queen gently, placing her on the overstuffed bed, before moving away to allow Maeve to cover her with the turned down blankets.

Maeve wiped away the tears and smiled turning toward Boromir as he entered alone, "She's resting." She moved towards him, "She will be fine." Boromir nodded and sat in a chair Maeve brought over for him. "I will bring you food. It will be quite some time before she wakes."

"I am not leaving." Boromir smiled as Maeve curtseyed before walking out.

Covering Distances

The beast landed in a tree, talons imprinting themselves into the wood, just after leaving another small town in ruins, covered in the blood of so many it had feasted on, it sniffed the air and smirked, looking outward into open space.

"You've done well, my friend." The voice trailed off with a hiss. "But, do not falter." The voice trailed off into nothingness as the beast flew upward and then towards another town. This time moving closer to a larger town, without fear and with immense hunger; this time his hunger would have him terrorize the weak by taking out the strong.

He heard laughing from a tavern near the edge of town, his sense of smell pointing out a large man who everyone kept their distance from. He swooped down, looking into the window at the spectacle inside; the man draining one of many mugs that sat before him before slamming it down. Another man nearby following suit as the two men howled about something, a serving girl nearby brought them four more, only to be dragged backwards onto the bigger man's lap. He whispered something and she slapped him hard, getting up and storming off leaving the two men to howl again. The beast's smile broadened, showing his pointed teeth which he glossed over with his black tongue before ripping the window open and the frame. Everyone inside shocked and startled by the act, people inside began screaming; women and men began scrambling, fearful of the large powerful creature who moved up to the large man, ripping his head off and digging his teeth squarely into the man's face. He pulled back chewing on some part of his victims flesh while looking out at those who were frozen in their tracks, it's black lips peeled back into some manner of smile before he threw down the head and moved towards them.

Avalon

"How long before the young Queen awakens?" Gilmi quested sucking on his pipe stem. "And how long before we can use this potion?"

"Could be hours or days." Navarre took in a breath; breaking from several General's who stood in the room. The very words changed everyone's mood for a moment. "But she will awaken." Without warning a young soldier rushed in, his face was long with sad news; Navarre turned to him, "What news do you have?"

"A man travelling out of the west spoke of several towns now dead." The young man fought for the words.

"Dead?" A General stepped forward.

"Everyone is gone. He believes pieces and some blood were left, but nothing more." He looked down.

"Show us where." Navarre motioned for him to step forward and point to locations on a map.

As if she'd been in the room the entire time, Jora came in, "The potion is ready." Jora she set several bottles on the table, "Use those knives to allow the liquid to reach the heart, then light it." She pointed to those that mirrored the one their Queen had finished using.

"That's all?" Gilmi coughed out smoke, "Do you have any idea how we are supposed to accomplish such a feat?"

Jora shrugged, "I'm not the warrior."

"How would Alya accomplish it, Witch?" Navarre smirked, knowing how to get information out of Jora.

"She'd find a way to stake him to the ground, allowing the impalement and using the potion." Jora spoke as if it were nothing, much like Alya might have.

"You are not attempting to assist in protecting her?" Legolas question.

"She asked that none risk there lives going where only the dead go." Jora looked downward almost ashamed.

"She was right, Jora. She would grieve heavily if she lost those she loved, attempting to do anything she knew was impossible." Navarre smiled to her.

"Impossible?" Haldir questioned back.

"When one dies they are not so alert to their abilities in that realm, they would be a waste and open to being used by other stronger forces." Jora spoke plainly and without whimsy like she normally would. "If I went the Evil could use me again her. Same as Boromir, Navarre, any of you."

"Back to what we can do, please." Navarre gathered them again.

Healing Room

Boromir sat quietly watching Alya just lay there, motionless; bent over, forearms on his upper legs, "Just a movement" he whispered. He lowered his face, in slight defeat, it was long with worry when Maeve walked in.

"You need to eat, my lord. Keep your strength." She smiled carrying a bowl of stew and mug of ale for him.

"Not very hungry, dear lady."

"What would she say to that?" Maeve spoke like a mother at that moment, setting the bowl from her tray on a table near the worried man. "She would want you to remain strong, not make yourself sick." She followed it with the mug.

Boromir nodded, "Thank you." He took in a breath. "You truly care for her like a daughter."

Maeve laughed, "How can I not. She has cared for me like family, she cares for all Avalon." It made Boromir smile hearing it. "She will awaken; she has many to return to." Boromir drank down some of the ale Maeve had brought, before his attention went back to her, "She hasn't felt the way she does about anyone. Honestly, my lord. I doubt I've seen her so happy even during these hard times."

Boromir chuckled softly, "Nor have I. That I can remember." He frowned slightly. "I just wish she would move."

"Before long you will be asking her to stay put, but just remember her father could never make her, nor Navarre, so do not be surprised that you cannot." Maeve smiled.

"I'll look forward to it." He watched Maeve walk away before drinking down the rest of the ale, ignoring the stew.

"Don't think there will be more of that until you finish the stew." Maeve brought in some homemade bread. She smiled broadly when he picked up the bowl and began to eat, "Much better. I don't want to worry about more than one." She left to get him another mug.

"Perhaps some of that tea, instead." He turn to see Maeve curtsey before leaving him.

Hunting Ground

Soon there was nothing left of the village the creature had been in and he began hunting around for anything that might remain. He kicked over a large cart of hay, to find a boy, cowering after he fell to the ground, making the beast smile again. He began to stalk the child, watching with pleasure as the boy scrambled backwards; his enjoyment reached as the boy relieved himself where he shook with fear. The beast could hear the bodiless voice encouraging him to heighten the child's fear, almost as if it was feeding him to know how he suffered, and it spurred him to continue the cat-n-mouse game for just that much longer.

The boy panted watching the beast that devoured all those he loved had now made him a focus, he whimpered and threw the first thing he found at him, a bone that was left behind. The beast caught it, looked at it and licked it, sending the child into a panic and scrambling for a nearby home. The creature happily followed and as he broke the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the adjacent fireplace which had gone dark, but the boy instead of hiding attempted to drive a sword he'd found within deep into the creatures chest.

"Devour him." The disembodied voice seemed gleeful.

The creature let out a howl and broke off the sword, pulling out what was still imbedded in his chest; the hole closing itself. The boy in complete fear now fell to the floor, the fear nearly striking him dead, unfortunately for him, it didn't and that's when the beast took over to finish what the terror did not.

The tiny feast should have been the most enjoyable, but the master was no longer there, the beast sniffing the air for him, he even seemed dejected when he couldn't hear his roaring approval.

Doorway Between

Alya woke, her breath visible, pinching her eyes closed for a moment she was able to focus before jumping to her feet. Her eyes now wide, her heart racing, looking down she could see earthen-style skins in place of her normal refined attire, she wore a tight whale-boned bodice covered in the same skins. 'How did I get here?' Her memory refused to give her answers, 'There was no alignment.' She straightened up, 'I died. How?' She looked around.

'The Evil. Don't you remember, Natalya?' An older man came forward.

'Father?' She moved forward, 'How did you…?' She got within inches before backing away. She looked around grabbing up a large stick, bark rotting off to the forest floor.

'Who are you?'

'You can see for yourself, child.' The man moved towards her, only to duck a swipe at his head.

'My father was taken to the Hunting Grounds, he earned the right to remain with his family, as did my brothers. You could NOT be him.' She readied a new swing.

The man chuckled, 'You trust your instinct well, girl.' The man became an elderly woman with several flowing layers of dress.

'Namia?' Alya smiled, 'Great ancestor' she bowed, humbling herself to the forest floor.

'Rise up. You are a Queen.' The woman lent a hand to her descendant, who gratefully took it to right herself.

'Days I wish I weren't'.

'And there's the truth of it. Walk with me and remain safe.' She did as requested, the mists forming around her feet and clouding where she'd been. 'You have found the one you've chosen?'

'I think so, if he'll…'

'He will. That much I have seen.' She stopped a moment, turning to her. 'You must understand though, as must he, that all things come at a high price.' It was off putting to hear what Alya knew to be true.

'I should dissuade…' She was hushed.

'You believe you could? His heart has remained the same, it's just chosen a new passion to follow blindly. Fortunately, this choice is not as one-sided as the last. A kingdom is a hard love, for it is fickle.' The comment brought a smile to Alya's face. 'Your father could not be dissuaded, your ancestors tried. This time I have convinced them not to attempt it.' The elder woman separated from the girl before turning back. 'If you wish I will attempt it though.'

Alya shook her head just as the ground rumbled heavily, enough to take her attention. She moved the stick hoping to defend herself against the unknown.

'Stay close, he cannot see passed our defenses.' The elder woman stood close to her as a hundred horses, a rider atop each, passed them in a rush.

'Pazyryk?' Alya watched in awe, seeing the smile on Namia's face. 'I thought I'd never live…'

'You didn't, did you?' The elder woman smirked.

'I won't get to see the battle?'

'NO!' She was dragged by the elder woman who suddenly seemed to have an immense amount of strength. 'If you were to be found by It, you wouldn't even see the Hunting Grounds anymore.'

Healing Room

Boromir moved forward upon noticing her eyes move beneath her lids, with a smile he was on his feet and rushing for the door. "Guard, call Navarre, she's moving." He moved back, taking her hand, "I'm here, Alya, you just need to come back." He turned to see Navarre rush in, several behind him at the door, "The lids of her eyes."

Navarre looked close and nodded, "You should get rest, you're exhausted."

"But I did see…"

"I know, but she's still healing." He pointed to the wound he covered up. "It will take more time."

"I know, but this is a start?"

"Yes." Navarre gripped Boromir's arm. "Get some rest."

"I promised I wouldn't leave her."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to sleep, stay strong for when she does awaken." Navarre nodded, watching Boromir move to a lounge to rest.

Plans Formulated

Navarre moved back into the meeting room, happy with the latest news. "We have a mission and a plan to finish."

"Boromir would want to be a part of it." Gilmi surmised.

"No, he has chosen to remain with our Queen." Navarre nodded before turning toward Haldir and Legolas, "I want to request your assistance. Both of you." The two Elves nodded. "I would have given this task to Jin, I knew he could accomplish it, but since he is gone, I look to my brethren to complete it."

"Without others?" The men in the room were in a huff of frustration.

"With as many as can be vigilant." Navarre turned his attention to the men now, "However, an Elves speed is unmatched. They will be more apt to land the final blow and light the…" He searched for the word, smiling when he remembered Alya's turn of phrase, "light the fuse."

Healing Room

Boromir was resting on the lounge when he heard a soft whisper fill the room, it was enough to startle him upright, "Who's there?" He bolted off the lounge, looking around, ready for anything.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Man of Gondor." A woman in long flowing robes stepped out of the shadow, her voice almost ethereal. "To stand fast by her, you will have to be faster than that." Her appearance mirrored an older Alya.

"Who?" He saw the woman smile at him knowingly, his brow furrowed.

"You know, you just have to say." She bowed her head slightly.

"Her mother." He looked to Alya still motionless, then back to the woman who nodded causing him to bow slightly, but he did not move closer.

"Please, like her I do not require such pomp." She moved closer to him, surprised at his moving back. "This is a simple dream, so I will be blunt. You have to understand she is stronger than you might think and every attempt to stifle that will be met with her distancing herself from you."

"I wouldn't…" He shook his head to the suggestion.

"You already have, Warrior, otherwise she wouldn't have gone to such extremes." She waved her hand toward her daughter.

The words made Boromir stumble a bit, "I didn't…" He looked to her oddly.

"If it hadn't been for you trying to become so involved she wouldn't have plunged the knife into herself. She would have found another way to kill the Indaryo." The woman moved forward, closer to Boromir, her hand moved outward to his face while her eyes became black, but before she could touch him a strong sweet smelling breeze blew the vision of her away in a howl.

Boromir turned around startled, backing up quickly. He began to look for a weapon that was not there, "Who?" to fight a thing that did not seem a threat.

"Your savior it seems. You did not learn from your own foe that Evil takes many likenesses." A similar looking woman moved in, startling Boromir. "Even me."

"How do I know…?"

"Because I am…because I was her mother. Natalya, the same as hers. She is with her Namia, her greatest ancestor, we are keeping her safe." She came into full view, her hands up to show she's no threat. "I would have thought you would have sensed It was lying to you."

"I did, but…" Boromir halted when he saw himself asleep. "This is a dream?" His head spun with so many thoughts.

"You would not see us if we did not wish. Trust your instincts and remember we cannot be hurt, so fight."

Boromir nodded, "She will awaken soon?"

"When her Namia is done, she will be back. Please sit." She waved her hand to the lounge and moved with Boromir who sat beside his sleeping self, she was not in robes but pelts sewn together into pants and a muslin shirt with a long doublet over it all. "You seem so like her father you know?...and since I think you are I will tell you this." Boromir smiled at her offer, so she continued, "Fight her, if you rightfully disagree with her, do not just let her have the upper hand and do not let her use her title as a just argument. She needs to be brought to the reality that what she does effects more than herself and it will, far more than herself."

"I will, my Lady."

"Understand that she is as much a warrior and soldier as any you have met. She has earned the love people give her and she will give the same in return…no, she will give more." Natalya looked into the distance, a slight frown appearing. "I must go. Now wake up, Boromir."

Boromir woke with a start and looked around the room, finding only Alya laying still, he'd hoped she would have awakened when he did, but there was no promise of it. He moved back to the bedside, sitting in his seat when Maeve walked in, bringing some food for him.


End file.
